Yugi Goes To College
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: The title tell it all. Plz read and review.
1. Yugi Goes Away

CHAPTER 1

"Yugi Goes Away"

Yugi walked into the Game shop after school. Yami followed Yugi in. "How was school you two?" Solomon asked. "It was good, grandpa." Yugi said. "Yeah, grandpa." Yami said. Yugi and Yami walked into the kitchen and saw Solomon sitting at the table going through the mail. "We have homework to do, aibou." Yami said. Yugi nodded. "Right." Yugi said and the duo started up the stairs. "Yugi, you have mail!" Solomon exclaimed. Yugi walked back downstairs to the kitchen table. Solomon handed it to Yugi. Yugi took the letter and ran up to his room and closed the door. "Who was it from, grandpa?" Yami asked. "You know my eyes aren't what they use to be, Yami." Solomon said. Yugi read the letter. Soon Yugi looked at his calendar. "That's only 4 days." Yugi said rushing to his computer and logged on. Yugi bought a plane ticket for the next day at 6:00 PM. Yugi walked downstairs into the kitchen. "What did the letter say, Yugi?" Solomon asked. "Grandpa, where'd Yami go?" Yugi asked. "His room to do his homework." Solomon said. Solomon gave Yugi the look. "Well?" Solomon asked. "It was from UC Davis." Yugi said. "I see." Solomon said. "You didn't know this. But, I took the GED and passed." Yugi said. "That's good." Solomon said. "That letter was an acceptance letter." Yugi said. "When do you leave?" Solomon asked sadly. "Tomorrow, I have to be at the airport by 4:00 PM to give myself time to get past secretly." Yugi said. "I see. Yugi, you should tell, Yami." Solomon said. "I know." Yugi said. Yugi sighed and walked upstairs. Yugi walked to Yami's bedroom door. Yugi knocked. "Yami?" Yugi asked loud enough for Yami to hear him through the door. "Come in, Yugi." Yami said. Yugi opened the door and Yami smiled at him. "What's up?" Yami asked seeing the look on Yugi's face. /Yami, I passed my GED and just got a letter from UC Davis./ -I see.-/I've been accepted./ -But...that's over 5,000 miles from here.- /I know it's 5151 miles to be exact./ Yami frowned sadly. -When do you leave?- /Tomorrow, night./ -I see.- /I'm gonna call the guys and see if they want to go to the amusement park tomorrow./ -Alright.- /Tonight is for just us, and grandpa./ -I'll enjoy that.- Yugi ran downstairs and closed Yami's bedroom door behind him. Yami looked at his homework on his desk decided to put it away. Yugi dialed the Joey's number first. "Yo, dis is Joey." He said. "Hey, Joey." Yugi said. "Hey, Yug." Joey said. "Can you come with me to the amusement park tomorrow?" Yugi asked. "Yeah, I'll meet ya dere tomorrow. What time ya wanna meet dere?" Joey asked. "How about noon?" Yugi asked. "Meet ya dere at noon, Yug." Joey said. "K, C'ya tomorrow." Yugi said. "Right, bye Yug. C'ya tomorrow." Joey said. "Bye, Joey." Yugi said. With that the two hung up there phones. Then Yugi called the rest of the gang. After Yugi hung up the phone from the last phone call, Yami walked up behind him. "Aibou, why didn't you tell them about Davis?" Yami asked sadly. "I didn't want it to ruin tomorrow. I'll tell them at 3:30 so we can all enjoy the day." Yugi said. "OK." Yami said. "Let's just spent the rest of the day together." Yugi said. "Alright." Yami said. "Hey Yugi," Yami started slowly. "Yeah, Yami?" Yugi asked. "How do you think Tea will adjust to this?" "I already told her." Yugi said. "And, what did she say?" Yami persisted. "Yami, we had a fight." Yugi said frowning. "About you going away?" Yami asked. "Yeah, she's really mad at me." Yugi said sadly. Solomon walked into the kitchen. "I'm gonna close shop until you leave Yugi." Solomon said. "Good." Yugi said. Yugi, Yami and Solomon sat and talked and spent the entire day together.

LATER THAT DAY

Yugi had fallen asleep on the couch. Yami carefully put a pillow under his head and covered him up. "Sleep well, aibou. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Yami said.

THE NEXT DAY

Yugi sat up and stretched. Yugi threw the cover off himself and looked at the clock it was 11:00 AM. Solomon poke his head in the back room. "Morning, Yugi." Solomon said and went back to work. Yugi walked out into the shop. "Morning, grandpa." Yugi said. "How'd you sleep, my boy?" Solomon asked. "Good, where's Yami?" Yugi asked. "He's still asleep." Solomon said. "I'll go wake him up." Yugi said. "OK." Solomon said. "I'll be back." Yugi said. "I thought you were gonna close shop until I left." He said. "I'll close shop when we're ready to go meet Joey and the others." Solomon said. "OK, grandpa." Yugi said and ran upstairs. Yugi ran into Yami's room. Yugi walked over to Yami's bed and sat down on the edge of Yami's bed. Yugi gently shook Yami. Yami groaned and covered his head with his blankets. Yugi sighed and pulled the blankets off Yami. Yami felt for the blankets a moment and sat up and slowly opened his eyes. "Aibou?" Yami asked groggily. "Yep, morning, Yami." Yugi said. "What time is it?" Yami asked. "Oh we both have an hour to get ready and meet Joey and the gang at the amusement park." Yugi said. "I better get ready first." Yami said. Then Yami stood up and walking out of his room and took off his Pajama's and took a shower. Yugi walked out of Yami's room and into his own. Yugi started packing while he was waiting. Soon Yami walk in. "You can take a shower now, Yugi." Yami said. "But, I have to pack." Yugi said looking at Yami. Yugi sighed sadly. "Go on, I'll pack your things for you." Yami said sadly. "I'll come home, during the breaks and I'll write you everyday. I promise." Yugi said as he walked out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. Yami sighed sadly. Then started to pack Yugi's things. Soon Yugi walked back into his room and over to his dresser. Yugi opened his dresser drawer, pulled out his swimsuit then noticed Yami was still only wareing a towel. Yugi sweatdropped. "Yami, go get dressed." Yugi said. Yami brushed madly. Then Yami rushed into his bedroom and got dressed as well.

5 MINUTES LATER

The two walked out of their rooms both wareing a swinsuit and a shirt. Then they walked downstairs and into the game shop. "We're ready to go grandpa." Yugi said. Soon Solomon closed shop and the trio left for the amusment park. The trio arrived and Yugi and Yami ran over to Joey, and the rest of the gang. Solomon walked up to them not long afterward. They all enjoyed themselves.

3:00 PM

Yugi and everyone got off one of the rides and Yugi looked at his watch. Yugi sighed. "What's up, Yug?" Joey asked. Yugi looked between Yami and Solomon. Both nodded in accoragement. Yugi sighed. "Well, I'm leaving for a while." Yugi said. "Me and Grandpa are going take him to the airport." Yami said. "When?" Joey asked. "Now." Yugi said sadly. "How long ya gonna be gone, Yug?" Joey asked. "3 months." Yugi said. "I see." Joey said. "Let's go, Yugi." Solomon said sadly. "OK, grandpa." Yugi said. "I'll see you guys in 3 months." He said hugging Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Then Yugi, Yami, and Solomon headed out of the amusment park and got into the car. They went back to the game shop and Yami and Yugi rushed in and changed their clothes. Then Yugi grabbed his suitcase and deck and he and Yami ran into the car and they head to the airport. Yugi and Yami were sitting next to eachother in the backseat. -Yugi?- /Yami.../ Yugi leaned over and hugged Yami. Yami held Yugi tightly. -It's alright, Yugi. Everything's gonna be OK.- /We've never been that far from eachother./ -I know.- The car arrived at the airport. Yugi said his good-byes and hugged Yami and Solomon and got in line to get aboard with his carry-on bag which had his laptop in it. Yugi's grip on his laptop bag shifted and he griped it tighter and clinched his eyes shut. Yugi opened his eyes, and got closer to the door to the plane. 'There's no way Yami, and Grandpa can ever know how much I'll miss them. I wonder if Yami can still hear my thoughts like he used to be able to.' Yugi thought. Soon Yugi got to the door to the airplane. -Just to let you know I can still hear you.- /I'll really miss you, Yami./ -Me too. But, don't worry about me I still have the rest of the gang to be with. You just make sure you make some good friends while your there.- /I will and I'll see you in 3 months Yami./ With that Yugi walked through the door to the airplane and found his seat. -If not I'll have to do some major ass kicking, see you in three months.- /See ya./ -Good luck.- The plane took off. /Thanks./ -Give us a call when you get there becuase I don't know if we will have the mindlink.- /OK, I will./

A FEW HOURS LATER

The plane arrived. Yugi soon found his way to campus and to his room. Yugi knocked on the door. Jason opened the door. "Hi." Yugi said. "Hello." Jason said while holding his hand out. "My name is Jason." He said. Yugi put his bag down and took his hand. "My name is Yugi." He said. "Well good to meet you, Yugi. I guess we will be room-mates then, so come on in and get yourself seateled." Jason said taking a step back to allow Yugi in. Yugi walked in. Yugi started unpacking and pulled out his deck. Yugi smiled when he saw his deck. Jason walked back in and finsihed unpaking himself and saw Yugi pull out his deck. "You must be Yugi Motou the world champion of Duel Monsters." Jason said. Yugi nodded. "Yep. Uh, is there a phone in here?" Yugi asked. "I'm supposed to call my brother, and grandpa." He added. "Cool took me a little bit to reconize you and yeah their is one right over there by the window." Jason said pointing to the phone. "Thanks." Yugi said running over to the phone and called the Game shop. The phone rang at the game shop. "Hello? This is the Kame game shop. How may I help you?" Kyshin asked. "Hey, Kyshin." Yugi said. Kyshin screamed in joy. "YUGI! YAMI! COME QUICK! YUGI IS ON THE PHONE!" Kyshin shouted. "Down in one minute!" Yami exclaimed from upstairs. "Hey, hold on and let me put you on speaker!" Kyshin exclaimed. "Alright." Yugi said. Yami walked into the kitchen where Kyshin was. "Hi Yugi. How are you?" Yami asked. "I met my room-mate already. And I'm fine." Yugi said. "That's good to hear. So, do you feel safe there?" Yami asked. "Yeah, Yami." Yugi said. "How was the plaane ride?" Yami asked. "Long." Yugi said with a yawn. Yami laughed. "You sound tired. Why don't you get some rest?" Yami asked. "I know I'm going to bed soon." Kyshin said with a yawn. "Night, Yami. Night, Kyshin. I've got to go guys. Bye." Yugi said. With that Yugi hung up the phone. Yugi went back to unpacking. Yugi soon finished unpacking and flopped down on the bed. "So how is your family, Yugi?" Jason asked. "They're fine." Yugi said sitting up. "So what classes are you taking?" Jason asked. "I'm taking the archeology class, and computer programing and an english class, and a watercolor class." Yugi said. "I'm taking some computer classes too, some Phsyc classes, and a couple history classes." Jason said. "Cool." Yugi said. "My brother made me promise before I left to make some new friends here." He said with a slight chuckle. Yugi layed back down. "I had a really long flight. So, Jason where did you come here from?" Yugi asked. Jason smiled. "I can understand why, moving away from everyone and not knwoing anyone, Im lucky I don't live to far from my family." Jason said. "Jason, I'm pretty tired." Yugi said. "Yeah me too and their is alot of stuff to do tommorow." Jason said. "I'm gonna go to sleep. Night, Jason." Yugi said. "Night." Jason said as he got into bed and went to sleep. Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Yugi woke up and changed. Yugi looked at Jason's bed to make sure he was up. Jason woke up and streached. "Morning." Jason said. "Morning." Yugi said. "Better get use to waiting in long lines today." Jason said. Yugi smiled. "Yeah, get changed and we'll go." Yugi said. Jason got up got some clothes and went into the wash room and cam out about 10 minutes later changed and ready to go. "Let's go." Yugi said. "Yup." Jason said walking to the door opeing it and steping out. Yugi followed him. Jason closed the door locked it and walked down the hall. "I think they have all the registration and orientation stuff in one of the main halls." Jason said. "OK." Yugi stopped and was stareing transfixed at a girl. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Yugi just stared transfixed. "S-S-She's..." Yugi studdered. "Better watch were your going or your going to run into that wall." Jason said noticing he was heading towards a wall. Yugi stopped. Yugi shook his head. "Jason, she's beutiful." Yugi said. "She is." Jason said noticing the one he was talking about. "But not my type." Jason said. "Yami, would tell me, to not give up until I try." Yugi said. With that Yugi walked over to Bridget. "Hi." Yugi said. "Hi." Bridget said. "My name's Yugi." He said. "My name is Bridget." She said. "Are you busy?" Yugi asked. "Not really I'm almost finished regestering for my class and already got everything for oritentation." Bridget said. "After I'm done can we maybe go for coffee?" Yugi asked. Bridget smiled. "Sure that would be nice." Bridget said. Yugi went took care of his school stuff and went back to Bridget. "Shall we?" Yugi asked. "Yup." Bridget said. Yugi lead her out of the school. "I just arrived last night." Yugi said. "Me too! Where did you come from?" Bridget asked. "Domino." Yugi said. "You?" He asked. "Japan? Wow long flight." Bridget said. "Yeah." Yugi said. "I come from Canada, Montreal Quebec to be exact." Bridget said. "That's cool." Yugi said as they walked into a coffee shop. "What'll it be?" He asked. "Latae." Bridget said. "K." Yugi said. Jason and Yugi had one of the same computer classes. Bridget and Yugi became very serious, very quickly.

A MONTH LATER

The two moved in together and Yugi somehow managed to handle 3 part-time jobs, 4 classes and to not neglict his relationship with Bridget. Yugi came home after work and flopped down on the couch. Bridget smiled. "Fatigué?" Bridget asked. (Tired?) Yugi sat up. "Ouais." Yugi said. (Yeah.) "Ah, attente, je n'ai pas ai écrit mon frère, puisque l'école a commencé." He said. (Oh, wait, I haven't wrote my brother since school started.) Yugi got up and walked to his desk and pulled out some paper and a pen. Bridget walked over and put a coffee cup on the desk. Yugi looked up at her and smiled. Yugi took a sip and wrote a letter to Yami. Yugi mailed it on his way to work the next morning.

A WEEK LATER

The letter arrived at the game shop. "Hey, look." Yami said and bended down to pick up the letter. "A letter came." He said. "Who's it from?" Kyshin asked. Yami reads the envelope. "It's from Yugi!" Yami exclaimed. Kyshin let's out a happy scraem. "What's it say?" Kyshin exclaimed.

Dear Yami and Keshin,

Sorry, it took me so long to write I've been pretty busy. You see, I'm working now, I have 3 part-time jobs. I'm also taking 4 classes and I have a girl friend. She and I have got pretty serious.

With care from,

Yugi.

Yami smiles. "That's my aibou. already with a girl." Yami said. "I'm glad." Kyshin said and smiles. "Now he'll have someone to trust and love. Just like Ilove you." She said and kissesYami playfully. Yami wraps his arms around her and they start making out and grandpa walks in. Solomon smiles. "Get a room you too." Solomon said. Yami smirks and cuddles Kyshin. "OK. We will." Yami said.

A MONTH LATER

Yugi flopped down on the couch again, after getting off work. Bridget sighed. "Je n'obtiens pas pourquoi vous travaillez les trois travaux. Stoppez un que vous à peine égal avez n'importe quand pour dormir." Bridget said. (I don't get why you're working 3 jobs. Quit one you hardly even have any time to sleep.) Yugi sighed and sat up. "Je sais. Mais, je ne peux pas stopper." Yugi said with a yawn. (I know. But, I can't quit.) Bridget sighed, then she went and called Jason. The phone rang in Jason's room. Jason answered the phone. "Hello." Jason said. "Hi, Jason, it's Bridget." She said. "Oh, hi." Jason said. "I was hopeing you would come over and talk some sense into Yugi." Bridget said. "I'll try." Jason said. "Good." Bridget said.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Jason looked at Bridget and shugged. "It's no use I can't." Jason said.

2 WEEKS LATER

Bridget couldn't stand to see how tired Yugi was and found Yami's number and called. The phone rang at the game shop. "Hello. this is the Kame game shop and this is Kyshin speaking. How may I help you?" She asked. "Oh, my name is Bridget. I'm Yugi's girlfriend." She said. "Oh. your very lucky! Yugi is a great guy! It's nice to meet you...well! Talk to you." Kyshin said and sweatdrops. "You know what I mean!" She said. "I really need to talk to Yami. It's about Yugi." Bridget said. "Oh, sure. Yugi is ok isn't he?" Kyshin asked. "I'm worried about him actually. Is Yami there?" Bridget asked. "Sure." Kyshin said. "YAMI! PHONE!" She yells into the living room. Yami groans sleepily. "Hold on. I'm coming." Yami said and picks up phone. "Hello?" He asked. "Hi, Yami. It's about Yugi. He's hardly slept in almost 3 months." Bridget said. "Oh, you must be Bridget. What's wrong with him? Why hasn't he slept?" Yami asked. "He's been working 3 jobs, he has a lot of homework too he doesn't have time." Bridget said. "Well, he's gonna have to quit one of his jobs. His health and rest are way more important." Yami said. Jason ran into Yugi and Bridget's appartment out of breath. Jason told Bridget something. Bridget gasped in fear and shock dropping the phone. Bridget ran out and Jason picked up the phone. "Hello?" Jason asked. "What is it! Is something wrong!" Yami demanded. "Who are you? I assume you're Yami. Am I correct?" Jason asked. "Yes. Now answer my question. What is going on!" Yami demanded. "There was an accident...Yugi was involed, he's in the hospital." Jason said. "WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED!" Yami shouted in the phone. "What is it ? What is it!" Kyshin exclaimed. "Yugi is in the hospital! How where?" Yami exclaimed. "He's here in Davis and he had a car accident." Jason said. "Let's go Kyshin!" Yami said. Kyshin nods. "Right!" Kyshin exclaimed. Then both run out the door and to the airport.

TBC...


	2. In The Hospital

CHAPTER 2

"In The Hospital"

MEANWHILE IN THE HOSPITAL

Yugi was laying on the bed. Yugi was unconscious and hurt pretty bad. Yugi was wareing an oxygen mask to help him breath. They also had a heart mintor to keep an eye on his heart rate. The machine gave off a slowly but steady beep. "Please, Yugi, wake up." Bridget pled. The doctor walked in. "How is he?" Bridget asked. "He's in a coma right now. But, I can't tell you anymore." The doctor said and walked out.

LATER THAT DAY

"Y-Yami." Kyshin said vomiting. "Shh..." Yami said rubbing her back lovingly. "He'll be fine. The plane will be here in half an hour." He said holding her close to him as she throws up in the toilet of the airport. "He'll be fine." He said. Bridget went home for a while.

A FEW HOURS LATER 

"Finally." Kyshin said running off the plane holding Yami's hand. "I know I thought we were never going to get off." Yami said. "You don't look so good." Kyshin said. "I don't feel so good either. But, we have to get to Yugi." Yami said. "Right. Do you know how to get to the hospital?" Kyshin asked. "Not a clue. We'll ask for directions." Yami said. "Ok. I hope someone knows where we are talking about." Kyshin said. Bridget was heading back to the hospital. "Something tells me to go to the airport." Bridget said. Bridget walked into the airport and saw Yami off the bat. Bridget ran up to him. "No one knows what we are looking for or how to get there. What do we do?" Kyshin said sitting down on a chair in the airport. "I don't know." Yami said siting down too. "Yami?" Bridget asked. Yami looks to see who called his name. "Bridget, I pressume? What are you doing here?" Yami asked. "Where is Yugi!" Kyshin asked standing up. "Something told me to come here. I was on my way to the hospital to see him." Bridget said. "Is he alright!" Kyshin asked. "Of course he isn't...he's in the hospital...Can you take us?" Yami asked. "Yeah." Bridget said. "Let's go." Yami said standing. Kyshin grabs onto Yami's hand. "Are you going to be ok...with seeing him and all?" Yami asked looking at Kyshin. "As long as your with me...I'll be just fine. Let's hurry." Kyshin said nodding. Bridget nods and leads the way to her car she sighed and got in. Bridget opened the door to let Kyshin and Yami in. As soon as Yami and Kyshin got in she started the car and headed for the hospital.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

The car arrived. "Go on up, I'll be right behind you." Bridget said looking at Yami. Yami nods. "Come on." Yami grabs Kyshin's hand. "OK..." Kyshin said and they both ran into the hospital. Yugi layed on the bed still unconscious. Yami gasps. Kyshin gasps too. "Oh Yugi...what happened to you..." Yami asked starting to walk over to Yugi. Yugi groaned and slowly opened his eyes. /Y-Y-Yami/ Yami grabs Yugi's hand. "Yugi! Are you alright! What a stupid question...of course not...oh, thank Ra, you're alive." Yami said. The doctor walked in. "I take it you're a family member." Dr. Green said. Yami looks back. "Yes." Yami said. Kyshin looks at the docter. "Is he going to be ok!" Kyshin demanded. "We had to operate to stop internal bleeding and he suffered a sevear head injury we're not sure how long he'll be able to stay awake." Dr. Green said looking away from Yami. "I'm sorry." He said and turns and walks out. "I shouldn't have let him go." Yami said crying. "Why!" Yami exclaimed pounding a fist into the wall. Kyshin crying too on the floor while holding Yugi's hand loosely. "Why is it always us! Why did it have to be him?" Kyshin cried. Yugi's eyes slowly started to close. /Y-Y-Yami./ Yugi said through the link before his side of the link shut down and Yugi lost consciousness. Bridget walks in at that moment. "Has there been any change?" Bridget asked looking at Yugi unconscious as he was when she visted him last time. Yami didn't say anything still crying. "N-No...W-We tho-thought h-he was awake...I know we heard him..." Kyshin said. "I see." Bridget said sadly. Bridget smiled a moment in rememberence. Kyshin looks at Bridget strangely. "You ok?" Kyshin asked. "I was just remembering the day Yugi and I lost out virginity together." Bridget said. Kyshin smiles. "This must be really hard for you..." Kyshin said. Bridget nods sadly. "Yep." Bridget said. Kyshin rubs Yami's back soothingly. "I'll never forget the day Yami took my virginity...and his own." Kyshin said. "But, there's something else you should know." Bridget said. "Your pregnant?" Kyshin asked. Bridget nods. "Yeah." Bridget said. Kyshin smiles. "Congradulations! I had a daughter...but that was 3000 years ago...long story..her name was Nila. When is it due, how many monthes?" Kyshin asked. "I'm almost 2 months along." Bridget said. Yugi groaned. He slowly opened his eyes. /Y-Y-Yami, i-it h-h-hurts./ Yami shoves Kyshin and runs to Yugi. -Yugi!- "Yami?..." Kyshin started. /I-It h-h-hurts./ "Yugi! He's awake! What hurts? Tell me...we can help you..." Yami said. /M-My h-h-head i-is p-p-pounding. / "Yugi!" Bridget exclaims taking Yugi's hand. "B-Bri?" Yugi asked stuttering from the pain. "Yugi...can you hear me...do you remember me?" Yami asked. /Y-Y-Yami/ "Il est moi, et repose mon amour." Bridget said. (It's me, just rest my love.) "Je v-v-veux m-m-mon a-a-amour." Yugi stuttered in pain. (I w-w-will m-m-my l-l-love.) "Yu-" Yami started. Then Kyshin grabs his hand. "I think they should have some alone time..." Kyshin said. "Shhh, économiser votre force, vous aurez besoin d'elle." Bridget said. (Shhh, save your strength, you'll need it.) "T-T-Toute l-la d-d-droite m-m-mon a-a-amour." Yugi stuttered in pain. (A-All r-r-right m-my l-l-love.) "Bon, reposez maintenant mon amour. Je ne veux pas que vous deveniez plus mauvais." Bridget said. (Good, now rest my love. I don't want you to get any worse.) "N-N-N'inq-q-quiétez p-pas m-m-mon a-a-amour. J-J-J'irai b-b-bien." Yugi stuttered in pain. (D-D-Don't w-w-worry m-m-my l-l-love. I-I-I'll b-be f-f-fine.) "J'espère vraiment que vous avez raison, mon amour." Bridget said. (I truly hope you're right, my love.) "J-Je s-s-suis s-sûr q-que j-je s-s-suis m-mon a-a-amour." Yugi stuttered in pain. (I-I'm s-s-sure t-t-that I a-a-am m-my l-l-love.) "Alors je vous ferai confiance et aurai le droit de that're de foi." Bridget said nodding. (Then I will trust you and have faith that're right.) "B-Bon, m-mon a-a-amour." Yugi stuttered in pain. (G-Good, m-my l-l-love.) /Y-Y-Yami, i-it h-h-hurts s-so m-m-much./ "What hurts aibou?" Yami asked. /My head. / "Should I call for the doctor? " Yami asked. /Yeah./ "Kyshin. Get the doctor please." Yami said. Kyshin nods. Dr. Green was walking past Yugi's room. "Doctor! Please come quick!" Kyshin exclaimed. Dr. Green nods and runs in Yugi's room. "What's going on?" Dr. Green asked. "He's awake! But his head hurts... what do we do?" Yami asked. Dr. Green nods and injected into the IV some morphen. "That should help the pain. But, just to warn you, the morphen will make Yugi very tired. And to be honset I don't know how or why he woke up. Before you came in he was in a coma." Dr. Green said. Kyshin grabs onto Yami's arm. "He won't slip back into a coma...will he?" Kyshin asked. "I doubt it." Dr. Green said. Yugi's eyes slowly started to close and he fell asleep. "I think we should let him rest." Yami said. "He's so adorable and peaceful in his sleep...it's like... he's escaped the pain..." Kyshin said. "Maybe he's dreaming..." Yami said.

THE NEXT DAY OUTSIDE YUGI ROOM

Dr. Green ran passed Yugi's room with a nurse running beside him. "Are you sure?" Dr. Green asked. "Yes, our Jane Doe coma paitsent has woke up." The nurse said. "I wonder when we can take him back...to college..." Kyshin said. "I know..." Yami started. "This is very strange she's been in a coma almost 9 years." Dr. Green said. "Have you noticed how our Mr. Motou and our Jane Doe resemble eachother?" The nurse asked. "Yes, I have." Dr. Green said. "I wonder how long he'll sleep for..." Yami said. Yugi opens his eyes. "Huh? Nah." Yugi said. "Speak of the devil. Yugi, how do you feel?" Yami asked. "Would you like something to drink?" Kyshin asked. "I'm fine...I think." Yugi said. "Are you sure?" Yami asked. "This will sound crazy but, I thought I sensed my mother." Yugi said. "You did?" Yami asked. Kyshin runs into the room dropping a glass of water. Glass shatters evrywhere and she runs to Yugi. "Yugi! Your mother...is in this hospital...right across from your room!" Kyshin exclaimed. "S-S-She i-is?" Yugi asked in shock. "Y-yes..." Kyshin said. "Y-Y-Yami..." Yugi said. "What is it? Are you frightened to see her again? After so long..." Yami said. "Actually I'm anxious. " Yugi said. "You should rest now, Yugi...I'll take you to her soon." Kyshin said. /Yami, do you think she'll recognize me/ "Of course she will your her son." Yami said. /Yami, can you check on her/ Yami walks in to his mother's room. "Mo-" Yami cut off his voice cracks. "Mom..." Yami starts. Yuri Motou was sitting up and looked at Yami her bright amethyst eyes visable. "Yami?" Yuri asked. Yami looks hesitant but then runs to his mom hugging her. "Mom... I missed you...we missed you." Yami said crying against her and trying to hide it. "It's OK Yami I know." Yuri said smiling. Kyshin watching from outside the door to the room. "I'm sorry..." Yami saod trying to hide his tears. "Don't be." Yuri said hugging Yami. "I'm not sup-supposed to cry..." Yami said. "It's alright to cry Yami." Yuri said. "She's so sweet..." Kyshin said smiling. "No...i-it's not. I'm such a baby..." Yami said hiccuping. "Have I aways been so w-weak?" Yami asked. "You've been away from me alot longer then your brother." Yuri said smiling. "It's alright to cry. " She said.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Yugi was released from the hospital. Yuri was staying in a hotel by Yugi and Bridget's appartment. Yami and Kyshin were staying in another room in the same hotel. Yugi calls Bridget at that time Yami and her were talking. Bridget gets up and picks up the telephone. "Hello." Bridget said. "Hi, Bri." Yugi said. "Hi, Yugi." Bridget said smiling. Yami looked at Bridget when she said Yugi. "They said I can come home today." Yugi said. Bridget's smile widened. "That's great." Bridget said. "Yeah." Yugi said. "I'll be right there." Bridget said. "I'll cya when you get here." Yugi said and hung up. "He can come home today?" Yami asked. Bridget nods.

A MONTH LATER

Yugi recovered from the car accident. He and Bridget were discuseing going to Domino. They decide to. Yami and Kyshin were already back in domino. Soon the game shop phone rang Yami ran to get the phone. Nassir appeared behind Yami and knock him out and disappeared with his unconscious form before Kyshin or grandpa realized Yami was hurt. The phone kept ringing and Kyshin ran to the phone and answered it. "Kyshin speaking, talk to me." She said. "Hi, Kyshin. Is Yami home?" Yugi asked. "Yami!" Kyshin shouted. "Hmmm, Yugi? Hold on a sec. Let me see if he's in the bathroom. It's hard to hear from there." She said. "OK." Yugi said. Kyshin goes to bathroom and find it unnoccupied. "That's strange..." Kyshin said. Yugi was waiting. Bridget was putting some of their bags in her car. "Yugi... I can't..." Kyshin started. "Can't what?" Yugi asked. "Find Yami..." Kyshin said sadly. "Alright, we'll be there as soon as we can." Yugi said and with that he hung up. "Alright, we'll be there as soon as we can." Yugi said.

A FEW HOURS LATER WITH YAMI

Yami groaned and came to in a cage. "Uhnnnn...I feel sick..." Yami said and looks around. "Where the hell! Oh no...nassir...he's back. Now I know I'm gonna be sick..." He said. "It's funny you should use the phase hell. Because that is exactly where I brought you." Nassir said. "I thought my wife kicked your sorry ass!" Yami exclaimed. "Sorry, I can't died. Didn't I tell you...I'm already dead. I killed myself about 2 years after my son put the puzzle together." Nassir said. "Your my father!" Yami exclaimed. "No, Yugi's my son." Nassir said. Yami pales and turns green slightly. "W-What?" Yami asked. "I take it my son hasn't told you much about his childhood." Nassir said smirking. "Your lying. you have to be lying. Yugi tells me everything...And then...who is my father?" Yami asked. "Yugi's childhood wasn't very nice, I made sure of that." Nassir said. "But...no. No! It's all a lie! A lie! I am dreaming! And when wake up I'll be lying next to Kyshin..." Yami yelled. Nassir smirks. "It's all true. And this is no dream. And you are defenceless here, you can't use your shadow magic here pharaoh." Nassir said. "We'll see about that!" Yami excliamed. Nassir grabs a whip off the wall. "It useless." Nassir said. "I can do whatever I want to you. Because you can't died here or grow old. And for every week where Yugi is a thousand years goes by here. And I doubt your spirit would even last a week of constint torture and slavery. A week up there that is." Nassir said. "Please...let me go..." Yami pled. Nassir smirks. "I don't think so. It's possible that when we let you go next week that you may recover. But, I'm going to have fun tortureing you." Nassir said. "Why? What do you want from me...from any of us?" Yami asked. Nassir smirked. "Well since I can't have my son, I'll get my revenge on him through you." Nassir said. Yami starts kicking the cage and trying to kick Nassir. "LET ME GO!" Yami shouted. "No." Nassir said and uncoiled the whip. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Your sick..." Yami said as the whip hit again. "Ahhhhhhhhhh." Yami screamed.

MEANWHILE WITH YUGI

Yugi was on a plane with Bridget heading to Domino stareing out the window lost in thought.

3 DAYS LATER

Kyshin hears the doorbell ring and runs to open door.

"Hi Yugi... Hiya Bridget... come on in..." Kyshin said.

"Hi. No, sign of him yet?" Yugi asked with deep concern.

Kyshin started crying.

"No..." Kyshin said.

"We'll find him...I'm sure of it." Yugi said.

"It's Nassir...I know it." Kyshin said.

Yugi clitchs his fists tightly almost to the point of drawling blood.

"Damn him." Yugi mumbles under his breath.

MEANWHILE WITH NASSIR AND YAMI 

"Of course I was never really human." Nassir said.

"I don't want to hear it! I don't care about your life! I care about mine! LET ME GO! please...I beg of you..." Yami pled.

MEANWHILE WITH YUGI, KYSHIN AND BRIDGET

Yugi eyes were hidden by shadow.

"Yugi?" Bridget asked with concern.

Yugi was surrounded by black flames. Then Yugi's tri-colored hair started blowing. Bridget frowns.

"What! What is wrong with him!" Kyshin demanded.

"I have a weird feeling about this." Bridget said.

Then Yugi's hair turned all black. The Yugi opens his normally amethyst eye. Only now they were a demon red. There was a bright flash and Yugi disappeared and reappeared behind Nassir.

"Hmmmmmm who are you?" Yami asked.

Nassir spun to face Yugi.

"Yugi!" Nassir demanded.

"That's right, father." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice chuckleing darkly.

"WHAT! Yugi!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi holds up a soul card and there was a flash Nassir compleltly disappeared.

"That was amusing." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.

Yugi throws the soul card into the air and a fireball appears in his hand. He throws it at the soul card destroying it and the soul within it.Then he throws a fireball and the door to the cage to let Yami out.

"Yugi...how did you..." Yami started.

Then Yami smiles.

"Nevermind." He said.

Yugi holds out a hand to Yami.

"Let's go home." Yugi said in a deep demon voice.

"Let's." Yami said.

Yugi was waiting for Yami to take his hand. Yami took his hand.

"Let's go." Yami said.

Yugi shimmers himself and Yami out of hell and to the game shop.

"Yami!" Kyshin exclaimed and runs to him and squeezes him really tight.

"Kyshin...Sweetie I can't breathe." Yami said.

Kyshin blushes and sweatdrops.

"Sorry. I am just so glad your ok! you too Yugi!" Kyshin said and hugs Yugi.

Yugi sighs and looks at Yami.

/I've never taken that form before./

"I could bearly control myself down there. And it's all because of my father!" Yami exclaimed.

"He is your father than..." Yami started.

Yugi nods.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

Yugi sat down on the couch. Then he looks at Yami tears forming in his amethyst eyes.

"It all started when I was two." Yugi started.

"He use to beat on me and mom..." He cut off as tears fell from his eyes.

TBC…


	3. The Facts

CHAPTER 3  
"The Facts"

"Oh Yugi, that's just terrible. You don't have to continue if you don't want too." Yami said.

"It's OK..." Yugi said.

FLASHBACK 

A little 6 year boy was playing on the floor of his room.

"Yugi, honey. It's time for dinner." Yuri said walking in.

"Coming." Yugi said and stood up and ran over to her.

'I hope daddy's not here.' Yugi thought to himself.

Yuri picks him up.

"Let's go eat." Yuri said.

Yugi's eyes widened when he looked at the bedroom door. Nassir stood in Yugi's doorway. Yuri looks down at Yugi.

"What's the matter baby?" Yuri asked.

Yugi clutched tightly to Yuri's shirt shaking.

"Yugi..." Yuri starts.

Then Yuri gasped.

"N-nassir..."

-What? What does he want?-

Yugi trys to get down out of Yuri's arms in a blind panic. He was so lost in the flashback that he didn't hear Yami.

"Yugi...please stop! Stay calm baby...Shh...come with mommy." Yuri said and starts to run.

Yugi tears of fear in his eyes. Nassir reappears in front of Yuri.

"Just stay out of this Yuri." Nassir said.

Then Nassir grabs Yugi's arm hard. Tears of pain started to pour down Yugi's face. A snap was faintly heard.

"M-M-Mommy..." Yugi whispears his voice full of pain.

"Mommy...he's hurting my arm." He wimpered in pain.

"Leave him out of this!he has done nothing to you! I am the one you want...not him!STOP!" Yuri shouted and kicks Nassir and runs with Yugi.

"M-M-Mommy...my arm still hurts." Yugi wimpered still in pain.

"Shh...It's going to be ok...let me see your arm." Yuri said and looks at yugi's arm with concern.

"Oh no...I'm afraid it's broken baby, so try not to move it too much." She said.

Nassir appeared in front of the duo and raised a soul card to steal Yugi's soul.

"Say bye bye, son." Nassir said.

Yugi was shaking badly and scooted back from him. And winced when he used his broken arm by accident. Yuri jumps in front of Yugi to protect him. "Leave him...ALONE!" Yuri shouted.

Nassir smirked and the soul card flashed.

"Good-Bye Yuri." Nassir said.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Yuri screamed.

"Yugi...I love you! And I'll never forget y-" She was cut off when he stole was taken.

FLASHBACK END 

Tears were just pouring down Yugi's cheeks and he was sobbing hard. Yami holds Yugi close to him.

"It's alright aibou...it's ok now." Yami said.

Kyshin was crying.

"Unless that bastard comes back..." Kyshin started.

"I...doubt he...will...after what...I did...to him." Yugi sobbed out because of the memory.

"Shhh..." Yami said and holds him tighter.

Yugi holds Yami and crys on Yami's shoulder. "Aww...and I thought my life was tragic...I'm sorry Yugi...I failed..." Kyshin said.

Slowly Yugi's tears stopped and he looked at Kyshin.

"Look, the fact is he commited suicide 2 years after I put the puzzle together." Yugi said with a sigh.

"But, he was never human." Yugi said.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kyshin asked.

"Yeah...is there?" Yami asked.

"I destroyed his soul...remember Yami." Yugi said.

"Yes, that's true." Yami said.

"I'm so very sorry..." Kyshin said.

"Don't be...he was evil to the core." Yugi said.

"He belonged in hell and I'm glad he killed himself!" Yugi exclaimed.

"But...if he isn't human than how can he die?" Kyshin asked.

"I don't give a damn about how. I'm just glad he did." Yugi said coldly.

Yami: So are we.  
Kyshin: I'm hungry, let's go out for dinner!  
Yugi: Go on a head I need a minute alone.  
Bridget: (Frowns for a second.) He's not acting like himself, I wonder what else is going on here. (She thinks to herself) Alright, Yugi. (She nods)  
Yami: aibou...are you sure your ok?  
Kyshin: Yeah, we can wait for you.  
Yugi: (nods, looking into a shadowy cornor.) I'll be fine, guys. I just need a minute. (With that Yugi walks up to his room.)   
Yami: I don't think we should go. I'm waiting down here for him.

(When Yugi closed his door a shadowy figure appeared in front of him.) Yugi: (Narrows his eyes to the point they matched Yami's) Who are you? And what do you want? ((Yugi is the only on I'm gonna type out cause he's the only one the other could possible hear.))  
Yugi: WHAT! NO, I WON'T YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! (He shouts)  
((I meant others.))  
Bridget: (Looks at Yami and Kyshin) Did you two hear that?  
Yami: (nods)  
Kyshin: What is he doing ?  
Yami: Let's go!  
Yugi: NO, I CAN'T DO THAT! (He shouts)

Kyshin: (runs upstairs and Yami follows) (looks back at Bridget) Are you coming?  
Bridget: (Nods and follows)  
Yugi: THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY OUT OF IT! (He shouts)  
Yami: What the hell!  
Kyshin: Who is he talking to!  
Yugi: NO YOU'RE WRONG! (He shouts)  
Yugi: You have to be.

Bridget: Who ever it is he doesn't like what they're saying.  
Yami: (grabs Kyshin's hand) Come on...  
Kyshin: What if it's Nassir?  
Yugi: (Falls to his knees in shock) There has to be a way out of this. (He mumbled and wasn't paying attention as the shadowy figure aproached him with a athomy in his hand. Luckly for Yugi his door was unlocked so, Yami and Kyshin could walk right in.)

Yami:STOP!   
Kyshin: Whoever you are! Leave Yugi the hell alone!  
(The shadowy figure disappeared the athomy fell to the floor in front of Yugi.)  
Yugi: (Blinks and looks at the door and saw Kyshin and Yami.)  
Yami:Yugi! What is going on!  
Kyshin: (walks over to the athomy and picks it up)  
Yugi: (Frowns) I can't tell you.   
Yami: Yugi, you will tell me! Do you understand?  
Kyshin: (still playing adn feeling the dagger in her hands) Hmmm  
Yugi: (Looks away) You won't like it.

Yami: We don't care! I love you yugi, and you need to tell me what's going on.  
Yugi: That was Nassir's twin brother. They going to make me come down there and work for them tomorrow. He said that Nassir worked there for years before he killed himself. He said the only way out is to die before they force me down there tomorrow.  
Yugi: But, there has to be another way!

Yami: I wish I knew what to do.  
Kyshin: I have an idea.  
Yugi: (Looks at her) What is it?  
Kyshin: Yuor not going to like it...and it's extremely risky...  
Yugi: Just tell me.

Kyshin: (hands him the dagger) Fake suicide...  
Yugi: (Takes it and cocks an eyebrow) What do you mean fake suicide?  
Kyshin: You know...pretend to be dead. Make it look like you killed yourself. I'll help you...  
Yugi: (Nods) Alright, what do we do?

Kyshin: (hands him a rope and loosely ties it around his neck) Come on...you wouldn't kill yourself here.  
Yugi: (nods) OK. (He goes with her) Where do you think we should do this?  
Kyshin: The bathroom...that's where my friend...  
Yugi: (Blinked) Huh?

Kyshin: Nothing...  
Yugi: OK, the bathroom then.  
Kyshin: ok, let's go.   
Yugi: (nods) Yeah.  
(in bathroom)  
Kyshin: Give me the dagger.  
Yugi: (Hands her the dagger)

Kyshin: (cuts herself) Uhhhh...(blood comes out and drips to the floor) (she smears the blood on Yugi's face)  
Yugi: You gonna be OK?  
Kyshin: Fine...(rubs the rope in her blood) (puts rope on Yugi's neck and pulls it tight) I s this too tight? I can loosen it.  
Yugi: It's fine.

Kyshin: Now...The hard part is faking the funeral.  
((Yami shouldn't have heard her if he did they get suspicious.)) Yugi: (Nods) I know.   
((lol so would Bridget!))  
Kyshin: umm...(rips his shirt gently) We have to make this look good. We have to fool your grandpa too...  
Yugi: That and Yami fool Yami and Bridget.  
((One to many Yami's in that one.))  
Kyshin: But...how do we do that...Should I fake my own death too or..  
Yugi: They would suspect something if Yami and Bridget don't react like they should, so they have to believe it too.  
Yugi: You could be the one who finds me.  
Kyshin: So then, don't fake my own suicide. Ok. (turns bath tub faucet.) Let's make more blood. (pulls out food coloring) Red should do. I don't want to pass out from blood loss.  
Yugi: (nods) I don't want you to either.

Kyshin: Get in. But, keep your clothes on. And tie the other end of the rope to the shower head. (starts to tie other end)  
Yugi: (Gets in)   
Kyshin: Now, start to rip your clothes...big slahes and I'll get paint to make it look more like thick real blood...this is just how I found my friend...  
Yugi: (Cocks an eyebrow but, decides now wasn't the time. He rips his clothes.) I just hope Yami falls for it. And what about the whole moving thing? And the breathing thing?

Kyshin: Ummm...I suggest you go to the bathroom before we start this whole thing...other wise you might have to hold it for a long time. (thinks for a second) this will be hard...  
Yugi: (Nods) OK.

Kyshin: Let's see, to make Yami fall for this...we'll have to get him to think you did all this. You know...I think we should wait untill he's asleep to do this suicide thing.

Yugi: (nods) Well, it's late so we won't have to wait long.

Yugi: And I'll have to compeleltly shut down the mindlink too.

Kyshin: yeah...

Yami: What are you guys doing! Are we going to dinner or what!

Kyshin: Uh oh.

Yugi: I'm sick to my stomach so I'm not going.

Yugi: (Whispears to Kyshin) Make sure the door locked.

Kyshin: It is. But, it will seem a little funny that were in a bathroom together and all (She whispeared back)...I lost my appetite too!

Yugi: You and Bridget go on to dinner.

Kyshin: I don't want to anymore...I feel like I'm going to throw up.

YugI: Kyshin, I meant Yami. 

Kyshin: Oh, good. They would know that we were up to something if they saw me skip the dessert.

Yugi: (sense this and completly shut down the mindlink) Yami's asleep.

Kyshin: Good. Let's go. (walks into bathroom) wanna go to the bathroom before I tie you up?

Yugi: (nods) Turn around.

Kyshin: (blushes) I'll just leave the room for a minute.

Yugi: (nods) Good.

Kyshin: (walks out of room)

(Soon Yugi opened the door) Yugi: Done.

Kyshin: K let's get too work. lay back down in the tub. and hold still. My hands are cold, sorry.

Yugi: (nods and lays down in the tub)

Kyshin: (ties rope tight around his neck) Oh, yea...here. (pulls out a jar of paint and slahes it across Yugi's nneck)

Yugi: Let's just do this...I don't wanna have to be "dead" any longer then I have to.

Kyshin: Ok. (sets everything up) We are all done...now the breathing and all...

Yugi: (smirks and starts to breath so shallow you couldn't see it)

Yugi: (Straighted his face) How's that? 

Kyshin: (smiles) good, just try not to grin. After they, well, after I tell them about you being dead and all, they are going to want to get you buried or creamated so, when the funeral comes, I will take you with me to America.

Yugi: (Nods) OK. So let's do this now.

Kyshin: wait...(puts water on her face to make it look like she's crying) Ok...I can make myself cry, but not this soon...I'm scared...

Yugi: (nods) The sooner we do this the sooner this will be over.

Kyshin: Get ready... (screams really loud)

Yugi: (went limp in case they ran in right away and breathed shallow.)

Yami: (comes running) Kyshin! What is it!

Kyshin: BRIDGET!

Bridget: (runs in)

Kyshin: Yugi...is dead... (starts to cry for real)

Bridget: (starts crying)

Yami: What! (shoves Kyshin and looks down at Yugi) Why...

Brdiget: (runs out crying really hard)

Kyshin: ...(starts to vomit on the floor.)

Yami: (tries to hide his tears but fails and screams really loud, also running out of the room)

Yugi: (waits for the OK)

Kyshin: (wipes mouth and nods) OK.

Yugi: (Gets up and talks softly so no one but, Kyshin could hear him.) That was really hard...listening to Yami and Bridget like that and to do nothing to confort them.

Kyshin: I know...maybe I should go and talk to them

Yugi: Now what do we do?

Kyshin: Only one thing we can do...plan for tommorow. That is probably when they will have the funeral.

Yugi: And aviod them for me.

Kyshin: What do you mean?

Yugi: I mean I have to avoid them seeing me. I am suppose to be dead after all.

Kyshin: I know that! But...I am...no, we are going to have to run away tonight.

Yugi: (nods)

Yugi: But, we have to make them think that they buried me tomorrow.

Kyshin: Actually, I thought about running away with you now.

Yugi: They'll have to think they buried me tomorrow. Hmmm. (Soon there was a flash and there was a dead magical clone in the tub just like Yugi was suppose to look) That'll do it. That is just very hard to do...in fact I wasn't sure I could. (The magical clone looked exactly like Yugi.)

Kyshin: (a little scared) Wow...ok then...I'll pack your stuff so, tell me what you want me to bring.

Yugi: My favorite outfit of course, and my deck. Aside from that I don't really care.

Kyshin: Sure. If we need anything that I forget to pack, then we can just buy it in America.

Yugi: (nods) Yep. 

Kyshin: (walks out the room to get the stuff.)

(There was a flash and Yugi's body cleaned up.)

Yugi: (looks at his torn clothes) I really need to change my clothes.

Kyshin: (back in 5 minutes with bookbags of their stuff) Ready when you are.

Yugi: (Walks over and takes a bag or two.) Let's go.

Kyshin: do you want to change or anything before we go?

Yugi: (Looks at her) I probably should.

Kyshin: K. You want me to leave or turn around?

Yugi: Just turn around.

Kyshin: Ok. Yuor clothes are in that bag. (points to a blue backpack)

Yugi: (nods and pulls out his faveorite outfit)

Kyshin: (turns around)

Yugi: (changes) Done.

Kyshin: (turns back around) let me pee real quick and then we'll leave

Yugi: (Faces the door)

Kyshin: (zips up her skirt) Let's go.

Yugi: (nods and starts to sneak out of the house)

Kyshin: I feel really bad about not saying good bye. (following Yugi)

Yugi: I know.

Kyshin: (both are in the street) How do we get to the air port?

Yugi: Follow me. (Leads the way to the airport.) 

Kyshin: So, we are going to walk?

Yugi: Yami and Bridget would hear the car. So yeah.

Kyshin: Let me change my shoes then. I don't feel like walking 10 miles in pumps!

Yugi: (nods) I can't help but, wonder what Yami is doing in his room right now. He's probably very upset to say the least.

Kyshin: I hope he doesn't kill himself...what will I do with out him? And when he goes to bed tonight and finds me not sleeping next to him tomorrow morning, he'll be devasted. The things he loves most in life will be gone...

Yugi: And the fact that he already lost his hikari, his aibou.

Kyshin: Oh Yugi...what if were making a terrible mistake? Should I at least say goodbye?

Yugi: No, you should stay. I'll be fine on my own.

Kyshin: No way! We are sticking together through this Yugi...I am not leaving you.

Yugi: No, I won't let you. Yami need you more now. And besides I wanna make sure Bridget and baby are gonna be ok.

Kyshin: Yugi...no! I am going with you and thta's finale!

Yugi: (Shook his head.) Please I'm counting on you and Yami to take care of Bridget and the baby. You are staying here. I don't think Yami could handle lossing both of us.

Kyshin: fine...but Yugi, plaese be very careful...even though I love Yami, I love you very much too. So, please (crying) Please be careful!

Yugi: (nods) I will.

Kyshin: No Yugi you don't understand! you guys are all I have...

Yugi: Don't worry. I promise, I'll be careful you just promise to take care of Yami, Bridget and the baby.

Kyshin: I will...

"Good." Yugi said and ran off.

6 MONTHS LATER

Yugi has been running a new company who's pratically putting KaibaCorb out of business. The danger has passed and Yugi holds his first press conference.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I know you have all been wonder who is running this company..." Yugi started.

"Guys!" Bridget shouted.

"What? Is it time?" Kyshin asked.

Bridget: Put on that news conference where Yami can see it.

Kysshin: Ok. Where is Yami?

Bridget: Probably in Yugi's room.

Kyshin: Ok. How do I do that?

Bridget: Just put it on somewhere he can hear it.

Kyshin: K. (Turns the volume up real loud.)

Yugi: I'm aware you've all heard the story of my death. The fact is I had to fake my death to get away from some very bad people who were trying to make me work for him…

Kyshin: What is he doing? Are you sure this is a good thing Bridget? Yami will get mad that I lied.

Yugi: I was forced to make all the people I care, believe I was dead…

Yami: What…(runs out of the bedroom)

Yugi: (Tears in his eyes) I can only hope the people I care about can forgive me.

Yami: (Runs to Kyshin) What is going on here!

Kyshin: (crying) Awww. Yugi. Of course they'll forgive you, question is will they ever forgive me?

Yugi: (Ran inside, He ran to his office once there he let the tears fall and closed the door saying to himself.) I just hope that part about making everyone believe I was dead keeps Yami from get to mad at Kyshin.

Yami: Kyshin...did you...

Kyshin: (winces)

Yami: You DID! You knew?

Kyshin: uh...

Yami: (starts crying) How could you!

Kyshin: I-I I'm sorry! (crying and holding Yami)

Yami: Get off of me! (Shoves Kyshin hard and makes her fall.)

Bridget: (Clinched her eyes shut. Something wet started to hit the ground but, it wasn't from her eyes)

Kyshin: Uh...

Yami: Get away from me!

Kyshin: Please forgive me...I-I (looks over at Bridget) Are you ok? (gasps) Bridget! What's happening! (runs to Bridget) Oh my Ra! What do we do! Did your water break? Are you ok? OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

Bridget: (Nods) Yeah, it did.

Kyshin: What do we do?

Bridget: I have to get to a hospital fast.

Kyshin: Right! YAMI! Let's go! I know you are in a crappy mood and are totally pissed with me but, shut it and Drive!

Yami: Fine.

Yugi: (Had cried himself to sleep on the couch in his office.)

Kyshin: Is there any way to contact Yugi! I mean, he is the father! 

Bridget: It just started so it's gonna be a while. And he's moved his business here to Domino. And Yami could get through secrity easily.

Kyshin: Well, we better get you too the hospital first. We can worry about that later. Are you guys going to get married?

Bridget: OK. Let's hurry. And we were planning to. The sooner I get to the hospital the sooner Yami can go get Yugi.

The mind link between the two was partly open. Not enough to talk but, Yami could sense the emotion Yugi's dream was making Yugi feel. Things like deep sadness and guilt.

Yami: Kyshin, I am trusting you to take care of Bridget and help her through this, but you'll probably fail.

Kyshin: ...

Yami: I still haven't forgiven you.

Kyshin: But...I'm your wife!

Yami: Are you?

Kyshin: ...(starts to cry) Let's go Bridget!

Yami: _Yugi, where are you? Yugi, can you here me?_

Yugi's been having this same dream for the last 6 month. All Yami got from Yugi was what he was saying in his dream.

Yugi: _No, please. NO! I didn't mean for this to happen!_

Yami: (sighs) _Yugi, please...you have to hear me. Bridget needs you. Wake up!_

From his subconscious mind even if he couldn't actually hear it did and an image of a sign J.O.L. came to Yami.

Yami: I have to go get him!

Yugi: _(sobs) No! I didn't mean for this to happen! Please, Yami come back._

Yami: (runs into J.O.L.) I am looking for Yugi. (to the secratary) Have you seen him?

Secratary: He's in his office.

Yami: Thanks. (runs towards his office. He opens the door) Yugi?

Yugi: (Was curled up on his couch)

Yami: (walks over to him) Yugi...wake up.

Yugi: (groaned and slowly opened his eyes and looked at Yami. It took a minute to resister that Yami was really there) Yami! (he shot up off the couch)

Yami: (hugs him) Oh, Yugi! I am so glad you are still alive! But, we have to go to the hospital and quick!

Yugi: (Hugs Yami back) Why?

Yami: It's Bridget. Her water just broke an hour ago. So, we best hurry. 

Yugi: (Eyes widen for a minute and he runs out of his office. He was heading straight for the hospital)

Yami: Yugi! Wait! (runs after him)

Yugi: (stops and looks at him) Yami, you should be grateful that Kyshin helped me fake my suicide…because if she hadn't I would have really done it...

Yami: I still do not know if I can ever forgive her...she lied to me...but, I forgive you. I just can't forgive her...

Yugi: (tears pouring down) Yami, I was willing to do anything not to become my father and I was certain that if I'd been forced to take that job I would have...she helped me avoid that without having to kill myself.

Yami: She should have told me...Do you know how I felt! (crying) I was going to kill myself for real! I love you Yugi. You and Kyshin...i love you both so much...you guys are all I have...

Yugi: You and Bridget had to believe I was dead until it was safe. I made her promise not to tell you...she knew I'd tell you when it was safe...I also made her promise to take care of you, Bridget and the baby.

Yami: I know but...we'll talk later. Right now, we have to get to Bridget. I left Kyshin with her but I bet she's failing miserably.

Yugi: (Contiued running to the hospital)

Yami: (running too.)

Soon the two arrived at the hospital.

Yugi: (Was out of breathe found out where Bridget was and ran there despite being out of breathe. He ran to Bridget's bedside when he got there he brushed bangs away from her face) Bri... 

Bridget: I know, Yugi. (Cuping his face and smiling) I know. 

Kyshin: Thank god Your here! (hugs Yugi) Bridget is going to be a great mom...and you're gonna be a great father.

Yugi: I hope I will.

Kyshin: I know you will!

Yugi: (smiles at her.)

Yami: How are you Bridget?

Bridget: I'm fine, Yami.

Yugi: How did Joey and the rest of the gang handle the "suicide"?

Kyshin: Umm...I was the one to tell them...Joey... was horrified...and well, Tea...she was still disgusted that you and Bridget are lovers and that I took "her" Yami away...

MEANWHILE WITH JOEY

The phone rang.

Joey: Hello.

Tristan: Joey, man, you're not going to believe it...

Joey: What? 

Tristan: It's Yugi...I just saw him talking in a press conference...

Joey: What! Man, ya gotta be seein' dings!

Tristan: I doubt it. Duke saw him running towards the hospital with Yami right behind him. So did I for that matter.

Joey: Aw man...ya sure bout dis?

Tristan: Yep. To be honest I've been seeing him for weeks. But, I thought I was losing it. I started seeing him 2 weeks ago.

Joey: Dang! Well, let's go find our buddy!

Tristan: He was heading to the hospital...wait maybe Bridget's in labor. I'll meet ya there.

Joey: C'ya Trist.

(With that Tristan hung up.)

Joey: (hung up and grabs a jacket. runs outside to the hospital)

Tristan: (was waiting for Joey.) 

Joey: Hey. I came as fast as I can. (out of breath)

Tristan: Let's see if he's still here. (Walks inside a small smile on his face.)

Yugi: (Was gasping slightly)

Joey: Yugi!

Yugi: (looked towards the door when he heard Joey's voice.)

Joey: (comes running to Yugi) Aww man! (hugs Yugi) I missed ya so much!

Yugi: (Smiles and hugs Joey back.) I missed you two...(He sorta gasped out)

Joey: What's wrong?

Yugi: Since I was out in that rain storm last week. I've had a hard time breathing. (He gasps out.)

Joey: Maybe we should get ya some help man.

Yugi: (Nods)

Joey: How is Bridget?

Yugi: She in the delivery room now. (He gasps out)

Joey: How bout Yami and Kyshin?

Yugi: Yami's mad at Kyshin for lying to him...(He gasps out)

Joey: Can't blame him there...What she did was dishonest. What you did was pretty bad too...

Yugi: I had no choice...(He gasps out)

Joey: I know. Let me guess, Kyshin helped ya wit dis, huh?

Yugi: (Nods still gasping) Yeah.

Yami: _Yugi, are you feeling well? You don't sound too good.  
_  
Yugi: _Do you remember that huge rain storm? (He gasps through the link)_

Yami: _Yes. Why are you breathing like that? Did you catch_ _pneumonia? We have to get you to a doctor!  
_  
Yugi: _I know, Yami. (He gasps through the link)_

Yami: _Well, let's go! _(walks out of the waiting room and over to Yugi) Come on! I am not going to have you die on me.

Yugi: (nods) _OK, Yami. (Gasps through the link)_

Yami: Kyshin is in the labor room helping Bridget. So, I'll get a doctor. for you right now.

Yugi: _(sat down on a chair in the hall) OK, Yami. (He gasps out through the link)_

Yami: Good. I'll be back. (Runs up to the nurses station.) Help, my friend has pneumonia and I think it's getting worse by the moment!

(The women nodded and sent for a doctor from another floor.)

Yami: Come on, Yugi.

(The doctor arrived at where Yami was.)

The doctor: Where's the patient?

Yami: (grabs Yugi) Right here.

The doctor: (takes Yugi down to the ER so he could treat him. Then he checks Yugi over and gives him a drug that paralyzes the body and intabates because Yugi's airway was starting to close.)

Yugi: _Yami, where are you?  
_  
Yami: Right here Yugi.

Yugi: (Panicky) _I can't move._

Yami: it's ok, Yugi. Stay calm. Panicking will only make it worse.

Yugi: (tries to calm down) _Why can't I move?_

Yami: The doctor is trying to treat you with out struggle. It's just medicine.

Yugi: _Then it'll ware off good._

MEANWHILE IN THE DELIVERY ROOM

The doctor smacked the baby on the butt and then it started to cry. The nurse cleaned up the baby and wrapped it in a blanket.

MEANWHILE IN THE ER

Yugi: _Yami, the baby…Bri just had the baby._

Yami: Really? Are you sure?

Yugi: _Yeah.   
_  
Yami: Well then, let's go to her. You're the daddy after all.

Yugi:_ I wish I could but, this damn tube._

Yami: Do you wish for it to be removed? The doctor could do the procedure later. But, to tell you the truth...I am sure Kyshin is doing fine in helping Bridget. So, I think we get you safe and well first, then worry about the baby and Bridget. (smiles thinking of Kyshin) Trust me, they are in good hands. Kyshin was a wonderful mother...

Yugi: _OK, well wait. I just wish I knew what she had and if they were OK.  
_  
Yami: I have a strong feeling the baby is very healthy and beautiful. Just like its mother...and you.

Yugi:_ Can you do me a favor?_

Yami: Sure, anything.

Yugi:_ Can you check? I love them so much I..._ (Starts to cry)

Yami: (smiles) Of course Yugi. (puts a hand on Yugi's shoulder for comfort.) I'm sure she and the baby are just fine. Stay here and relax, I shall go and check.

Yugi: _Thanks. I missed you so much, Yami.  
_  
Yami: (tears in his eyes) Oh, Yugi. You're making me cry...

Yugi: _(sobs) Yami, all this time I've been dream that you crossed over to the afterlife because of me._

Yami: Yugi... that would never happen...I would never leave you or her...

Yugi: _I'm glad I was scared you had until you woke me up in my office._

Yami: Well you do not have to worry. I would never do such a thing to you...I vow never to leave my family.

Yugi: _Good._

Yami: Now let's go and see your child.

Yugi: _(sadly) Yami, that medcine's still effecting me and then there's this tube._

Yami: Then, (grabs a wheel chair) you'll ride to your wife.

Yugi: _OK._

Yami: Let's hurry. (pushes Yugi while running) For some reason, I feel nervous... It's like when Kyshin was giving birth to my daughter.

Yugi: _Maybe you're getting my feelings. Cause I'm really nervous._

Yami: Actually, I think I'm nervous for you and all. I mean, your going to be a first time father. And believe me, that's always nerve racking. (smiles) But your do great, I know you will.

Yugi:_ I hope so.__ Yami, I gotta admit I'm really scared. What if I...forget it._

Yami: Forget what? The baby?

Yugi: _I meant for you to forget what I was saying._

Yami: Oh, we're almost there. (turns corner and knocks on a door) 

Bridget: Can you get that, Kyshin?

Kyshin: Sure, (gets door) Hi Yugi! His Yami! Bridget, can they come in?

Bridget: Of course.

Kyshin:Kay! (opens door wide for them to fit through)

Bridget: (was holding the baby) Joey, told me Yugi was having a hard time breathing how is he now? (She asked before they came in looking at the baby in her arms)

Yami: Congradulations, Bridget.

Bridget: Her name is Nabila.

Yami: She's beautiful. The name suits her beauty.

Yugi: (Tears in his eyes.) _I have a daughter. (Tears still in his eyes.) I really have a daughter. (Yugi started to move his body without realizing it.)_

Yami: Yugi? Are you ok? Did the paralyzer wear off?

Kyshin: Paralyzer?

Yugi: _(realized he was moving) It almost has. I still can't move my legs yet._

Yami: Oh, then let me help you. (picks Yugi up and sits him on the bed next to Bridget.) She has your eyes.

Yugi: _She's beuitful isn't she?_

_  
_Yami: Very.

Kyshin: She is sooo cute! Congradulations to you to Yugi. She couldn't have done it with out you!

(Nabila's little chibi hands reached for Yugi)

Bridget: (Smiled) Go ahead Yugi.

Yugi: (Took his daughter in his arms)

_Yugi: Isn't that cute?_

Yami: She's so precious and tiny. (Tears in his eyes)

Yugi: _(Looks at Bridget who nods) Do you wanna hold her?_

Yami: I'm kinda s-scared too...what if I hurt her? She's so fragile...

Kyshin: (sighs) you were like this with our baby too.

Yugi: _It'll be fine._

Yami: i don't know if I should...

Yugi: _I want you to hold your god daughter._

Yami: God daughter...? But, I...

Yugi: _Yami, come over and hold her.  
_  
Yami: Ok...

Yugi: _Good.  
_  
Yami: But Yugi...I'm still scared. ...

Yugi: _I have faith that it'll be fine._

Yami: Fine...

Yugi: _(Carefully gives the baby to Yami.)_

Yami: (gently takes the baby.) (breathing heavily) I'm scared.

Nabila: (smiled at Yami)

Kyshin: Awww.

Yami: (smiles back) Hi there, Nabila. I'm your godfather...you're so adorable.

Yugi:_ Aww, that's so cute.  
_  
Nabila: (Let out a cute little yawn)

Yugi: _It looks like she's sleepy._

Yami: (smiles and hands her back to Bridget) Yeah. Here, and thank you. I had forgoten what a miracle was...

Yugi: _I should probably get back before the doctor freaks.  
_  
Bridget: (Smiles at Yami.) I know what you mean.

Yami: (smiles) now let's get you back to the doctor Yugi.

Yugi: (nods)

Bridget: I'll see ya later honey.

Yami: (walks over to kyshin and kisses her lips softly.) I forgive you...sweetie, just don't do this to me ever again.

Kyshin: (nods and kisses his lips again) (whispers) I love you.

Yami: And I you...

Yugi: _I'm glad.  
_  
Kyshin: (smiles)

Yami: _Me too Yugi, me too..._

Yugi: _The doctor probably noticed I was gone by now. __Just imagine his reaction when he found my bed emty._

Yami: _Just imagine his reaction when he finds that you have a daughter.  
_  
Yugi: _Good point._

Yami: _I think he'll forgive you.  
_  
Yugi: _Yeah, but, still we better get back._

Yami: _Yeah. let's go.  
_  
Yami: Kyshin, watch Bridg, for us. K?

Kyshin: K.

Yugi: _I'm glad you two are here._

Yami: _and I am glad we have you._

Yugi: _Everything's gonna be fine now._

Yami: _I hope..._

Kyshin: you guys better get going! Don't worry everything will be fine here. I was a mother before you know.

Yugi: _She's right._

Yami: Then, Come on. Good bye, Bridget. Good bye Kyshin.

Kyshin: Bye baby.

Yugi: (Got of the bed his legs now working again but, he was a bit wobbly.)

Kyshin: (wheels over a wheelchair) here. 

Yami: Thanks. (helps Yugi into wheel chair)

_Yugi: (sighs) Let's go back to my room before I change my mind._

Yami: Good idea. (they leave the room)

Yugi: (Hand in his lap and it started shaking Yugi held his hand still using his other hand hopeing Yami wouldn't notice.)

Yami: You ok?

Yugi: _I don't know._

Yami: (stops running) Yugi...what's the matter?

Yugi: (Moves the hand he was holding the shaking one still with and then the shaking was obvesious.)

Yugi: _I'm not sure._

Yami: Do you feel ok?

Yugi: (shakes his head.)

Yami: What's wrong? Where does it hurt?

Yugi:_ (Shaky voice) It's not that. It's doesn't hurt but... _(shaking starts to spread soon his whole right side was shaking)

Yami: Hold on Yugi. (runs really fast to Yugi's room.) I'll call for a doctor.

Yugi: _Hurry._

Yami: (presses the nurse call button for help) Doctor? Hello? Can anyone here me!

Doctor: What's wrong?

Yami: I don't know, but Yugi can't stop shaking and hurry!

Doctor: (Comes running)

(By the time the doctor arrived Yugi's whole body was shaking. Yugi was shaking so bad that he couldn't even speak through the mind link.)

Yami: Well? What's wrong with him!

Doctor: I haven't even examined him yet. (Walks over and checks Yugi over a minute and then gives him some medicine and the shaking slows and stops.)

Yami: What the hell was that?

Doctor: A small seizure.

Yami: WHAT? Is that possible? Isn't he too young!

Doctor: Hasn't he had a hard time breathing?

Yami: Yes.

Doctor: Well, how long?

Yami: Well, i guess since the moment we brought him to the hospital. he was in a bad storm earlier.

Yugi: _Yami, it's been since the day after that storm last week._

Doctor: If it's been long enough it's possible that the limited oxygen he got before the treatment started could have caused it.

Yami: Oh, is he ok now?

Doctor: (nods) He should be.

Yami: Good. Can we take him home soon?

Doctor: (Nods) Yes.

Yami: Well, then. Let's go back to Bridget Yugi.

Yugi: (Nods)

Yami: How do you feel?

(The doctor had already unintabated Yugi.)

Yugi: (Horsely) Much better.

Yami: you don't sound it.

Doctor: The tube has just caused his throat to be a bit sore. It may take a couple of day for it to go away.

Yami: Oh, good.

Kyshin: (comes in room) Well, Bridget wanted some alone time to rest so, how are ya Yugi?

Yugi: (Still horse) Better.

Kyshin: Oh that's good. (sighs from relief) We were worried.

Yami: (whispers to Yugi but loud enough for Kyshin to here) All she seems to do is worry.  
_  
_Yugi: _(snickers through the link) I know._

Kyshin: Hey! Yami I heard that! And Yugi, stop egging him on!

Yugi: (horse) Me I didn't say anything.

Kyshin: (smirks) sure ya didn't.

Yami: (whispers) Moody much?

Yugi: (smiles)

Kyshin: You men are all the same!

Yugi: (Horse) You know you love 'im.

Kyshin: (blushes and grins) You're right. (kisses Yami on the cheek) I do!

_Yugi: I'm just so glad you forgave Kyshin._

Yami:_ Me too. She makes me happy...everything about her, makes me want to smile._ _She was-- She could have been a great mother..._

Yugi: _I know._

Yugi: _And hopefully I'll be a good father. _

Yami: _I know you will be._

Kyshin: You guys want to see if they'll let Bri go home?

Yugi: (Horse) I do.

Kyshin: Me too. I can't wait to get out of here... (looks down and as though she is going to cry.) Hospitals scare me...he's still here...why?

Yami: (looks at her)

Yugi: (horse) They said I can go home.

Kyshin: Why won't he leave?...

Kyshin: (falls to her knees) Why won't he go! He should have gone...like he did before...

Yugi: _What's she talking about?_

Yami: _Not sure..._

Kyshin: (starts to cry and violently punches the ground) Go away! Leave me alone! You got what you wanted...so leave...leave me here again...go be happy...stop haunting me...GO AWAY! (looks up at the ceiling and screams) Please...stop...

Yugi: Kyshin?

Kyshin: Yugi...make him leave...they won't go away...

Yugi: Who?

Kyshin: (looks at the floor) My father...

Kyshin: and Kelsey...

Yugi: _Yami?_

Yami: _I heard her._

Kyshin: She was my best friend...and I...failed...

Yugi: (horse) I'm sure you did everything you could.

Kyshin: No...I did nothing...but watch... and my mother...I...I

Yugi: _What do we do?_

Yami: I don't know...

Kyshin: My mother...I hated her...so I-I...I...

Yugi: You what?

Kyshin: (looks down) I killed her...

Yugi: (frowns) I see.

Kyshin: She abused me and tried to hurt father. I wouldn't allow it so, I murdered my own mother... now you know me...

Yugi: You did what you had to, to protect your father.

Kyshin: But...I failed him too...There was an accident on the road and Kelsey and I were going to be hit so, my father...jumped in front of us and took the blow...I came out untouched but my father...was not so lucky...we took him to a hospital and he died on my birthday...

Yugi: It's not your fault, a father would be willing to do anything to protect their child I should know. I would have done the same if it were Nabila. (Yugi's eyes held wisdom far beyond his years.)

Kyshin: (wipes her eyes) I was all alone...Kelsey left me too on Christmas eve...

Yugi: Kyshin none of it was your fault. (Walks over hugging her comfortingly)

Kyshin: Thanks...but there not the only ones who left me...Kodee...he was the one I found dead in the bathroom, he had committed suicide...just like the way I made you look. (Hugs him back)

Yugi: Like I have said none of the tragedy you have felt is your fault. (Yugi's eyes were a different color as well.)

Kyshin: (steps back a bit) Are you ok Yugi?

Yugi: (smiles) That is only my most recent name. (His voice was much deeper then it once was)

Kyshin:What! Who are you! Where is Yugi...

Yugi: I am Yugi, well not quite. Do not tell me you do not remember Atemu's family namely Atemi.

Kyshin: (gasps) Of course I do, but...why are you here?

Yugi: Simply put I reawaken inside Yugi. I have always been in his mind, fact is I am one of his incarnations.

Yami: so why...

Kyshin: Do you choose to come out now?

Yami: Is it because of her?

Yugi: Partly brother.

Kyshin: Let me guess, I'll be going to hell now right? Or you'll take me away from Yami and make me go to the after life again?...

Yugi: (Shook his head)

Yami: Is it good news?

Yugi: Actually I came out to deal with those them. (Gestures at the ceiling)

Kyshin: You mean...Kelsey and Kodde or my mother and father?

Yugi: All the ones haunting you.

Kyshin: There is nothing you can do...it's the hospital that scares me...that's where he dwells. My father, I mean. I watched both him and Kelsey die right in a hospital. Kelsey died in my arms...Why did they take her she was so young and happy? She was only 9.

Yugi: Then let me go and see when Mera. I mean Bri.

Kyshin:She is resting right now.

Yugi: I am going to go see when she can come home.

Kyshin: Umm...wait.

Yugi: (looks at her)

Kyshin: I'm just curious, I don't even know if you can answer this but, how is our daughter? Nila...is she finally happy?

Yugi: (just smirked as if he knew something they didn't know as he started for the door)

Kyshin: Well?

Yugi: You will find out in time. (continuing towards the door)

Kyshin: But...(runs to Yugi) I want Kelsey! I waant my father! I want my daughter! I miss them so much...

Yugi: But, you just saw Nila. (He babbled what he was supposed to keep secret)

Kyshin: What?

Yugi: (covering his mouth shaking his head)

Yami: Wait. Do you mean that Nabila is Nila?

Kyshin: My Nila was 3 when she died and had red eyes that changed blue...

Yami: And blonde hair like Kyshin's...

Yugi: (Nods) Not all of my incarnations looked as I do now. The same goes for everyone.

Kyshin: But now she isn't mine...

Yugi: For now she shall be more of a niece but, one day her ancient memories will return.

Kyshin: (turns to Yami) I want another child. I want one now. (looks at Yugi) I am too young to be wed here?

Yugi: (smiles) What do you have in mind?

Yami: We have wanted to have a baby for a while now but, I didn't want to loose her from the strain like I did before. She is so young. I don't know how her body would handle this.

Yugi: You will not I can assure you of that. (continuing towards the door)

Kyshin: Are you sure? That I'll be alright?

Yugi: (nods) Yes, I am sure.

Kyshin: Can we get married first? Like long ago?

Yugi: That's up to you two.

Yami: (looks at Kyshin) I would want nothing more.

Kyshin: But I am only 15...and your 17. wouldn't that look a little funny?

Yugi: (finally reached the door and walked out and talked to Bridget's doctors)

Kyshin and Yami: (following him) Well? Can she come home yet?

Yugi: (nods) Yeah.

Kyshin: Good.

Yami:What about the baby?

Yugi: Both of them can.

Kyshin: Yay! And after we can get married.

Yugi: (smiles)

Yami: Then let's go get them and get home. We have a lot of wedding planning to do.

Kyshin: (kisses him) Well then, what are we waiting for?

Yugi: I'll wake Bri up. (His eyes were amethyst again)

Kyshin: (nods) We'll be right here. (winks at Yami and pushes her body against his)

Yugi: (walks into Bri's room)

Kyshin: (looks at the door Yugi went into) Should we follow?

Yami: (kisses her lips and picks her up) We shall, my fiance'. (carries her threw the door)

Yugi: (sat on the edge of her bed, brushing a hand through her hair) Bri, it's time to wake up.

Yami: Think we should wake her?

Bridget: (eyes open and looks at Yugi)

Yugi: Let's get you and Nabila home.

Yami: The doctors are gonna let you go.

Bridget: (smiles and gets up)

Yugi: (Retrived his daughter from the crib.)

Kyshin: (whispering to Yami) should we tell her? (looks at yugi) Huh? Or should we wait till later?

Yugi: (smiles at his daughter)

Bridget: (walks over to Yugi) Are you OK, honey?

Yugi: I'm fine, just a bit confused.

Kyshin: (looks at them)

Bridget: You sure?

Yugi: (nods) Yep.

Yugi and Bridget: (Head towards the Yami and Kyshin.)

Kyshin: (still in Yami's arms) hi bridget. Ready to go home?

Bridget: (nods) Yep.

Yami: Then, let's go!

Yugi: (smiles)

Kyshin: I'm hungry.

Yugi: Me too.

Yami: Are you guys up to going out for dinner?

Yugi and Bridget: (nod) Yeah.

Kyshin: Where do you guys wanna go?

Bridget: Let's go get hamburgers there Yugi's, fave after all.

Yami: Sure. McDonald's? or ...

Yugi: Let's get McDonald's.

Kyshin: Yay! Chicken selects and a fudge sundae! What could be better?

_Yami: She seems happy, then aagain, anything with fried or junk food will make her smile.  
_  
_Yugi: Yeah._

Yami: But, I guess I'm just as bad.  
  
_Yugi: I think we all are._

Kyshin: Are we go'n? Or what! 

Yugi: Yeah, let's go.

At McDonald's

Kyshin: Yay, were here!(runs in the building while holding Yami's hand...practicly dragging him)

Yugi and Bridget: (follow.)

Kyshin: What will Nabila eat?

Yami: Milk, right?

Yugi: (nods)

Kyshin: Do you have it with you?

Bridget: (pulls out a bottle of Milk)

Kyshin: wow. You know what your doing. wht are you guys getting?

Yugi: I just want a cheseburger.

Yami: What about you, Bri?

Bridget: I'll have chicken nuggets.

Kyshin: Yeah, I like them too. But, I have to get chicken selects. They have a new dipping sauce!

Bridget: (smiles)

Kyshin: But, I also need a sundae and fries. I don't eat all the fries. I like to save em sometimes plus, I can't finish them anyway.

Yami: Then, maybe sweetie, you shouldn't get the biggie fries all the time.

Yugi: He has a point. It's a bit of a waste of money. Kaiba has been trying to step up a meeting with me for months but, I had to keeping giving him the run around.

Kyshin: Why?

Yugi: My companies sales are so hide it's theating to put KaibaCorb out of bussiness.

Yami: He won't like that.

Yugi: (shook his head) nope.

Yami: Well, let's not worry about him now.

Kyshin: Yeah, you've got a family on your hands now.

Yugi: (nods)

Kyshin: What sunddae should i get? Chocolate or carmel?

Yugi: Get the chocolate it's your favorite if memory sereves.

Kyshin: How true! Chocolate is da best!

Yugi: (smiles)

Yami: I'll get carmal that way we can mix them. 

Yugi: (smile widened) I'll get a McFlurry.

Kyshin: Ooh! I love those!

Yami: What don't you love, besides burgers?

Kyshin: Everything good for me!

Yugi: A cruch McFlurry.

Yami: Good choice, so are we ready to order?

Yugi: Yep.

Kyshin: who wants to go first?

Yugi: You go.

Kyshin: ummm... Yami order for me. k?

Yami: Sure. Go get us a table.

Yugi: (Smiles) 

Kyshin: OK! Get me bbq sauce please.

Yami: Yes, I know the drill. 

Kyshin: Good.

Yami: Bridget, why don't you go with Kyshin and Yugi and I will order for you.

Bridget: OK. 

Kyshin: You want a booth or a table?

Bridget: Booth. 

Kyshin: Want a window seat?

Bridget: (nods)

Kyshin: (takes Bridget's baby bag and purse and puts them in the corner near the window.) here you go.

Bridget: (smiles)

Yami: (done ordering) I'm glad the ice cream machine worked today. Kyshin gets pretty mad when it doesn't.

Yugi: (Finished ordering and smiled at Yami)

Yami: Let' go find th-

Kyshin: Over here! (waving her arms from where she's sitting)

Yami: (sweatdrops)

Yugi: (shrugs and heads over to her.)

Yami: Here.(hands Kyshin her stuff) You better eat all the fries.

Kyshin: (sticks out her tongue and starts eating her sundae)

Yugi: (Starts on his McFlurry)

Kyshin: It's getting late. Already 10:30. When does this place close?

Yugi: About 11.

Kyshin: Oh. We should go to dinner tommorrow night too.

Yugi: (finished his McFlurry)

Yami: I guess we should hurry up so they won't kick us out.

Kyshin: I'm paying.

Yugi: (started on his chese burger)

Kyshin: (puts a frie in her mouth)

Yugi: (His chese burger didn't last long)

Kyshin: Anyone want some fries?

Yugi: (already finished his)

Kyshin: Want some Yugi?

Yugi: (nods.)

Kyshin: Here you go. (hands him the container if fries)

Yugi: You full?

Kyshin: Yeah. I don't eat much.

Yami: Her eyes are bigger than her stomach.

Yugi: (finishs off the fries and smiles)

Kyshin: (licking chocholate off her spoon) Some times they make the syrup to thick.

Yugi: I know.

Yami: (shrugs) Chocolate is chocolate.

Yugi: (smiles) Let's go home.

Kyshin: Ok. (smiles and hands Yugi a 20$)

Yugi: (cocks his head) What's that for?

Kyshin: Dinner. I'm paying this time. It's the least I can do. Keep the change.

Yugi: (smiles)

Kyshin: (stands up) Whenever your ready.

Yugi and Bridget: (stand up) 

Yami: (takes Kyshin's hand and stands up) let's go then.

Yugi and Bridget: (nod)

Kyshin: I can't believe it's already 11:15.

Yugi and Bridget: (walked behind them, Yugi had his arm around her.) 

Kyshin: I'm tired.

Yugi: So am I.

Kyshin: I'm going to bed when we get home.

Yugi and Bridget: I am too. 

Yami: (picks up Kyshin)

Kyshin: (rests her head on his shoulder and nuzzles his neck.) I love you.

Yugi: (smiles at this)

Yami: (looks at Yugi) And just what are you two staring at?

Yugi: It's nothing, Yami.

Kyshin: Were getting married.

Yugi: Yeah, and I'm happy for you guys. 

Kyshin: We just can't decide when.

Yugi: We have the same problem. 

Yami: We want a child, but...

Yugi; (smiled)

Kyshin: We are afraid too...

Yugi: It'll be fine I have faith in that. 

Kyshin: Hmm...not tonight, I'm too tired.

Yugi: (smiled) I think we all are.

Yami: yeah. I'm exhausted.

Yugi: Me too and Bridget is to.

Yami: well, were home.

Yugi: It's good to be back.

Yami: yeah. Kyshin's asleep, so I'll carry her up to our room.

Yugi: (nods and leads Bridget to their room.)

Yami: Good night.

Yugi: Night.

Yami: (goes upstairs while holding Kyshin)

Yugi: (sits Bridget down and takes the baby and puts her in her crib)

Yami: (lays Kyshin on the bed and undressers her gently)

Bridget: (got dressed while Yugi was gone.)

Yami: (slips a nightgown over her and undoes her skirt. Pulls back the covers and lays her down while covering her.)

Yugi: (beyond exsusted and mostly asleep)

Yami: (puts on his pjs and lays next to her,)

Yugi: (sorta stumble in his bedroom and lays down still dressed next to the sleeping Bridget.)

Yami: (wraps his arms around Kyshin and holds her close)

Yugi: (he to had his arm around his fincee.)

Yami: (closes his eyes and falls asleep)

THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Yami: (rolls over and opens eyes to find Kyshin isn't lying next to him.)

Yugi: (was still asleep in his clothes.)

Yami: (sits up and looks around but can't find Kyshin)

Yugi: (was on his back at this point and Bridget's asleep on his chest)

Yami: (crawls out of bed and walks into the kitchen) Kyshin? (whipereing) 

Kyshin: (stops stirring and looks at him) good morning sleepy head!

Bridget: (was the next to wake up and come down stairs) Yugi fell asleep in his clothes.

Kyshin: (smiles) He must have been really tired. I was asleep in my clothes too but, Yami changed me into my nightgown.

(A cell phone on the counter started ringing.)

Kyshin: Who's is that? Yugi's?

Bridget: Probably.

Kyshin: Should we get it?

Bridget: It maybe important.

Kyshin: you get it. you are his wife. Maybe it's something for you?

Bridget: (walks over and answers it) Hello. Yes, I know he hasn't been to work since yesterday. He was in the hospital. Yes, he's just exsusted now. Bye. (She hung up.)

Kyshin: Who was that?

Bridget: The VP of J.O.L.

Kyshin: Oh. Was there bad news?

Bridget: (Shook her head) He was just worried because Yugi hasn't been to work since yesterday.

Kyshin: That's good. So, what do you guys want for breakfast?

Bridget: (Shrugs)

Kyshin: That's what Yami said. You don't have any craving for something?

Bridget: Pancakes are one of Yugi's favorites.

Kyshin: I know, mine too. But we are all out of batter. I could run to the store.

Bridget: (nods)

Kyshin: (walks towards door)

Yami: (stops her) No, sweetie. I don't know what could happen to you. I'll go. 

Kyshin: (looks at him and laughs) You might wanna get dressed first. I wouldn't want some girl to pick you up. With you being topless and all.

Yami: (walks into their bed room)

YugI: (rolls over still fast asleep)

Bridget: (sits down)

Yami: (walks out the door after kissing Kyshin) Be good.

Kyshin: (smiles) aren't I always?

Yami: Ask bridget if she wants anything.

Kyshin: K. (goes to bridget) Do you want anything from the store?

Bridget: We don't have any dippers.

yshin: Anything else?

Bridget: (shook her head)

Kyshin: K. (goes to Yami) Diapers and get me a hersey bar please.

Yami: Sure. (walks out the door)

(A form floated next to Yugi's bed.)

Bridget: (gasps)

Kyshin: (walks in Bridget's room) Huh? What is that!

(It was a duel monster, one Time Wizard.)

Kyshin: Is that a duel monster?

(Kyshin startled the monster who dissppeared in a blinding flash that covered Yugi through when the light faded there was a surprise for the group.)

Kyshin: (gasps)

(A chibi boy sat where Yugi had been laying.)

Kyshin: Yugi! What the hell happened to you!

Yugi: (cocks his head.)

(Confusion came to Yami threw the link.)

Kyshin: Awwwwww!

Yami: (stops in the store and runs to the register. Pays and darts out of the store back home)

(Yugi was now about 6 years old.)

Kyshin: Great Bridget, now you have 2 kids to take care of. (sarcastic)

Yugi: (cocks his head in confusion) Huh?

Yami: (comes home throwing the door open and runs to Yugi's room) Oh my ra! How the F-

Kyshin: (elbows him in the stomach) Careful he's just a kid. Don't use thoses words. And don't yell you could scare him.

Yugi: (runs to Yami and latchs on to him)

Yami: Huh? Damn, Kyshin you got your wish.

Yugi: (was beyond confused and was trying to hide how scared he was.)

Kyshin: No, Yami. I wanted a kid yes, but not this!

Yami: What do we do?

Yugi: _Time Wizard did it._

Kyshin: How the hell should I know!

Yugi: _Time Wizard could fix it._

Kyshin: Wait! There was a time wizard here a little bit ago, right before...this happened! OMG! We gota get that time wizard! We gotta change him back!

Yugi: _That's what I told you._

Yami: Ok...so how do we find it!

_Yugi: Joey has one.  
_  
Yami: Right. Kyshin, run to Joey's! Hurry! I'll stay here and watch Yugi.

Kyshin: Right! Bye!

Yugi: (looks up at Yami)

Yami: Don't worry, little one. We'll get you back to normal.

Yugi: (smiles)

_Yugi: Hopefully before Bri sees me._

Yami: I think she already has.

Yugi: (yawns one of those cute chibi yawns.)

Yami: Aww. You sleepy?

Yugi: (nods)

Yami: (picks up Yugi and sits him on the bed) (pulls back covers) Here you go.

Yugi: Stay? (He whispered)

Yami: Sure I will. (smiles and lays down next to Yugi)

Yugi: (Fell asleep.)

Yami: (sighs in Yugi's hair)

Joey: (was in his appartment flipping through the channels.) See that. Nope. Nah. No. (as he flipped the channels.)

Kyshin: (knocks on door) Joey! Open up! It's me, Kyshin!

Joey: (got up and answered the door.) What's up?

Kyshin: Yugi got turned into a chibi! And we need your help!

Joey: How? (confused)

Kyshin: By a Time Wizard! So we need yours to change him back! Hurry! (grabs him by the wrist)

Joey: (nods) Let me grab my deck

Kyshin: Ok.

Joey: (grabs his deck and runs out)

Kyshin: (leads the way)

Yugi: (was shivering sightly.)

Yami: (felt the movement and held Yugi closer) Are you alright?

Yugi: _I'm just a bit cold._

Yami: I'll get another blanket, k?

Yugi: (nods)

Yami: (gets up and walks to the closet pulls out a blanket and puts it over Yugi.) There you go.

Yugi: (smiles) _Thanks._

Yami: No problem.

Yugi: (falls back asleep)

Kyshin: (comes in the room with Joey)

Joey: (searched his deck)

Kyshin: Please tell me you heve it with you.

Joey: (smiles as he finds said card)

Kyshin: Phew.

Joey: (holds up the card and summons said monster) You better back up Yami.

Yami: (falls off the bed with a thump)

Joey: Get over here, we wouldn't want this to backfire.

Yami: (walks over to them while rubbing his butt) That hurt!

Joey: I know. Time Wizard age the Kid on the bed to our age.

Time Wizard: Time Magic.

(Yugi was engulfed in another blinding flash.)

Kyshin: Please work.

(When it faded Yugi was back to normal and still asleep.)

Kyshin: (jumps on Joey) Yay! You did it!

Time Wizard: (disappears)

Joey: (smiled)

Kyshin: Where is Bri?

Bridget: (was sitting in the living room reading)

Yami: Should we tell her about this?

Joey: I don't dink so. She doesn't know 'bout shadow magic, or real monstas.

Yami: Yeah, Kyshin is really one of the only girls that knows.

Joey: (nods) Bri may not be able ta handle findin' out 'bout all dat right now.

Kyshin: Yeah, let's just keep it kool for now.

Joey: (nods in agreement)

Yugi: (starts to stire)

Kyshin: He's waking up.

Joey: I dink we're wakin' him up. (softly)

Kyshin: Yeah, let's go get breakfast.

Joey: (smiles and walks out)

Kyshin: Your gonna stay? Right Joey?

Joey: (nods)

Kyshin: I'm making pancakes and maybe (gives him puppy eyes) Yami will make bacon!

Yami: Oh, alright.

Joey: I wonder why he's so tired.

Kyshin: Who? Yugi?

Joey: (nods) I noticed he looked a bit flush.

Kyshin: (walks over to his bed and feels his fore head) He's warm. I hope he's ok.

Joey: Maybe he's gettin' sick.

Kyshin: Should I wake him?

Joey: I'm not sure. (looks at Yami) What do you think?

Yami: (nods) I think it's best.

Kyshin: (nudges Yugi gently)

Yugi: (groans his eyes open slightly. He hadn't moved a bit since Yami put the extra blanket on him.)

Kyshin: Poor thing...

Yami: Maybe he is coming down with something.

Yugi:_ Yami, something's wrong...I can't..._

Yami: Can't what!

Kyshin: Is he ok!

Yugi: _I can't move._

Yami: He can't move! OMG! What do we do!

Kyshin: (runs out of the room and then back in with a glass of ice water) Sorry, Yugi. But I have too. (poors the water on Yugi's head)

Joey: (eyes turned chocolate brown.) We need my sister.

Kyshin: Why?

Joey: She is a royal healer.

Kyshin: I can heal, but not unparalyze. I'll get her.

Joey: (walks over to Yugi's bedside. Something gold was sparkling in his belt.)

Yami: What is that? A card...

Joey: (smiles and pulls it out it looks like the Milliennium Rod only longer)

Yami: Whoa...

Joey: Reiken created them before his little brother created the Millennium items.

Yami: Well, what if Serenity isn't home?

Joey: She will sense Atemi is in need of her.

Yami: Good.

Joey: I am Jono, I was Atemi personal servent and close friend.

Yami: I know.

Joey: I just hope that Sela can help.

Yami: yeah...

MEANWHILE WITH SERENITY

Serenity had just grabbed her jacket and was about to head out.

Kyshin: (running to her house) Serenity!

Serenity: (looks at her)

Kyshin: Something is wrong with Yugi. We need your help.

Serenity: I was just on my way there.

Kyshin: Yugi can't move! Can you help him?

Serenity: I believe so.

Yugi: (dosed off again)

Joey: We should let him rest until my sister gets here.

Yami: Yeah, I hope they hurry.

Joey: (pushed Yami out of Yugi's room and walked out as well closeing the door behind him)

Yami: What are you doing?

Joey: I do not want to wake him.

Yami: Oh.

Kyshin: (comes running through the front door with Serenity)

(A small fire type duel monster appeared and attacked something that was by the door. And the room quickly filled with smoke which started to billow under the door.)

Yami: What the hell!

Yugi: _(coughs)_

Yami: Yugi are you alright? What just happened!

(The attack had also caused the room to catch on fire.)

Yugi: _(coughs) The room...caught on...fire. (coughs out)_

Yami: (runs to the door and flings it open. Smoke goes everywhere so Yami drops to his knees and crawles but it is so smokey Yami can barely see. He starts to hack) Where are you?

Yugi: (starts to cough out loud)

Yami: (crawls towards the coughing) Yugi, come on. (wraps arms around him and pulls him with him)

Yugi: (contiues to cough)

Yami: (pulls them both out of the room and colaspes to the floor coughing)

Yugi: (Keeps coughing) _Yami, are...you alright? _(He coughed out)

Yami: I don't know...Call the fire station!

Kyshin: I'm on it!

Joey: (knelled in front of the two concerned)

Yami: (coughs up blood on the floor)

Serenity: We should get out of here in case it spreads.

Joey: (nods) Agreed. (picks up Yugi)

Serenity: (helps Yami up)

Kyshin: The fire station is on it's way! They said to hurry out of the building. Oh, Yami...come on. (picks him up like he did for her before) Let's go.

Serenity: (gasps senseing something) A child.

Serenity: (Ran into the Nursary and picks up Nabila and runs out.)

Yugi: B-B-Bri...(starts but cut off by coughing)

Kyshin: Bridget! Where is she!

Yugi: Living room. (starts coughing again)

Kyshin: Living room. Joey, go make sure she's ok.

Joey: (Runs into the living room) Bri, we need ta get outta here now.

Bridget: (sees Yugi and gasps) What happened to him? (she runs over)

Joey: I'll explain later. Da house is on fire so we need ta get outta 'ere.

Bridget: (nods and the two ran out, Joey still carrying Yugi)

Kyshin: (carrying Yami) After this is all over, your going on a diet! Your so heavy, but were almost there. (runs out the front door)

Serenity: (standing there Nabila in her arms)

Kyshin: Thank god we made it.

Yugi: _I hope the fire department hurries._

Kyshin: Here they come. (sits Yami on the ground)

6 MONTHS LATER

Everyone is home and the fire damage was repaired and a package arrives at the Game Shop for Yugi Motou.

Kyshin: Here Yugi, this came for you.

Yugi: (gets up and takes it and sits down. He read the return address)

Kyshin: Well? Who's it from?

Yugi: Industrial Illusions.

Kyshin: Pegasus!

Yugi: (nods and opens it)

(In it were 2 cards, one was a monster card and it looked like it was a piece of a much bigger monster, the other card was a magic card which neither Yugi or Yami knew what it did, and there was also a video and there were also some papers that Yugi hadn't noticed.)

Yugi: (pulls out the two cards, looking confused)

Kyshin: What are those?

Yugi: Hey, there's a video. (walks to the VCR and sticks it in)

Pegasus: Yugi-boy, you're probably curious about the cards. Well I'm throwing another tournament. Everyone I have invited or am going to invite will have a different piece. The goal is to get 20 cards. The first time you get 5 of the monster cards, including yours put them on your Duel Disk and play the magic card, it permanently fuses the monster cards into one, you continue doing this everytime you have a total of 5 cards until you have the equivalent of 20 cards, how powerful the monster will become depends on who you beat.

(Then the video stopped and ejected itself.)

Kyshin: Are you gonna compete?

Yugi: (nods and notices the papers and starts to read through them)

Kyshin: Our wedding is next month.

Yugi: The tournament is in 1 month.

Kyshin: Well, actually it's in 3 weeks, so, you can make it!

Yugi: (smiles)

Yugi: It says I can take one guest.

Kyshin: I don't think I'd be any good.

Yugi: I diffenately am not taking Bri. Where's Yami? 

Kyshin: Asleep. He's tired. I'll wake him up in a little bit for you.

Yugi: (smiles at her.)

Kyshin: Yugi...I'm pregnant.

Yugi: (smiles broudly at her) Does Yami know?

Kyshin: Nope. (giggles) It's a surprize for tonight. So keep it quite! (puts her finger to her lips) Shhhhhhhh.

Yugi: (nods)

Kyshin: I'm 4 months already. (smiles) I'm so happy.

Yugi: Congrats.

Kyshin: Thanks. People are gonna look at me as a hoe. I mean I'm not even 15 yet.

Yugi: It doesn't matter what other people think as long as you're happy.

Kyshin: Oh, I am. I just feel a little ashamed...that I'm no longer a virgin.

Yugi: I'm not either.

Kyshin: I know...and neither is Yami or Bridget. I don't have HIV or AIDS. I was tested last night and Yami is negative too.

Yugi: (smiles) Good. 

Yugi: I'm starting to wonder wither or not I should take Yami.

Kyshin: Why is that?

Yugi: There's no telling how long this will last.

Kyshin: Oh...I'm sorry.

Yugi: And I don't want Yami to miss...

Kyshin: (puts her head down) I'm sorry.

Yugi: It's ok.

Yugi: _Though I doubt Yami's gonna let me go without him after being gone so long._ (he thought to himself.)

Kyshin: There's Joey.

Yugi: Yeah, I could call him.

Kyshin: how is being a daddy?

Yugi: (smiles) Tireing.

Kyshin: (smiles) You should be so proud to have such a beautiful gift, though, I'm sure I'll grow tired too. But then you just think of all the special things you'll get to see.

Yugi: (smile widens) I know. (walks over and checks the coffee maker. He pours a cup of coffee and sat down drinking it)

Kyshin: I only like cappacinos.

Yugi: The funny thing is I use to hate coffee.

Kyshin: (giggles) Yeah, your really grown up now Yugi.

Yugi: (smiles) How'd grandpa handle my...

Kyshin: Your what?

Yugi: (frowns) What happened 6 months ago.

Kyshin: The fire...

Yugi: I mean a year ago.

Kyshin: You being a father. How will he handle me and Yami's confession?

Yugi: I meant my "death"

Kyshin: He was stunned that's all I could read off him…I told your mother through…

Yugi: How'd she take it?

Kyshin: She shook me untill I said it was a fake.

Yugi: Where is she now? (concerned from his mother)

Kyshin: Not sure. She came home from Egypt Yesterday so, she's probably in my room.

Yugi: Your room? I really want to see her...I haven't seen her in while.

Kyshin: Go ahead. Yami's asleep in there so be quiet.

Yugi: (nods and walks upstairs and into Kyshin and Yami's room quitely.)

Kyshin: (smiles and turns off the TV to follow him)

Yugi: Hi, mom. (softly)

Yuri: Oh, Honey. (gets off the bed and walks to Yugi hugging him) I never believed her.

Yugi: (hugs her back) I missed you.

Yuri: And I you my son.

Kyshin: (from doorway she smiles)

Yugi: I'm gonna be going to a tornement in 2 months.

Mom: Oh, honey, that's wonderful.

Yugi: (smiles and looks at the bed where Yami slept) This will be the first tornement I've ever been in without Yami.

Yuri: Oh, why is he not accompining you?

Kyshin: (smiles)

Yuri: Is he not well?

Yugi: It's not that.

Yuri: Then what? He loves dueling.

Yugi: He loves Kyshin more.

Kyshin: (steps in the room) Thanks for covering Yugi but I'll tell her the truth. I'm pregnant.

Yugi: (smiles) And don't want Yami to miss it.

Yuri: Your pregnant by my son, Atemu? Are you getting married?

Kyshin: Yes in two weeks and we'd be honored if you would attend.

Yuri: Of course I will attend. (hugs her) After all you are my daughter now.

Kyshin: (hugs her back and smiles with tears in her eyes and on her cheeks) Oh, mom.

Yugi: (stepped back and watched)

Kyshin: I already told Yugi this so, don't tell Yami. It's a surprize for...tonight. (smiles) So, you two better keep your mouths shut.

Yuri: Yugi, what about Bridget? Are you two getting married?

Yugi: We planned on it.

Yuri: Well, when?

Yugi: I'm not sure when.

Yuri: Oh.

Yami: (stirred in his sleep) hmmm...no Kyshin...

Yugi: (carefully sat on the edge of the bed)

Yami: No...don't do it...Kyshin...Kyshin...I love...you...

Yugi: Should we wake him?

Kyshin: Yeah. (walks over to him and shakes him gently) Yami baby? It's time to wake up.

Yugi: (smiles and hopes it'll work)

Kyshin: (sighs and leans in kissing him)

Yugi: (trys to distract himself until Kyshin wakes Yami and starts to go through his deck)

Yami: (groans and opens his eyes)

Yugi: (looks at Yami)

Yami: (sits up and holds Kyshin burying his face in her long blonde hair)

Kyshin: (eyes widen)

Yugi: (smiles and stands) If I had to guess he was having a nightmare about you.

Kyshin: (nods) Poor thing. This is the third time this week.

Yugi: That's part of why I didn't want to take Yami.

Kyshin: (nods sadly while brushing away Yami's tears)

Yugi: (smiles softly.)

Yami: I feel horrible.

Yugi: I can understand.

Kyshin: (pulls back the covers and lays next to Yami. She kisses his forehead and sighs)

Yami: (snuggles into her)

Yugi: (smiles) I'll leave you two alone.

Kyshin: (blushes) It's not what you think. We aren't going to do anything. He's already asleep. I think I wear him out.

Yugi: (smiles)

(A faint glow came from Yugi's pocket, causing him to collaspses)

Kyshin: What the hell! (gets out of bed and runs to Yugi)

Yugi: (unconscious)

(It took a few minutes for the glow to disappear and for Yugi to come to. Yugi groans)

Kyshin: What the hell was that!

Yugi: I still have the Millennium Necklace.

Kyshin: What did it show you?

Yugi: Two possiblatys one if Yami doesn't come with me to the tornment one if he does.

Yugi: In one I brought Joey and went for a early morning walk and Weevil sorta knocks me out and tied me to the ships ancor and Joey didn't realize I was in trouble until it was to late.

Kyshin: That wouldn't happen...

Yugi: In the other I took Yami and was attacked the same way but, Yami sensed it freed me from the ancor and pulled me to the surface.

Kyshin: (looks at the floor) So, you're taking Yami?

Yugi: If I don't I'll die.

Kyshin: I don't want to lose you...either of you. Maybe you shouldn't go to the tornaent. You do have a fiancee and daughter now...things have changed...

Yugi: I have a feeling something worse will happen if I don't.

Kyshin: I can't do this without my Atem...I won't do it with out him...

Yugi: I'll find a way to make sure he's here.

Kyshin: I don't know...if there is so much at risk then why put your life on the line for some stupid tornament!

Yugi: Destiny is guideing me now.

Kyshin: To hell with destiny! My destiny is fuc-

Yami: (puts his hand over her mouth)

Yugi: (looks at Yami and wondered what woke him up.)

Yami: Jesus crist woman! You are so damn loud!

Yugi: (smiled at Yami) How much of that did you hear?

Yami: Everything. (grins) My lover has a dirty mouth.

Yugi: So you know about the tournement?

Yami: Yeah. You should have told me sooner.

Kyshin: As I was saying...fuck destiny.

Yugi: (sighes) I know.

Kyshin: I am sick of ddestiny! My destiny sucks! Was me having no friends destiny! Was me being a slutty murderer destiny! Was losing my best friend and father destiny!

Yugi: (frowns) I don't think I can answer that for you Kyshin.

Yami: Your not a slut.

Kyshin: Can anyone answer it? And we have no chocolate left in this house!

Yugi: I agree with Yami. You are the one who can find though answers.

Kyshin: No I can't. I hate myself...I am a terrible person. And we still have no chocolate!

Yugi: Someday you will find the answers...(they hadn't noticed but Yugi's eyes were white as he turned around and headed out the door.)

Kyshin: Where are you going?

Yugi: To get more chocolate.

Kyshin: (hugs him) Yay!

Yugi: (smiles) The sooner you let go the sooner we have chocolate.

Kyshin: (instantly lets go)

Yuri: Yugi, sweety what going on? Why are your eyes white?

Yugi: (flinched when she noticed.)

Kyshin: Huh? (looks up at Yugi)

Yugi: (looks at Yami and Kyshin white eyes obvesious.)

Yami and Kyshin: (gasp)

Kyshin: What the f-

Yami: Kyshin, enough! Yugi are you alright!

Yugi: I'll be fine in a minute.

Yami: What is ghoing on! Why are they that color?

Yugi: It's happened lately when I have vesions.

Kyshin: How many visions have you had lately?

Yugi: Maybe 4.

Kyshin: Including the 2 this morning?

Yugi: (nods) Yeah.

Kyshin: Strange...I've been getting weird dreams too.

(The white started to fade)

Kyshin: wow...

(It was soon gone.)

Yugi: Told ya so.

Yami: Freaky...

Kyshin: Very. So, your ok now?

Yugi: (nods) The birth'll go well. (whispers in Kyshin's ear.)

Kyshin: (smiles) Yes, but it will be better with chocolate.

Yugi: (smiles) I know it will I've seen it. (starts back out the door)

Kyshin: Want me to come with you?

Yugi: (smiled.)

Kyshin: (smiles and grabs her shoes and runs up ot him) I'm ready.

Yugi: (Heads for the door.)

Kyshin: (follows)

Yugi: (was worried)

Kyshin: What's wrong?

Yugi: I'm just worried about that vesion.

Kyshin: Which one?

Yugi: The 2 about the tournement.

Kyshin: Oh.

Kyshin: Be careful out there, ok?

Yugi: (nods) I will.

Kyshin: (smiles) So, where do you wanna get the chocolate from?

Yugi: (leads the way)

Kyshin: How far?

Yugi: Not far.

Kyshin:(trips over a rockand falls)

Yugi: (helps her up.)

Kyshin: Thanks.

Yugi: You, OK?

Kyshin: I will be.

Yugi: Good. 

Kyshin: I wonder what I tripped on.

Yugi: A rock.

Kyshin: (rubs the back of her head) hehehhehehe. I am so slow. I should really watch where I am going.

Yugi: (smiles) I guess.

Kyshin: So you agree I'm a clutz?

Yugi: Sometimes.

Kyshin: I am a graceful dancer but, not at walking. This whole pregnant thing makes me clumsy. But, I don't even look 5 monthes pregnant!

Yugi: (smiles)

Kyshin: (smiles) so, how old is niblia again?

Yugi: 6 months.

Yugi: no a year.

Kyshin: Wow, she's getting old!

Yugi: (smiles) I know.

Kyshin: I wonder if it'll be a boy or girl.

Yugi: (smiles) I ain't tellin'.

Kyshin: I didn't want ta know anyway! I'll love whatever I get.

Yugi: (smiles and contiued on.)

Kyshin: (follows him) what is your favorite chocolate?

Yugi: Dark chocolate and pokey.

Kyshin: I like all kinds! cept for nuts and dark chocolate. I don't like dark chocolate not rich or sweet enough for me.

Yugi: (smiles)

Kyshin: High school sucks! How did you stand it?

Yugi: At the time Yami and I shared a body.

Kyshin: Oh, I was almost raped again.

Yugi: Really?

Kyshin: Yeah, but you can't tell anyone. I was staying after school for help on my math work and when I walked out of the building, 4 seniors sorrunded me and took me to an alley. They all took turns feeling my breasts and then the leader tried to feel...down there, so I kicked him in the balls and pulled out my knife...

Yugi: You're lucky they didn't. It would've hurt the baby.

Kyshin: (looks down) This was way before the baby. This was a week after you left for college. I still have scars across my chest. But I won't have to worry about them anymore...no girl will, because they are dead...all those that hurt me are gone now. Including the rapists you saved me from a long time ago.

Yugi: (looks at her) Really?

Kyshin: Sadly yes. They didn't realize my abilities. They thought I was weak.

Yugi: Well at least you're ok.

Kyshin: That's one way to put it. But, I am a murderer.

Yugi: And I destroyed my own father's very soul. (he shook his head trying to get the thought of his father out of it.)

Kyshin: He was evil Yugi...like my mother. You are the sweetest and most innocent person I have ever met.

Yugi: He was a pure demon literally and I'm half demon.

Kyshin: So am I. I am half demon as well, so we are even. And Yami...well, he is the most stained man I've met and that's why I love him. He is so tender and sensitive and he loves me for me, not for my body. Which, I think is nothing to look at compared to Bridget's, Tea's or Mai's body.

Yugi: (frowns) I was bearly able to keep my half demon self from hurting Yami.

Kyshin: That's not true. (smiles at him) You're such a great friend Yugi. So much better then me.

Yugi: (shakes head) It is true. (sadly)

Kyshin: (frowns) Oh Yugi, you need to cheer up and forget all that. What happened is destiny and not your fault at all. IT's not your fault that our destiny sucks.

(The two were attack and Yugi majorly lost his temper like when his father kidnapped Yami)

Yugi: (Goes half demon, pulling a demonic looking knive out of no where and attacks the group killing almost all excluding one in a few seconds, he killed the last one slowly.)

Kyshin: What the hell! What did they want! (eyes turn red like Yami's) Hehehehe how sad that they end their life so fast.

Yugi: This was rather amusing but, I have to end his torture now. (with that Yugi broke his neck in a way to kill him.)

Kyshin: I want to help!

Yugi: (drops the last body) He's already dead. 

Kyshin: (pouts and eyes go back to crystal blue) Who were they?

Yugi: (eyes go back to amethyst and he falls to his knees stareing at his blood covered hands.)

Kyshin: Let's get to the store before the cops find us.

Yugi: (nods in shock still stareing at his hands)

Kyshin: Here (pulls out a water bottle from her purse and pours it on Yugi's hands) I'll clean you up.

Yugi: (one thought went through his mind over and over coming through the link) _What have I done?_

Yami:** _Huh? Yugi? _Are you alright Yugi?**

Yugi: (just stares at his in shock thinking the same thing over and over) 

Yami:**_ Yugi? What is it? What happened?_**

(The two walked in Yugi pratically being dragged by Kyshin.)

Kyshin: Yugi, you have to snap out of this or else people will get suspicious. Stay calm. I'll go get my chocolate and you get what you want.

Yugi: But, I...

Kyshin: But what? Are you alright?

Yugi: **_Yami, my other form took over and I..._**

Kyshin: Yugi, (eyes glow crimson) killing people is a way of life. you live and you die. there is no escape.

Yami: **_You what?_**

Yugi:**_ I killed about 15 people._**

Yami:**_ I see. But, Yugi, you have to remember, you had no choice._**

Kyshin: (eyes still red) there is never a choice. Death is always the answer.

Yugi: (looks about ready to pass out from shock and guilt.)

Kyshin: (eyes return to soft blue) Yugi. Are you alright? You look sick. Let's go home. I'll pay real quick. (takes his hand to the cash register and pays for the chocolate) now, let's go.

Yugi: (nods still looking about ready to pass out)

Kyshin: (still holding his hand and running) Let's go.

Yugi: (went along with her the same look)

Kyshin: (almost trips again) Damn! I am such a clutz! But, we are almost home.

Yugi: good.

(the two reach home)

Kyshin: (opens the door and sighs) Finally.

Yugi: **_We're home._**

Yami: (gets off the couch and runs to Yugi and Kyshin) Oh, my god. You guys are covered in blood.

Yugi: (starts to pass out)

Yami and Kyshin: (catch him as he falls backwards)

Yugi: (was out cold)

Yami: Get Bridget!

Kyshin: I'm on it!

Kyshin: Bridget?

Bridget: (looks at her)

Kyshin: Yugi he passed out!

Bridget: (Ran into the living room and looked at her soon to be husband.) I think we should let him rest.

Kyshin: Good Idea.

Yami: But he is covered in blood.

Bridget: You could clean him up in the shower, Yami.

Yami: (nods and picks up Yugi gently) 

(Though unconscious Yugi clutched Yami's shirt.)

Yami: (smiles rubbing circle on Yugi's back and walks into the bathroom. He turns on the faucet water and dips his hand under the flow of water to make sure it was nice and warm. Gently, he pulled off Yugi's clothes and laid him in the water.)

Bridget: (smiles softly as she sat on the couch.)

Kyshin: Why don't you bath Yugi?

Bridget: He can be quite modest at times.

Kyshin: So is Yami, but, won't he be more embaressed if Yami sees him naked?

Bridget: No, Yami and him are like brothers...closer then that actually.

Kyshin: I guess so. They have such a sweet relationship.

Bridget: (nods) Yugi popped the question last night.

Kyshin: (smiles) Congradulations! You have my blessings!

Bridget: Now we just need Yami's. Not to mention, Yuri's.

Kyshin: did you tell Yami yet?

Bridget: (shakes head) Where do you think, Yuri is?

Kyshin: in my bedroom.

Bridget: (walks into Kyshin's bedroom)

Bridget: Mrs. Motou? (respectfully)

Yuri: Yes dear. (smiles warmly at her)

Bridget: Yugi kinda...well...he popped the question last night.

Yuri: Oh, that's wonderful! And of course you have my blessings. I just gave Kyshin and Yami mine.

Bridget: (smiles)

(It didn't take long for Yami to clean up the blood.)

Yami: (wraps a towle around Yugi and picks him up carrying him out of the bathroom)

Yugi: (still unconscious clung to Yami's shirt.)

Yami: (smiles and walks to Kyshin) Where should I lay him?

Kyshin: His room i guess Ask Bri.

Yami: (nods and walks to find Bridget)

Bridget: (looks at Yami) Put him in our bed.

Yami: (nods and gently lays him down)

Bridget: Uh, Yami...

Yami: Yes.

Bridget: He popped the question last night.

Yami: (smiles at Yugi) That's my hikari. Congradulations Bri.

Bridget: (smiles) 

**THE NEXT MORNING**

(Yugi was still unconscious when Bridget woke up. Or so it seemed, the only one who would've realized it wasn't Yugi would be Yami.)

Kyshin: (laying on the couch watching T.V. and eating chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream right out of the carton.)

Bridget: (walks downstairs.) Where's Yami? (frowning)

Kyshin: (shrugs) I think he's still asleep. is something wrong?

Bridget: Yugi's still out cold he should've woke up now.

Kyshin: Oh, that's not good. he should have snapped out of it by now.

Bridget: (walks into Yami's room and sat on the bed. She gently shook him.)

Yami: (groans and rolls over)

Bridget: (shakes him harder) Somethings wrong with Yugi.

Yami: (opens his eyes and sits up groggily) What?

Bridget: He's still out cold.

Yami: (still half asleep) Who...Yugi? Are you sure?

Bridget: (nods) Yeah.

Yami: Did you try to wake him? He might just be asleep now.

Bridget: I know the difference between Yugi sleeping and being unconscious...he's unconscious.

Yami: You'll have to forgive me, my minds still asleep here. Umm he's still breathing right?

Bridget: (nods)

Yami: Good. Let me get dressed and I'll be with you in a minute.

Bridget: (nods and goes back to what she thought was Yugi's side.)

Yami: (yawns while pulling up his pants) It's too early for this. (walks out the room to Yugi)

Bridget: (worriedly brushed one of his golden rod bangs away from his face.)

Yami: (sits next to Bridget and looks at Yugi) Bridget...

Bridget: (looks at Yami) 

Yami: This isn't Yugi.

Bridget: (cocks her head) what do you mean?

Yami: This is a fake.

Bridget: But, if this is a fake where's...

Yami: i don't know...

**MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE IN JAPAN**

Yugi's arms and legs were shackled to a wall. A figure used shadow magic to stick his hand into Yugi's chest. Yugi screams through the link. It was a pain filled scream.

Yami: What the- **_Yugi? Where are you!_**

Yugi_**: (painfully) The cave outside of town.**_

Yami: I'm on my way! (runs out the room and grabs a shirt. Then kisses kyshin and rushes out the door)

(When Yami got to the cave he heard Yugi's pain filled screams from within)

Yami: Don't worry Yugi! I'm here!

(When Yami arrive at where Yugi was all he could see was Yugi's pain filled face and a form stood in front of him. Yugi's hair and body were hidden by the shadows of the cave.)

Yami: Who are u! And unhand my Yugi this instant!

The figure: (disappears into the shadows)

Yami: what the! Yugi! (runs to Yugi) Are you alright!

Yugi: I think so. He has my arms and legs shackled to the wall though.

Yami: (tries to get them undone)

(The legs came undone first. Then the arms and Yugi fell off the wall his face falling out of view but, his hair came into view. His once golden rod bangs were silver in color and there was 5 streaks of silver in the rest of his hair.) 

Yami: What happened? Are you alright?

Yugi: Yeah.

Yami: You sure?

Yugi: Yeah, I'm just a bit tired.

Yami: Want me to carry you?

Yugi: I think I need it.

Yami: (smiles) Sure. (picks him up) Let's get home. Bridget is worried about you and I'm sure Kyshin is as well. I didn't even tell her where I was going. I just ran.

Yugi: (smiles twirling one of his bangs on his finger)

Yami: I'm glad you're not heavy.

Yugi: How bad is the gray?

Yami: Ummm...it's not that bad.

Yugi: Really?

Yami: Yeah. You can see it, but it isn't that noticeable.

Bridget: (was pacing in the living room.)

Yami: Man, I never realized what a long walk this is.

(Soon they reached the game shop.) 

Yami: (opens door and is almost knocked over by Kyshin and Bridget)

Yugi: (Smiles)

Kyshin: Thank god you guys are back!

Yugi: (was still twirling his bang around his finger.)

Kyshin: Why are you twirling your bangs?

Yugi: **_She's not the most observant girl in Japan is she?_**

Yami: **_No (laughs) she is young still and pregnant but,_** **_she usually observes everything, I guess she isn't paying attention. (chuckles)_**

Yugi: (Snickers)

Kyshin: And just what is so funny!

Yugi: (looks at her with a straight face) Kyshin, what color is my hair?

Kyshin: Ummm...Black, purple and...gray?

Yugi: (smiles)****

Kyshin: What? Is this a test or something?

Yugi: Just wondering if you noticed.

Kyshin: Noticed what?

Yami: **_I rest my case..._**

Yugi: My bangs are gray. (not knowing yet about the streaks.)

Kyshin: Yeah, and so is a lot of your hair.

Yugi: (cocked his head.)

Kyshin: (sighs and pulls him to the bathroom) look in the mirror.

Yugi: (looks in the mirrior) What the-? I can't believe it. What did that guy do to me?

Kyshin: Guy?

Yugi: (nods) He kidnapped me and he had his hand in my chest and damn that hurt.

Kyshin: Umm...so, that's where Yami went.

Yugi: (nods)

Kyshin: How did he get you?

Yugi: I woke up there. He must have got me when I was unconscious. I need to think. (runs out of the shop at a pretty amazing speed, sneaking past Yami and Bridget.)

Kyshin: O.o...ok...

Yugi: (sees Joey and trys to hide unsure of his reaction.)

Joey: (walking towards shop)

Yugi: (leans against the wall at an alley enterence.)

Joey: (walks into shop)

Yugi: (then kept running)

Bridget: (smiles at Joey)

Joey: Where is Yugi? (smiles back)

Bridget: Last I saw Kyshin pulled him into the bathroom.

Joey: Oh. (walks to the bathroom) Kyshin?

Kyshin: Yes?

Joey: Where is Yugi?

Kyshin: I don't know. He ran out of the bathroom a minute ago.

Yugi: (looks around and finds himself in the lobby of a commany ran by none other then Seto Kaiba.)

Yugi: How'd I end up in KaibaCorb?

Kaiba: I'd like to ask you the same question.

Yugi: (looks at Kaiba)

Kaiba: What are you doing in my company Yugi? Don't you have your own business to run?**__**

Yugi: _I wonder how long it'll take him to notice the gray._

Kaiba: (snickers) And all the stress of owning a company is aging you, isn't it?  
**  
**Yugi: I was attacked by some guy and it caused this.

Kaiba: Oh what did he use to hostage you? A spray bottle? (laughs)  
**  
**Yugi: He kidnapped me shackled me to a wall and stuck his hand in my chest literally.

Kaiba: Sure he did.  
**  
**Yugi: (Eye widen) Kaiba, where's Mokuba?

Kaiba: (shrugs) Haven't seen him since breakfast this morning.  
**  
**Yugi: **_Yami, I know who it was who attacked me.  
_****  
**Yami: **_Who.  
_****  
**Yugi: **_You're not going to believe it.  
_****  
**Yami: **_(chuckles) There are many things I don't believe anymore, so just tell me.  
_****  
**Yugi: **_Mokuba.  
_**  
Yami:**_ Are you sure?_**

Yugi: **_Yes. I'm with his brother now. But, I doubt he'd believe it.  
_****  
**Yami: **_Ok, but what are you doing at kaiba corp.?_**

Yugi: **_I was just running and found myself here._**

Yami: **_Well, are you coming home anytime soon?  
_  
**Yugi: **_We should warn him.  
_****  
**Yami: **_I guess.  
_****  
**Yugi: Kaiba, I think he's in trouble.  
**  
**Kaiba: And I should believe your hunch, why?  
**  
**Yugi: Usually Mokuba calls to check in by now correct?

Kaiba: yes.  
**  
**Yugi: Don't you think that's strange?  
**  
**Kaiba: I suppose.  
**  
**Yugi: We have to find him.

Kaiba: Yeah, we do.

Yugi: (nods) Hai.

Kaiba: Why don't you call up your geek squad to help search?

Yugi: I-I-I w-w-well...  
**  
**Kaiba: I mean, you guys are best friends and all so,  
**  
**Yugi: (started twirling his bang again) It's just...

Kaiba: Don't they already know about that?

Yugi: (shook his head) Only my fiancée, Yami and his fiancée know.  
**  
**Kaiba: Kyshin went for that loser? Poor thing. She deserves much better.  
**  
**Yugi: They love eachother.

Kaiba: She should have went with me.  
**  
**Yugi: They're meant for eachother.

Kaiba: She should have went with me.  
**  
**Yugi: They're meant for eachother.  
**  
**Kaiba: (sighs) I guess your right...  
**  
**Yugi: You'll find someone. (pulls out his cell and calls the game shop.)   
**  
**Kyshin: ohiyo! This is Kyshin, may I ask who is calling.  
**  
**Yugi: Hi, Kyshin, it's me.

Kyshin: Hey Yugi! Where are you? are you ok? You scared us!  
**  
**Yugi: Actually I'm with Kaiba.

Kyshin: Oh. Do I want to ask why? I don't think so...well what's going on?  
**  
**Yugi: Mokuba's missing, and I think his in trouble.

Kyshin: Well, I'm the only one home.

Yugi: Where'd Yami, and Bri go?

Kyshin: To Joey's. He had something important to show them. where are you? I can be over in a minute.

Yugi: KaibaCorb.

Kyshin: Kay, see you soon. Bye!

Yugi: Right.

Kyshin: (hangs up the phone and leaves the house. She runs to Kaiba Corp and sees Yugi and Kaiba) Hiya kaiba! Hiya Yugi!

Yugi: (smiles at her, hugs her and whispears in her ear about Mokuba.)

Kyshin: (hugs him back) (gasps) That's awful! Are you sure?

Yugi: (nods) I'm sure.

Kyshin: (sighs) Well, let's finds him. (whispers back to Yugi) does rich boy know?

Yugi: (whispers back) Doubt he'd believe it if I told him.

Kyshin: Wantme too try? He listens to me.

Yugi: Hai.

Kyshin: Seto- Kun, i believe we have a problem...

Kaiba: What is it?

Kyshin: Your brother is in serious danger.

Kaiba: What kinda danger?

Kyshin: Well...he is under the control of shadow magic. and to make things worse, he is the one who hurt Yugi.

Yugi: (gasp)

Kyshin: Well, not him exactly , but the person who is controlling him.  
**  
**Kyshin: (takes Seto's hand) You have to believe me Seto...I do not play with people's emotions.

Kaiba: (nods) We have to safe him. 

Kyshin: Yes. I am sorry.

Seto: (glanced over at Yugi) Yugi, are alright.  
**  
**Kyshin: I' m sure he'll be fine. Right Yugi?

Yugi: K-K-Kyshin...

Kyshin: Yes. What is it?

Yugi: (collasped to the ground)

Mokuba: (stood behind him holding a glowing blue ball)

Kyshin: (gasps) You bastard!

Mokuba: (smirks evilily)

Seto: Mokuba! What have you done!

Kyshin: I told you!

Mokuba: (kept smirking and chanted a moment before the ball disappeared.) 

Kyshin: Give me back Yugi!

Seto: And my brother!

Mokuba: The only reason I took over Mokuba was to get to Yugi. (speaking in a double voice.)

Kyshin: Who are you!

Mokuba: You'll find out in time. (still speaking with a double voice and then started to collasp)

Kyshin :Yugi!

Kaiba: Mokuba!

Mokuba: (groans and looks at Kaiba in confusion.)

Kyshin and Kaiba: Mokuba! (run too him)

Mokuba: What happened?

Kyshin: Actually, were not sure...

**MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE IN DOMINO**

A black dog was fighting animal control. 

Mokuba: (gasped noticeing Yugi's soulless body.) How'd... 

Kyshin: you don't remember?

Mokuba: (shook his head)

The dog ended up being hit by one of them by accident.

Kyshin: Oh, wheere is Yugi! Yami is gonna kill me!

The dog yalp.

**_Yugi: Y-Y-Yami? (unsure wither the link would work in that form or not.)_**

Yami: **_Yugi?_**

Yugi: I-I-I'm i-in t-t-t-t-trouble.

Yami: Where are you!

Yugi: I'm by the Game shop, and Kyshin is at KaibaCorb.

The animal control moved in.

Yugi: **_H-H-Hurry._**

Yami: I am coming! (runs out of Joey's house with no explaniation to him or Bridget)

One of the animal control workers picked Yugi up.

Yami: (at the gameshop and sees a black dog) Yugi!

The dog slowly looked at Yami. The animal control angent didn't hear Yami and walked towards the truck.

**_Yugi: YAMI!_**

Yami: WAIT STOP! THAT"S MY DOG!

The worker looked at him.

The worker: He doesn't have a collor make sure he gets one. (putting Yugi down and he ran to Yami.) 

Yami: Yes, I am sorry.

The workers left. Yugi's tail was wagging wildly.

Yami: (bent down and picked up Yugi) Well, let's get Kyshin.

Yugi: **_My body's there too._**

Yami: How do we put you back?

**_Yugi: I don't know._**

Yami: (runs to Kaiba corp. while holding Yugi)

Yugi: (whimpered)

Mokuba: (looks at Yami)

Yami: Well, Yugi is a dog.

Kyshin: Awww! He is such cute lil puppy!

Yugi: (growled faintly at being called lilttle)

Mokuba: He's not that little.

Yugi: **_I wonder how Bri'll handle this._**

Kyshin: He is sooooo cute!

Yami: (sweatdrops)

Yugi: (sniffs the air and starts to wiggle)

Yami: What is it?

Yugi: **_Behind you.  
_****  
**Yami: (turns around)  
**  
**Standing by the door leaning against the wall watching was a form smirking; it was a man he looked exactly like Yugi but, with longer hair and narrow, cold amethyst orb.  
**  
**Yami: Who are you!  
**  
**Yugi: (growls bearing his teeth at him)

Figure: I take it you don't like your new form, brother. (He said coldly)

Yugi: **_This baster's my twin brother and the one behind all of this._**

Kyshin: What have you done to Yugi!  
**  
**Tanmi: I could change my brother back. But, you guys won't like it.   
**  
**Kyshin: Why not?  
**  
**Tanmi: Because of what it would entail.

Yami: What does it entail?  
**  
**Tanmi: Well I would have to kill his dog form.  
**  
**Yami: And?  
**  
**Tanmi: For 10 minutes his soul would be transported somewhere else, then it would return to it's human body.

Kyshin: Where somewhere else?  
**  
**Yugi: (Gave Tanmi a look saying do it.)

Tanmi: Yugi doesn't seem to care.

Kyshin: But I do! Will he return to us?  
**  
**Tanmi: After 10 minutes yes.  
**  
**Kyshin: Then do it! He did nothing to you!  
**  
**Tanmi: (approached Yugi and stabbed his brother's dog form in the heart.)

Yugi: (his soul was sent to a place he'd been before. But, this time he was a prisoner.)

**10 MINUTES LATER IN THE LIVING WORLD**

Yugi: (soul returns to his body, he quickly got up and moved back from the group growling.)

Kyshin: Yugi!

Yami: He's a dog in Yugi's body!  
**  
**Tanmi: (shook his head.) What do you except concidering where he was?   
**  
**Kyshin: That would be?  
**  
**Tanmi: (gestures down)  
**  
**Kyshin: Hell! You sent sweet Yugi to hell!  
**  
**Yami: Why?  
**  
**Tanmi: It's a side effect of the spell.  
**  
**Kyshin: But that is not fair! (starts to cry) this is not Yugi...  
**  
**Tanmi: He'll be back in time.  
**  
**Kyshin: How long?

Tanmi: I don't know.  
**  
**(Yugi once bright amethyst eyes were dull.)

Kyshin: (tries to hold Yugi) Yugi...  
**  
**Yugi: (Moves away from her growling)  
**  
**Tanmi: I wouldn't do that.

Kyshin: You're rotten (glaring at Tanmi) I hate you.  
**  
**Yugi: (looks about ready to attack)

Tanmi: (walks away)  
**  
**Mokuba: (hid behind Kaiba.)

Yami: (grabs kyshin by the hand and pulls her away from Yugi) Come here Kyshin...

Kyshin: No! (pulls away) He is my friend and I am not afraid of him!  
**  
**Yugi: (blasted her back with shadow magic she flew right into Yami.)   
**  
**Kyshin: (screams and her back hits hard against Yami's legs) Owww...(moans as Yami picks her up)  
**  
**Yugi: (kept backing away from the group.)  
**  
**Kyshin: (struggles from Yami's grip) Yami!

Yami: No Kyshin.

Kyshin: Seto, make him let go of me  
**  
**Mokuba: Big brother...

Seto: What is it, Mokuba?

Mokuba: Maybe Yami could get through to Yugi.

Yami: Kyshin! Stop it! Your hurting me!

Kyshin: Then let me go!  
**  
**Seto: Yami, maybe you should try to get through to Yugi.

Yami: Alright. (hands Kyshin to Seto as she tries to kick her way out of his grip) Can you hold her for a sec while I try to get us connected?  
**  
**Seto: (Took Kyshin)

Yami: She's pretty strong so be careful. (tries to concentrate)

Kyshin: Please let me go!  
**  
**Seto: (shook his head) The only one that can get through to Yugi now is Yami. (whispers in her ear)  
**  
**Yugi: (watched Yami curiously with a look of deep concentration as if he were trying really hard to remember something that was just beyond his reach.)

Yami: **_Yugi...can you hear me?  
_  
**Kyshin: Come on Seto...(wiggles) Man, your stronger then Yami.  
**  
**(It took afew minutes for the look of deep thought to turn to realization.)  
**  
**Yugi: **_Y-Y-Yami?_**

Yami: **_Yugi, you can hear me right? Where are you and when are you coming back to us?  
_  
**Yugi: (smiles softly) **_I already am.  
_****  
**Yami: **_Good._**

Kyshin: LET ME GO!  
**  
**Seto: Yami?

Yami: (nods and smiles) Go ahead.  
**  
**Seto: (puts her down)

Kyshin: (hugs Seto) Thank you!  
**  
**Yugi: (Crouch on the ground he was really tired)

Kyshin: (runs to him) Oh Yugi! Your ok!  
**  
**Yugi: (smiles and nods)  
**  
**Kyshin: You look tired.  
**  
**Yugi: (nods yawning)

Kyshin: (smiles)

Yami: I'm glad your back. Shall I carry you home?  
**  
**Yugi: (nods half asleep)  
**  
**Yami: (picks up Yugi smiling)

Kyshin: And what about me?  
**  
**Yugi: (nuzzled up to Yami falling asleep.)

Yami: Now you want a ride?  
**  
**Kyshin: Yes!  
**  
**Yugi: (just slept peacefully.)  
**  
**Kyshin: I want a ride! I'm also handicapt!  
**  
**Yugi: (got woke up by Kyshin and pouts.)

Yami: (glares at Kyshin)

Kyshin: Sorry...

Yugi: (yawns)

Kyshin: (yawns) I don't feel like walking.  
**  
**Yugi: (was starting to fall asleep again.)

Yami: Shh...were almost home.  
**  
**Yugi: (fell the rest of the way asleep)

Kyshin: He's is so cute when he's sleeping.  
**  
**Yugi: (nuzzles up to Yami in his sleep.)

Yami: He is isn't he?  
**  
**Kyshin: Yea.

**  
**Yugi: (slept peacefully in Yami's arms.)  
**  
**Yami: Can you get the door?

Kyshin: Sure.  
**  
**Kyshin: Finally, I thought we would never get home! (plops down on the couch)  
**  
**Bridget: (smiles seeing her husband sleeping.)  
**  
**Yami: He is very tired.  
**  
**Bridget: Why don't you take him up to bed? (stepping aside.)  
**  
**Yami: (nods and walks to Yugi's room)  
**  
**Yugi: (was mumbleing in his sleep)  
**  
**Yami: (smiles)  
**  
**Yugi: (sounds like he's begging.)  
**  
**Yami: Bridget?  
**  
**Bridget: (looks at Yami)  
**  
**Yami: He is saying things in his sleep.  
**  
**Yugi: **_No, please...don't...  
_****  
**Yugi: (was tossing and turning in his bed.)

Yami: **_Yugi are you ok?  
_  
**Yugi: **_Stop it, please. (plead in fear)  
_****  
**Yami: **_Yugi! (starts shaking him)  
_****  
**Yugi: (eyes snap open)

Yami: Are you alright Yugi?  
**  
**Yugi: (breathing heavily nods)

Yami: What were you dreaming about?  
**  
**Yugi: (frowns) D-D-Down t-t-there...(sobs)  
**  
**Yami: Hell...  
**  
**Yugi: (nods sobbing)  
**  
**Yami: Well, what happened in the dream?  
**  
**Yugi: T-T-They w-w-w-were...b-b-beating m-me...m-m-making m-m-me w-w-w-work. (sobs out)

Yami: (puts his arms around Yugi) IT's ok now Yugi. It was just a nightmare and I'm here now.

Yugi: (crys into Yami's chest) B-B-But, i-i-it h-h-h-happened. (he said through the tears)  
**  
**Yami: (gasps and holds Yugi tighter.) It's ok now. I won't ever let you go.

Yugi: (crys himself to sleep.)  
**  
**Yami: (sighs)

Kyshin: He asleep?

Yami: Yeah.

Bridget: What's going on? (Revering to what happened at KaibaCorb, hold a hung up phone in her hand)

Kyshin: Ummmm

Bridget: Tell me.

Kyshin: Yugi was turned into a dog by his brother and then was turned back but went to hell firstt.

Bridget: (frowns) My poor, Yugi.

Kyshin: (smiles) It can only get better right?

Bridget: (nods slowly)

Kyshin: What should we do now?

Yami: What time is it?

Bridget: Almost 9 at night.

Kyshin: Damn. Where did the day go? I'm bored.

Bridget: I gonna go to bed while I can.

Kyshin: good night Bridget.

Yami: Yes, Sleep well Bridget.

Bridget: (smiles and goes to her's and Yugi's room)

Yami: Well?

Kyshin: Well what?

Yami: Aren't you going to bed?

Kyshin: No, I'm ordering a pizza.

Bridget: (just stands there watching her husband sleep)

Yami: Pizza? Again?

Kyshin: Yep!(picks up phone) You kno you love pizza.

Yami: Yes, but it isn't good to have it everyday.

Kyshin: do I care?

Yami: (sigs and sweatdrops)

Bridget: (smiles softly) 

Kyshin: the pizzas will be here in 20 minutes!

Yami: Ok, and?

Kyshin: That's a long time!

Bridget: (then changes for bed and lays down beside her husband.)

Yami: It's not that long.

Kyshin: Yes it is! 20 whole minutes!

Yami: (Kisses her.)

Kyshin: (eyes light up) I guess 20 minutes isn't that bad!

(They spent the next 20 minutes kissing then the doorbell rings)

Kyshin: (pulls down her skirt and top and runs to door)

Yami: (Smiles and watchs her)

Kyshin: Thank you. (pays and tips pizza guy and closes door. she runs back to Yami with the pizza.)

Yami: (justs smiles)  
**  
**Kyshin: (smiles back)

Yami: (walks into a kitchen)  
**  
**Kyshin: Where are you going?

Yami: To sit at the kitchen table and get a drink.  
**  
**Kyshin: Oh, ok. Want to watch a horror movie?

Yami: After dinner.   
**  
**Kyshin: Why?

Yami: To be honset I think I've been horrified enough for one day.

Kyshin: What do you want ot watch?

Yami: Kyshin they beat and enslaved Yugi down there.  
**  
**Kyshin: I heard...I was kinda eavesdropping...sorry.

Yami: So I think I need a laugh.  
**  
**Kyshin: Ok! We could watch: Finding Nemo, Spanglish, Hitch, Shark Tale, meet the fockers, or ...

Yami: Meet the Fockers.  
**  
**Kyshin: K. That one is funny. I saw a preview. I like the cat! She makes the ugly dog falls in the toilet and turn blue!

Yami: (snickers) 

Kyshin: (giggles) Yeah it'll be a good movie. What time is it?

Yami: (reading the movie section.) 8:50.  
**  
**Kyshin: Can we make it in time? Is there a later one?

Yami: There's a showing at 9:32.

Kyshin: anything later?

Yami: The last showing is at 11:01.

Kyshin: Want to go to that one?

Yami: (nods)

Kyshin: We can hang out in the mall untill the show starts! Hot Topic!

Yami: (smiles as he gets in the kitchen and sits down.)  
**  
**Kyshin: We'll have to be queit leaving and coming back. I mean, the movie isn't going to end till around 1:30 am. We don't want to wake them up.

Kyshin: (sits down next to him) I'm not getting fat yet am i?

Yami: All I see is the most beuitful women in the world sitting next to me.

Kyshin: (smiles) Aww. Your too nice to me. I'm not a woman, I'm sstill a child.

Yami: (puts a fingur to her lips and kisses her again.)  
**  
**Kyshin: (grins) Are we going to eat or just make out all night!

Yami: (smiles and starts eatting)

(A form appeared in the doorway.) 

Kyshin: (stops eating and looks at hte doorway)

(The form was breathing slow and shallow breaths.)  
**  
**Kyshin: Yami? (grabs his shoulder)

Yami: (looks at her.)  
**  
**Kyshin: Look...

Yami: (looks at the door a moment a shrugs) It's just Yugi. We must have woke him up.

Kyshin: (sighs in relief and rubs the back of her head) Sorry Yugi. I was justed a little tweaked that's all.

Yugi: (just stood there breathing slowly and shallowly.)  
**  
**Kyshin: Are you alright?

Yugi: (was acting like he didn't hear her cause he couldn't yet)

Kyshin: Yami? Is he ok?

Yami: (looks at him and covers her mouth whispering in her ear) I think he's sleepwalking.  
**  
**Kyshin: Oh. Should we help him back to his room?

Yami: It might wake him. (softly)

Kyshin: Bri could worry though.

Yami: Never wake a sleep walker.

Kyshin: Your so smart!

Yami: (covers her mouth again) Shh. (whispered)  
**  
**Kyshin: (whispers) sorry Yami.

Yugi: (walks towards the door Yami quitely follows him.)  
**  
**Kyshin: (softly) Where is he going?

Yami: (shrugs)  
**  
**Kyshin: Should e follow?

Yami: You stay here. (whispears following Yugi)

Kyshin: why?

Yami: (whispers) Bridget.

Kyshin: k... come back soon.

Yami: (nods as Yugi walks out followed by Yami.)  
**  
**Kyshin: (sighs and sits back down) I love him.

Yugi: (walks down the streets)

Kyshin: We better not miss the movie!

Yami: (follows Yugi)

Yugi: (starts acrossed a street.)  
**  
**Yami: (follows)

Kyshin: (turns on the tv with her pizza in her hand)

Yugi: (was nearly hit by a car.)

Yami: (gasps) 

(Another car was heading straight for Yugi faster then Yami could react and...)

Yami: YUGI!

Yugi: (rolls over the hood and landed on the backwindow sil)

Yami: Yugi! (runsto the back of the car.)

Yugi: (was still breathing.)

Yami: Thank god your still alive! Kyshin!  
**  
**Kyshin: (runs out the house to Yami)

(Somebody had called the paramedics.)

Yugi: (he was breathing but, only just.)

Kyshin: Oh my god! yugi! WE should have woken him up! I told you!

(Sirens were soon heard.)

Kyshin: Shit! I can't believe you Yami! We should have woken him up! Now he's going to die! (falls to her knees and starts crying) Haven't we been through enough!

Yami: If we'd woke him up...his soul would never be able return to his body and besides he'll be fine I know.

Kyshin: Oh Yami. (jumps into his arms) I'm so scared.

Yami: (hugs her as the paramedics arrived.)

Kyshin: (crying really hard) Are you sure he'll make it?

Yami: Yes.

Kyshin: I think I need a good laugh now.(through tears)

Yami: One of us should stay with him.

Kyshin: There is another movie showing at 3am.

Yami: Alright then.  
**  
**Kyshin: (nuzzles her head against his shoulder.) I love you.

Yami: I love you to.

Kyshin: I'm tired.

Yami: Go on home then. 

Kyshin: No. I'm not leaving you or Yugi. Besides, your probably more tired then I am.

Yami: (nods and they go with the paramedic as they loaded Yugi onto the ambulance on a back brass with a neckbrace as well.)

Kyshin: Poor Yugi... We'll eat at the mall, the pizza's all cold and hard now.

Yami: (brushed one of Yugi's bangs away from his face.)  
**  
**Kyshin: you think he feels anything?

Yami: I don't know.  
**  
**Kyshin: (sighs) I hope he can't feel the pain.

Yami: So do I.

Kyshin: Yami, were screwed.

Yami: (looks at Kyshin)

Kyshin: Let's just face it, we'll never be happy and we'll never have a good time together because of our messed up life!

Yami: Everything well be fine.

Kyshin: (lays her head down on his chest) I hope your right Atem

Yami: I know I am.

Kyshin: are you always so confident?

Yami: Most of the time yes.   
**  
**Kyshin: (laughs)

They soon arrived they, rolled Yugi in.

Kyshin: Were here. (tigtens her grip on Yami)

Yami: (holds her and prays.)

Kyshin: should we sit down and wait?

Yami: (nods as Yugi's rolled in to the thruma room in the ER)

Kyshin: pleae b ok please be ok (burying her face in Yami's chest)

(The doctors quickly cleared Yugi back and neck.)

Kyshin: (fidgetting in chair and praying for Yugi) can I sit on your lap?

Yami: nods

Kyshin: (climbs on his lap and grabs his hand yoo hold) I think I'm gonna be sick

(The doctors finish the exam.)

Kyshin: (to dr) He ok?

Dr. Nila: He's fine except for 2 dislocated shoulders.

Dr. Dave: (was with Yugi)

Kyshin: Can we see him?

Dr. Nila: In a moment.

Dr. Dave: (explained the situateion to Yugi who agreed.)

Soon a scream came from the truama room.  
**  
**Kyshin: (jumps back into Yami's arms) What was that!

Nila: (sighs) They have to relocate Yugi's shoulders. That was probably the right one.

Kyshiun: Ouch...will he be ok? can he come home soon?

Nila: (nods) As soon as Dave's done.

Kyshin: Good. Yami?

(Soon another scream errupted.)

Kyshin: Poor Yug...Yami?

Yami: What?  
**  
**Kyshin: are you ok?

Yami: (nods) I'm just worried.  
**  
**Kyshin: You seemed in a daze that's all.

Yami: I saw my brother hit by a car.  
**  
**Kyshin: I'm so sorry...

Yugi: (stumbled out trama room)

Kyshin: Yugi!

Yugi: (looks at her.)

Kyshin: he's ok he's ok! You were right Yami! (kisses Yami) You're always right!

Yugi: (smiles)

Kyshin: can we go home now? I'm starting to get freaked out.

Yugi: (nods)

Kyshin: Yugi, you want to go to the movies with us?

Yugi: I'm not in the mood.  
**  
**Kyshin: Meet the fockers is playing!

Yugi: I just been to hell and back.  
**  
**Kyshin: We know, that's why you need a laugh.

Yugi: If Bridget woke she'd get worried.  
**  
**Kyshin: Oh. Should we tell her about what happened?

Yugi: probably best not to.  
**  
**Kyshin: That's what I thought. Maybe we should stay home tonight with you.

Yugi: (smiled)

Kyshin: Yami?

Yami: (looks at her.)  
**  
**Kyshin: Your scaring me...you seem so...distant. Are you sure your feeling ok?

Yami: (slowly nods)  
**  
**Kyshin: Your lying.

Yami: (looks away from her.)  
**  
**Kyshin: Yami please. You've always told me everything bofore! So, what's wrong now?

Yami: I can't...it's...

Kyshin: (takes his hand) Tell me.

Yugi: (frowns) It's not back is?

Yami: (nods)  
**  
**Kyshin: What's back? Nasir? Your brother?

Yugi: Something we managed to hide from everyone back in egypt.  
**  
**Kyshin: ummm...thta would be?Yugi: It effected our sight.

Kyshin: The horus eye? your evil sides?

Yugi: No, it was what they'd now call a conjinataly birth defect. ((Meaning it gets worse over time.))

Kyshin: Are you going blind Yami?  
**  
**Yugi: Until right before he died it only effected us in the daytime, but then right before he sealed the shadow realm it becam total. (sadly.)  
**  
**Kyshin: So, you two are going blind!

Yugi: (nods)  
**  
**Kyshin: Is there anything we can do!

Yugi: It'll be awhile. It starts effcted me a while ago I hoped it wouldn't effect Yami. But, my vision is why I'm gonna do this tornement it might be my last. (sadly)

Kyshin: I can try to heal your vision! Don't give up we'll find away...(starts to cry) It is'nt fair! Why does our life suck! You can't go blind Yami, what about our baby? Don't you want to see the birth? And Yugi, don't you want to watch Nabila grow up?

Yugi: Of course I do. But, even the Egyptian healer couldn't stop it.

Kyshin: Yami can you see ?

Yami: I've been effected a while as well, and bearly.

Kyshin: Does it go on and off or?Yugi: In the begining but, now it's a steady blure.

Kyshin: (crying and hugging Yami) Can you even tell that I'm the one touching you!

Yami: (smiles) Of course I can.

Kyshin: And you were going to let me take you to the movies! what is the point! Oh. Yami...(cries into his shirt)

Yami: (hugs her)  
**  
**Kyshin: Has it been like this for a coule years! And what about our wedding! (crying hysterically)

Yami: Ever since I got my own body...that's when it started.

Yugi: Judging by last time we have about 6 moths before it's total.  
**  
**Kyshin: Can you see me?...not that you'd want too.

Yugi: Now, it's just the rooms a bit blury around you.  
**  
**Kyshin: We have to stop this!

Yugi: (frowns) I doubt we can.

Yami: (sadly) I agree.

Kyshin: You guys are giving up!

Yugi: We gave up along time ago.

Kyshin: Yami...is that true?

Yami: (nods)   
**  
**Kyshin: I can't believe you!

**3 WEEKS LATER  
  
**Kyshin: (looking in the mirror with her dress on) Oh, Bridget.I'm so nervous and excited! I have butterflies.

Bridget: (smiles) You'll do fine.

Kyshin: The good thing is , I'm only 4 months pregnant and it doesn't look like i gained a pound! (hugs Bridget) Thanks for the encouragement. It really means alot too me.

Bridget: (hugs her back.)  
**  
**Kyshin: Yami is with Yugi right?

Bridget: (nods)  
**  
**Kyshin: I wonder if he's scared too?

**MEANWHILE WITH YAMI AND YUGI**

Yami: Do I look alright?

Yugi: (nods adjusting his brother's a bit) There.

Yami: I'm so nervous.

Yugi: I know you'll be fine out there.

Yami: To be honest, I don't think I've ever been so nervous.

Yugi: You were the last time.

Yami: Our wedding in the past?

Yugi: Yeah.

Yami: I'm making myself sick.

Yugi: Don't worry so much.

Yami: (fidgetting) I can't help it!

Yugi: (chuckled) Just be glad you could change it to a night ceremony so at least you can see her.

Yami: Yeah...I'm going to miss seeing her smile...

Yugi: (smiles) I know.

Yami: I'm nauseous.

Yugi: Just relax.  
**  
**Yami: I don't think I can.

Yugi: (smiles at his brother.) I still haven't told Bridget.

Yami: Should we?

Yugi: She'll find out eventually but, it can wait until after the wedding.   
**  
**Yami: yeah. I'll be fine right?

Yugi: (nods) yeah.

Yami: What time is it?

Yugi: Time for us to get in posistion.  
**  
**Yami: (pales) I hope I don't throw up at the wedding...

Yugi: (chuckles)  
**  
**Yami: I'm serious.

Yugi: You didn't last time.

Yami: I know, I just feel awful all of the sudden.

Yugi: Just trust me...you'll be fine.

Yami: My butterflies are turning into wasps. (puts a hand on his stomach)

Yugi: (smiles reasurreingly)

Kyshin: Bri my stomach really hurts.

Bridget: Just relax.

Kyshin: (takes a deep breath) Your right. Let's go.  
Yugi: Just relax. bro.  
Yami: (tries to calm down) I'm afraid I'll cry up there.  
Yugi: If you did everyone would understand.  
Yami: Kyshin and you are the only ones who have seen me cry, besides mom...**  
**  
Yugi: I know. Come on. ****

Yami: I am...

Yugi: (opens the door)

Yami: (walks down the aisle )

Yugi: (stood along side his brother and Bridget opens the door)  
Kyshin: I am sooo scared! (whispers)

Yugi: (smiles as he watchs them walk down the aisle.)

Kyshin: (smiles at Yami and Yugi)  
Yami: (smiles as well)

Kyshin: (tears in her eyes) I love you.  
Yugi and Bridget: (hug closely)  
Kyshin: (smiles through her tears)  
Yugi: (leads Bridget to another room)  
Kyshin: (kisses Yami) Are you crying?

Yami: (nods)

Kyshin: (crying) I'm so happy.  
Yugi: Bri, I have something to tell ya.   
Bridget: Yes sweety?  
Yugi: Yami and I have a conjinatle birth effect.

Bridget: (gasps) Why didn't you tell me earlier!  
Yugi: Bri, I'm going blind.

Bridget: Oh my god! Yugi! Why are you just now telling me this!  
Yugi: I didn't wanna wreck the wedding.

Bridget: We still have the reception to go too! I can't believe you!  
Yugi: (sighs) I was afraid of how you'd react.  
Bridget: Did you forget the after party!  
Yugi: I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have told you.  
Bridget: I'll forget it...till tomorrow. We are going to have a long talk sometime tomorow or the next day.  
Yugi: (nods and walks into the reception.)  
Kyshin: (still crying and wiping away Yami's tears) Now no one can tell that you were crying.  
Yugi: (smiles at the duo)  
Kyshin: Did my mascara run?  
Yugi: (shook his head)   
Kyshin: Good. (smiles at Yugi)  
Yugi: I told her.  
Kyshin: (stands up and puts her hands on her hips) What! Yugi, you were sopposed to wait untill after the reception!  
Yugi: I should've I know.  
Kyshin: You men are all the same!  
Yugi: (sighs.)  
Kyshin: You guys don't think before you speak!  
Yugi: She's mad at me.  
Kyshin: (looks at Yugi) I am not mad at you, I just...Oh, I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I've been having moodswings lately, but...  
Yugi: Bridget is mad at me.  
Kyshin: Oh, she has a reason to be.  
Yugi: (frowned sadly he felt as if his heart was breaking he thought that the women he loved hated him.)

Kyshin: (puts a hand on Yugi's shoulder.and gives him a reassuring smile) Don't feel bad Yugi. I know Bridget still loves you.That's the thing about love. If the person truely loves you, then they can learn to love the bad sides of you. And will always learn to forgive.  
Yugi: (smiles softly)  
Kyshin: Yami still loves me after all the things I've done. And I love him for the things he does.  
Yugi: (smiled softly praying she was right but, fearing she was wrong.)  
Kyshin: Yugi, you got to trust me with these things. Things happen in relationships. And whether they are good or bad you just have to accept them.And it is always best to tell the truth, which is what you did. If you want, i can talk to Bridget tommorrow for you.  
Yugi: (nods slowly)  
Kyshin: Cheer up Yugi! This is a party! And Yami and my party nontheless! So, let's have fun!  
Yugi: (nods)  
Kysin: (turns to Yami) When do we get to eat cake?  
(At that moment.)   
(the cake was brought in.)  
Kyshin: Yay! Come on Yami!  
Yami: (follows her.)  
Kyshin: It's sooooo pretty! (looking at the cake) We have to cut it right?  
Yami: (nods)  
Kyshin: Sweet! (picks up the knife)  
(( Doesn't he put his hand over mine?))  
Yami: (placed his hand of Kyshin smileing.)  
Kyshin: (looks up at him smiling as they cut the cake)  
((we don't have to put it in each oter's faces do we?))  
((No.))  
((good))  
Yugi: (smiles watching, he pretended that he was fun so he won't ruin the wedding, still thinking Bridget hated him.)  
Kyshin: Do we get to eat it now Yami?  
Yami: (nods)  
Kyshin: (smiles and puts a dot of icing on Yami's nose)  
Yugi: (smiled happy for his brother,)  
Kyshin: (sits down with her cake and smiles)  
Yugi: (sits)  
Kyshin: Where is Bridget Yugi?  
Yugi: (sadly) She ran off after I told her...

Kyshin: (frowns) I'm sorry. Want me to find her?  
Yugi: Just enjoy yourself.  
Kyshin: Are you sure?  
Yugi: (nods)

Kyshin: I want you to have fun too.  
Yugi: (sighs)  
Kyshin: I could make Bri forget that you said anything.  
YugI: (stood) Excuse me...(he started to walk away not wanting anyone to see him cry)

Kyshin: Yugi! (gets up and runs after him)  
Yugi: (looks at her tears in his eyes.)

Kyshin: (wipes a tear away) Please don't cry Yugi.  
Yugi: (he couldn't shaking the feeling that the women he loved hated him no matter what Kyshin had told him.)  
Kyshin: Yugi, everything will eb fine trust me, please.(tears in her eyes) i trust you wen you and Yami tell me that everthing will be alright, so now it is your turn to trust me.  
Yugi: (couldn't stop crying)  
Kyshin: (hugs him) Shh, everything is going to be fine Yugi.  
Yugi: I-I-I... (He was sobbing to hard to speak.)

Kyshin: (sighs) Shhh...please don't cry anymore Yugi.  
Yugi: (started to calm down)  
Kyshin: There, that's better. Yugi look at me. Your a wonderful man, just like Yami and that's exactly why we fell in love. Your the nicest person I've ever met...sometimes I think you are stronger then my Yami...  
Yugi: (smiles as the tears stopped)

Kyshin: (smiles) You are stronger then my Atem...  
Yugi: I hope so.  
Kyshin: I know you are. Now let's dance. (pulls him onto the dance floor)  
Yugi: (smiles and dances with his sister in law)

Kyshin: (smiles) Yami was wrong! Your a good dancer.  
Yugi: (smiles)  
Kyshin: Speaking of which, where is Yami?  
Yami: (was looking for Bridget)

Kyshin: Our dance is coming soon...(her smile fade)my father...

Yami: (sighs and starts back to where everyone was.)  
Kyshin: Want to request a song? Most of the music I said to play is funky and new, cuz were just kids.  
Yami: (smiles) You pick honey.  
Kyshin: Well, we already picked our actual dance. I want a fun one. Surprize me.

Yami: Requested Time after Time.  
Kyshin: (looks at all the people watching them in the center and freezes.)  
Yami: (looks at her concerned)

Kyshin: blushes I'm scared...I mean, I know I do dance recitals and all but...aren't you scared?  
Yami: Not as long as you're with me.  
Kyshin: (smiles aand takes his hand as the song starts to play.)  
(The two started to dance and Yugi watchs the two.)  
Kyshin: I know we've practiced, but I'm scared that I'll step on your feet and trip or something...  
Yami: (smiles) You won't.  
Kyshin: (smiles and rests her chin on his shoulder.)   
Yami: (just smiled)  
(the song ends)  
Kyshin: (kisses Yami)  
Yami: (kisses her back)

Kyshin: Why is everyone clapping and cheering?  
Yami: I don't know.  
Kyshin: Do they always do this after a couple dances? Can we dance to something fast and fun now?  
Yami: Sure.   
Kyshin: Help me choose what to request.  
Yami: (nods)

Kyshin: Do you want techno, hip hop or pop?  
Yami: (thinks a moment) pop.  
Kyshin: K.Now, what pop song will let me get my freak on? (thinks) Britney Spears?  
Yami: (smiles) Alright.

Kyshin: (requested My porogative) Ok. We have to wait a minute. You can dance to this type of music, right?  
Yami: (nods)   
Kyshin:(smiles) Of course you can. Your a really good dancer.

Yami: (smiles)  
(the song started to play.)  
Kyshin: (starts to dance all sexy and provacative)  
Yami: (dances as well.)  
Kyshin: Think if danced like I do with you at home they would kick me out?  
Yami: I don't know.

Kyshin: (winks at him) You'd like it wouldn't you?  
Yami: Maybe a little.  
Kyshin: (grins) Just a little? (slowly feels up his thigh)  
Yami: (blushs) Ok alot.  
Kyshin: (blushes) I knew you would. It won't embarrass you?  
Yami: (smiles)  
Kyshin: (drops to the floor and starts to move)  
((Pretty soon I wanna do a time lasp to the next month when the tourney starts))  
((k))  
(the song ended and Kyshin was panting)  
Kyshin: I'll dance with you in a moment Yami...I want to dance with Seto...  
((Can we do the time lasp now?))  
((sure))  
**A MONTH LATER**

Yugi grabbed his new deck and started for the door.  
Kyshin: Leaving already?  
Yugi: (nods) Where's Yami?

Kyshin: Our bedroom, he's getting dressed.  
Yugi: (smiles)  
Kyshin: I'll get him for you.  
Yugi: Thanks.  
Kyshin: (nods walking to their room) Yami?  
Yami: (looks at her.)  
Kyshin: Yugi is leaving...  
Yami: I can't let him go alone, I'll make sure I'm here. (hugs her)  
Yami: When the time come.  
Kyshin: Then, can't I please go with you?  
Yami: (sadly) It said one guest.   
Kyshin: I'll sneak on board! PLEASE! (gives him Yugi's chibi big eyes)  
Yami: Alright. (heading out)  
Kyshin: (running after him) Did you even pack?  
Yami: (nods) My bags are by the door.   
Kyshin: (smiles) I have a bag too. I sorta packed as soon as I heard about the tournament. (picks up her bag from under their bed) See? Pretty smart, huh?  
Yami: (smiles)  
Kyshin: Is my skirt too short? Should I change?  
Yami: You might want to we're going by boat.  
Kyshin: Oh, but if I dress like this, maybe I can flirt my way on the ship. (smiles and turns around)  
Yami: (smiles)  
Kyshin: (comes back adn stands with the boys in short shorts and a stomach out shirt) Might as well enjoy my flat stomach while I still can.  
Yami: (smiles)  
Kyshin: I'm ready when you are!  
Kyshin: And I even have my deck! So, I can hurt poor cute guys for fun!  
Yami: Let's go.  
Kyshin: Yay! (skips out of the house adn to the car happily)  
Yugi and Yami: (follow)  
Kyshin: La la la it goes around the world and la la la ( singing)  
Yami: (was driveing)   
Kyshin: (in the backseat) how far is this boat?  
Yugi: There it is.  
Kyshin: Oooh! It's soooo big!  
Yugi and Yami: (got on board easily.)  
Kyshin: I'm with Yugi.  
(They let her pass.)

Kyshin: Score! (runs after teh two)  
**THE NEXT MORNING  
**It was so earily that the boat looked emtpy and Yugi was out side enjoying what he could see.  
And Weevil snuck up on Yugi and knock him out using coraform.  
( In Kyshin and Yami's room)  
Kyshin: (snuggled closer to Yami)  
Yami: (awoke with a start and got out of bed)  
Kyshin: (looked at him and yawned) Where are you going?  
Yami: Stay here, Yugi's in trouble.(ran out the room adn onto the deck)  
(A faint splash was heard)  
Yami: Yugi! (ran to where the splash was heard)  
Yugi: (was still out cold)

Yami: **_Yugi, where are you!  
_**(Yami got a cold wet feeling through the link.)  
Yami: (shivered and then, stood on the deck railing and jumped into the ocean swimming quickly, trying to find Yugi)  
(A golden glitter caught Yami's attention.)

Yami: (swam to the sparkles)_ What the?_  
Yami: Yugi!  
Yugi: (was out cold hair moving in the water.)  
Yami: (gasps and dives under the water to Yugi)

(The ship had dropped anchor and Weevil had tied Yugi to the anchor.)

Yami: (fumbles with the ropes trying to get the knots out)  
(It didn't take long.)

Yami: (grabbed Yugi by the waist and hauled him up to the surface with him. Yami took a huge gulp of air and starts to pant) Y-Yugi?  
Yugi: (wasn't bearthing because of all the water in his lungs.)  
Yami: (quickly swam back to the ship and saw Kyshin watching on the deck) Kyshin! Throw down the ladder.  
Kyshin: (nods and did what she was told)  
Yami: ( climbed up the ladder and laid Yugi down on the deck) He isn't breathing... (put both of his hands on Yugi's chest and began to make fast thrusting motions.)  
Yugi: (Water comes out)  
Yami: (rolls him to his side)  
Yugi: (coughs up a lot of water starting to wake up.)

Kyshin: I'll get a blanket. (runs to the room)  
Yami: Yugi (helps him to sit up) Are you ok?  
Yugi: (nods coughing)

Yami: (pats Yugi's back to hlep stop the coughing.) Good  
Yugi: **_What happened? Last thing I remember was enjorying what I could and then I was with you._**

**_Yami: Weevil happened, that's what.  
Yugi: My vision?_**

Yami: Weevil knocked you out and tied you to the anchor, just as you foresaw it.  
  
_Yugi: (hugs his brother) Thank you._

Yami: (hugs him back) Your ever so welcome, Yugi.

Kyshin: Here Yugi, I got you a blanket. (hands him one) and you too honey. (gives Yami a blanket.) It is soo cold. you guys could get sick all wet like that.

Yugi: (pulls the blanket over himself shivvering.)

Kyshin: Let's get you guys inside.

Yugi: (nods)

Kyshin: Stupid bastard! i hope weevil dies! (grins evily) Actually, I can take care of that...

Yugi: (slowly gets up looking a bit dizzy)

Yami: Let me carry you.

Kyshin: I can carry you Yugi. I carried Yami before.

Yugi: No Kyshin...not good for the baby.

Kyshin: I'll be fine. I carried Yami when I was pregnant and he's way heavier then you!

Yugi: (shook his head but, agreed to let Yami carry him)

Kyshin: You two treat me like a baby!

Yami: Kyshin (carrying Yugi)

Yugi: (smiles softly)

Yami: (put Yugi down on their bed.)

Yugi: (laid there)  
Kyshin: Are you sure your alright?  
Yugi: (looks at her and nods)

Yugi: But, how am I gonna do this...I can't just duel at night.  
Kyshinn: Can you guys see at all? (sits on the bed next to him)  
Yugi: The lack of oxygen may have speed it up in one eye, for me.  
Kyshin: Can't you wear glasses?  
Yugi: (cocks his head) Huh?  
Kyshin: Would glasses help you to see?  
Yugi: sunglasses may help me see during the day.  
Kyshin: (hands him sunglasses) but what about actual glasses or contacts?  
Yugi: (sighs) Doubt they'd help.  
(Little did they know but, Pegasus had a posion that could heal their eyes.)  
Kyshin: You guys should get some sleep for tommorrow.  
Yugi: (nods and puts the sunglasses on the nightstand, he hope she had a pair for Yami to use as well)  
Kyshin: (pulls out 2 more sunglasses.) What color, black or silver or gold?  
Yugi: Gold looks best on him.  
Kyshin: I thought so, that or black. But, personally, I want the other black pair. I love black! Hate pink!

Yugi: (smiles at her)  
Kyshin: What? Pink is sooo girly! But, it is nice to be preppy sometimes.  
Yugi: (nods)   
Kyshin: Are you cold?  
Yugi: (Nods) and wet.  
Kyshin: I'm freezing, so I'll turn up the heater and here(hands him a blowdryer) Might wanna start drying your hair. I'm going to get a glass of water, want anything?  
Yugi: (starts drying his hair)  
Kyshin: Where is Yami?  
Yugi: I don't know.  
Kyshin: (shrugs) I'll probably bump into him on my way to the kitchen or something. Want anything from the kitchen?  
Yugi: I don't know.  
Kyshin: How do you not know?  
Yugi: (Defensivealy) I just nearly drown so I'm a bit off.  
Kyshin: Sorry, I tend to get moody now.

Yugi: (smiles)  
Kyshin: so, you don't want anything?  
Yugi: If there's any coffee made. I need something to help me warm up.  
Kyshin: Ok. If not, how about hot chocolate?  
Yugi: (nods)  
Kyshin: (walking out the room) I hope I find yami.  
Yugi: (after his hair was dry got up dizzyly and changed into some dry chothes)  
Kyshin: (comes back with a tray) I got you coffee and hot cocoa.  
Yugi: (smiles)  
Kyshin: (sighs) still no Husband of mine.  
Yugi: He may have gone after Weevil.  
Kyshin: (pouts) That was soppused to be my job!  
Yugi: You know how Yami can be.  
Kyshin: (smiles) you mean overly protective?  
Yugi: (nods) But, it's saved my butt more then once.

Kyshin: Mine too, but we have to teach him how to have more fun.  
Yugi: (nods)  
Kyshin: He' s so serious most of the time.  
Yugi: He'll relax when the baby comes.  
Kyshin: no, then he'll be overprotective and serious with her.  
Yugi: I've seen it.  
Kyshin: huh?  
Yugi: I saw it when I saw the birth of the baby.  
Kyshin: Good. I want my fun Atem back. Not the one who acts like he's 30 and having a midlife crisis. He was forced to grow up tp fast...  
Yugi: We both were...(looking down)   
Kyshin: (sits down next to him) I know. That's why my dad would always say enjoy life while your young...  
Yugi: (smiles)  
Kyshin: and you and Yami are young. you guys shouldn't have to be stressed out all the time! It is so bad for the skin! (smiles) i guess I'm a little fake, huh?  
Kemo: (walks in)  
Kyshin: (looks at him and smiles cutely)  
Kemo: Mr. Motou, Mr. Pegasus gave me a message for you. (holds up a video and puts it in the room's VCR. Kyshin: Not this again.  
Pegasus: Yugi-boy, I'm aware of your little problem of going blind...I have a potion that will help you and I have enough for the pharaoh as well.  
Kyshin: wow.  
Yugi: (smiles)

Pegasus: Kemo, will bring you to me as soon as you arrive.  
Kyshin: (hugs Yugi) Your gonna see again!  
Yugi: (hugs her back as the video ejects) Remind me to thank Pegasus.  
Kyshin: How would I forget? (smiles) This is wonderful. I wish Yami was here to hear this.  
Yugi: Me too.  
Kyshin: I'm worried about him.  
**MEANWHILE IN WEEVIL'S ROOM**

Yami: (with a knife) Did you think what you did was funny!  
Weevil: (was backed into a wall)

Yami: I have right and reason to kill you!  
Weevil: (was cowering in the corner like a coward)  
Yami: But I won't. (puts the knife in his pocket) But, that doesn't mean that I won't hurt you! (knees weevil in the gut)  
Yugi: (jumps up and walks out closing the door and shimmering in behind Yami, he was in his half demon form.)  
Yami: Yugi?  
Yugi: (threw a fire ball at Weevil who screamed in pain and disappeared.)  
Yami: Yugi! Your not Yugi...

Yugi: (smirks) That was enjoyable.  
Yami: you are definitely not Yugi...who r u? His darker side?  
Yugi: (looks at Yami his black eyes seemed to pierce the very soul) That's right.

Yami: May I have my Yugi back?  
Yugi: (blinks eyes back to normal) What do you mean Yami?  
Yami: (sighs) what did you do to Weevil?  
Yugi: (frowns) My demon form took over didn't it?

Yami: (sadly) Yes  
Yugi: I've completely lost control of that form.

Yami: I see. Let's go back before someone notices that he's gone.  
Yugi: (nods)  
Yami: (walks back to the room)

Yugi: Yami?  
Yami: Hmm?  
Yugi: Pegasus contacted us again.

Yami: about?  
Yugi: He knows about our eye problem.  
Yami: How?  
Yugi: I don't know. But, he has a potion that can heal our eyes.   
Yami: That's wonderful.

Yugi: (smiles)  
Yami: (smiles back)  
Yugi: Kemo will take us to Pegasus when we get there.

Yami: Good. The sooner I can see, the better. Now, let's go.  
Yugi: (nods and walks into the room.)

Kyshin: Your back! (hugs them)  
Yugi: (nods hugging her back)

Kyshin: I was worried.  
Kyshin: It's 2;30 am!  
Yugi: (yawns)  
Kyshin: Get some sleep you sound tired.  
Yugi: (lays down and falls asleep.)  
Kyshin: (looks at Yami) Aren't you going to bed?

ami: (looks at Yugi's sleeping form.)   
Kyshin: What?  
Yami: He can't control his demon form any more.  
Kyshin: (sighs) I know, he had trouble when we killed all those gangsters that attacked us. I am having difficulty as well  
Yami: Weevil's dead.  
Kyshin: Good.  
Yami: I just hope he doesn't turn into a demon and stays that way.  
Kyshin: Is that possible?  
Yami: (nods) If it overpowers Yugi yes.  
Kyshin: Our life is soooo complex. But , I want you to rest Atem.  
Yami: (nods and lays down.)  
Kyshin: (sits on the floor and starts to read a book)  
Yami: (fell asleep)  
Kyshin: When will this nightmare end?...  
(The twins slept soundly)

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Kyshin: (stood up and streched, while walking to the deck of the ship)  
(she decided not to wake the others)  
(The Island was in view it was obvesious they'd arrive in a few minutes.)  
Kyshin: (whispered) it's so beautiful...  
Yami: (stired slightly)  
Kyshin: (Walked back into their room)  
Yami: (stired)  
Kyshin: (walked over to the bed and sat onthe edge shaking Yami and Yugi gently)  
Yami: (was the first to wake up.)  
Kyshin: (smiles) Good morning. Sorry, but I had to wake you.  
Yami: (sat up and cocked his head)  
Kyshin: Kemo should be making an annoucment soon, so I figured I should wakee you guys now. Were almost to the island.  
Yugi: (groans)   
Kyshin: Think he'll wake up on his own?  
Yugi: (in his sleep) I don't wanna go to leasons today mommy.

Kyshin: (giggles) Yugi...  
Yugi: (sits up.)  
Kyshin: Good morning. And i won't make you go to lessons today.  
Yugi: (blushs)

Kyshin: (smiles) how did you sleep?  
Yugi and Yami: Great.  
Kyshin: I'm glad.

Yugi and Yami: (reach for they're sunglasses and put them on.)  
Kyshin: Awww! You guys look so cute!  
Yugi and Yami: (look at eachother and head out on deck.  
)

Kyshin: (grabs her bag) Wait up! (runs after them)  
(They smile at her.)  
Kyshin: I finished my book, so now I have nothing to read!  
Yugi: Things will be quite busy soon.  
Kyshin: Are you guys nervous?  
Yugi: This is the first tournement I've been in since Yami and I got seperate bodies.

Kyshin: I know, but I'm sure you'll both do great!  
"The boat will be landing in moments." Came Kemo's voice over the loud speakers.  
Kyshin: Well, I guess it's almost time. you guys ready?  
Yugi and Yami: (nod) Hai.  
Kyshin: We have to see pegasaus first, right?  
Yugi: (nods) Yes.

Kyshin: How long will this tournament last?  
Yugi: (shrugged) I don't know.  
Kyshin: I brought everything I'll need for the hospital incase something happens or the tournament runs late.  
Yugi: Good.  
Kyshin: When does morning sickness start?  
Yugi: Usually it ends by the 6th month, I guess it usually started on like the 2nd.  
Kyshin: Oh, I feel funny, that's why. But, I haven't felt like this before...  
Yugi: (smiles softly)   
Kyshin: What is the prize if you win?

Yugi: Ummm, I'm not sure.  
Kyshin: Maybe a lifetime supply of chocolate! If it is, One of you better win!  
Yugi: (smiles)  
Kyshin: Can we leave yet?

(The boat landed and Kemo found the three and lead them to the castle.)  
Kyshin: Wow! It's soooo beautiful!  
(They soon walked into the dinning room were Pegasus was waiting.)

Kyshin: Hello! (she smiled at Pegasus)  
Pegasus: Ah, Yugi-boy I'm glad you came so I could make amends for Duelist Kingdom.  
Kyshin: (whispers to Yami) Are we invisible or something?  
Yami: (whispers back) Well, Yugi's the one he really hurt back then, stealing Gramps's soul, forcing Yugi and me into a shadow game and Yugi soul was nearly destroyed.   
Kyshin: I guess your right. He should be begging for mercey with you and me here! (whispers back)  
Yami: Then Yugi and I would go blind. (whispers)

Kyshin: (whipers) Point well taken.  
Pegasus: (walks over to a candle stick on the wall pulling it revieling a hidden room) Come.

Kyshin: Sweet! (follows)  
Pegasus: (walks over to a table and picked up two vials)  
Kyshin: (just stood in silence holding Yami's hand.)  
Kyshin: (to Yami) Are you ready to see me again?  
Yami: (nods)

Pegasus: (walks over and hands a vial to each brother.)  
Kyshin: (crosses her fingers ) Please work.  
Yugi and Yami: (drink the luqiud.)   
Kyshin: Well?  
Yugi and Yami: (smile and take off the sunglasses)  
Kyshin: (hugs them) You can see me!  
The two: (smile hugging her back) Yeah.  
Kyshin: Now you don't have to duel at night! and Yugi, you can see your daughter grow up! And Yami, you can see our child's birth...

Yugi: (smiles)  
Kyshin: I'm so happy!

Yami: (hugged his wife tightly.)  
Kyshin: (hugs him back and kisses him) You have to thank him. See, I remembered something!  
Yugi: Pegasus, thank you so much there's no way you can ever know how much this means to us.

Kyhsin: Yes pegasus, you have no idea of how grateful we are. Thank you.  
Pegasus: (smiles) You're more then welcome.

Kyshin: (smiles) Now we can all go see Meet the Fockers!  
Yugi: After the tournment.  
Kyshin: Oh, yeah I know. I guess we should go. Has the tornament started yet?  
Pegasus: (nods in responds.)

Kyshin: (grabs Yugi and Yami's arm) Let's move out boys! Bye Bye! (waves to Pegasus)  
Yugi: (Is chalenged right off the bat)  
Kyshin: Go Yugi! you can take him! you can take anyone and everyone down!   
Yugi: (nods there was something familer about this guy but he couldn't place it.)

The two: Let's duel!  
Kyshin: He'll beat this loser! Right, Yami?  
Yami: (was unsure for some reason)

Kyshn: Well, I know he can! Go Yugi!  
The figure: (was wareing a cloak the rules were the same as duelist kingdom, he drew his hand there was a bright flash and a black buble appeared around the four.) I summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Yugi: (looks shocked.) Joey?

The Fugure: Not quite.

Yugi: (narrows his eyes) Jera. (glrows out.)

Yami: (gasps)

Kyshin: Joey's dark side huh?

Yami: Yep.

Jera: Go Red-Eyes. (attacks and Yugi's lifepoints drop to 5600) I play 2 cards facedown and end my turn.

Yugi: (was breathing heavily)

**Yugi: (drew his hand breathing heavily.) I summon Dark Magician.**

Jera: Activate Trap Hole.

(Dark Magician disappeared.)

Yugi: I play 2 cards facedown. And end my turn.

Jera: Red-Eyes attack. (Yugi's lifepoints drop to 3200 and he was breathing much heavyer.)

Kyshin: What is Yugi doing? He can't lose already.

Yami: I'm not sure Kyshin...  
(Yugi activate a trap causeing Jera to lose all his lifepoints at once.)  
Kyshin: wow! I want that card for Christmas!

Yami: Very impressive.

Kyshin: Way to go Yugi!  
Yugi: (was still breathing heavily)

yami: Yugi are you ok?  
Yugi: (starts to collasp unconscious)  
Yami adn Kyshin: (run to Yugi's side of the dueling arena ((u kno,that podeum thingy they stand on...)) and prop him up)

Yami: Yugi?

Kyshin: It's no use, he's out cold.  
Pegasus:(walks up having been with them in the bubble and seeing everything.)  
Kyshin: (looks at Pegasus.)

Yami: Can you help him?  
Pegasus: He was so close to passing out in there...let's get him inside.  
Kyshin: What happened?  
Pegasus: A shadow game. Yugi-boy was weak for some reason, before the duel.  
Yami: I wonder why he was so weak.

Yami: The drowning incident...

Kyshin: He saidd he felt fine though.  
Pegasus: Has he always been honest about how he feels/  
Kyshin: If he's anyhting like my husband then, no.

Pegasus: (lefted Yugi up)  
Yami: will he be ok?  
Pegasus: I don't know.  
Kyshin: I knew this tornament was a bad idea! Too much stress on him.  
Pegasus: (looks at Yugi closely after laying him down on a bed and frowned.)  
Yami: Please be ok.  
Pegasus: (gave Yami a don't you sense it look)

Yami: (Sat on the bed next to Yugi and was in deep thought)  
Pegasus: That shadow game it...he...

Kyshin: He what?  
Pegasus: (looks at Yami knowing he'd figure it out.)

Yami: He's in the shadow realm.  
Kyshin: But why! He won the duel!  
Pegasus: Because of how weak he was he activated his trap just as he went there.  
Kyshin: this is awful! We have to get him back!  
Pegasus: But, how?  
Kyshin: How should I know!  
Yami: We have to go to the shadow realm to find him.  
Pegasus: It's too dangerious for a certin person here. Besides someone needs to stay with Yugi.  
KyshiN: (sighs) I get it...I'll stay here.

Pegasus: Let's go.  
Kyshin: Be careful!  
Pegasus: (looked at Yami.)

Yami: We will be. (turns to face Pegasus.) Ready when you are.  
Pegasus: (nods)  
Yami: But how are we going to get there?  
Pegasus: (points at the puzzle)

Yami: (nods and both disappear in it)  
Yugi: (was unconscious where ever he was in that realm.)

Yami: Question is, where do we look now?  
(A Kuribo aapeared perhaps with him.)  
Yami: Kuribo?  
(The last part perhaps with him was Pegasus)  
Yami: What is he doing here?  
Pegasus: Maybe Yugi's deck came to life.  
Yami: Should we follow it?  
pegasus: (nods)  
Yami: (follows the kuribo)  
Pegasus: (follows id as well.)  
Yami: Was it wise leaving Kyshin and Yugi alone?  
Pegasus: The secrity in my chambers is very high so they should be fine.  
Yami: I hope your right, my wife is pregnant.  
Pegasus: I know I heard her mention your childs birth.   
Yami: yeah. But, I'm worried she's only 14 and a half. Yugi has seen the birth though and says she'll be fine...but...  
Pegasus: The Millennium Necklace?

(A duel monster appeared in looked like Dark Magician but was wearing white, white hair and completely white eye)

Pegasus: I've never seen that monster before.   
Yami: Me niether.  
Dark Magician: (appears in front of Yami)   
Yami: Where is Yugi?  
Pegasus: (pointing towards the chest of the white clad mage, there was a golden eye of horus on the monster's chest.)  
Pegasus: That's an eye of horus.  
Yami: (nods.)  
Dark Magician: Lord Atemu...

Yami: Where is Atemi?  
Dark Magician: (gestures at the other mage)  
Yami: What...Yugi?  
(The white clad duel monster cocked his head.)

Dark Magician: He is called Light Magician right now.  
Yami: Where is my brother? Where is Yugi?  
Dark Magician: He is Yugi, sire.

Yami: Yugi are you ok?  
Light Magician: (was understandable confused.)  
Yami: Aren't you my brother?  
Light Magician: What happened last thing I remember was that duel.  
Yami: (cocks his head) You don't remember being sent here?

Light Magician: (shook his head)  
Yami: You are Yugi right?  
Light Magician: (nods) Yes, Atemu.  
Yami: And you don't know how you got here?  
Light Magician: (shook his head)   
Yami: Can you get your regular body back?  
The Eye of Horus glowed and Yugi stood there wobbly.  
Yami: (wraps his arms around yugi) Let's go home.  
Yugi: (hugs him back.)  
Yami: No more dueling for a while...your too weak.  
Yugi: (nods)

Yami: (looks at Pegasus) Are we ready to leave?  
Pegasus: (nods)

(they dissapeared and reappeared in the room with Kyshin)  
Yugi: (returns to his body)

Kyshin: Well? Did you get him?  
Yugi: (moves)   
Kyshin: Yugi!

Yugi: (nods)

Kyshin: Thank god! I was scared you would never come back.  
Yugi: (smiles weakly.)  
Kyshin: You look awful.  
Yami: she's right for once.  
Yugi: (tries to sit up.)

Kyshin: No.(pushes him back on the bed gently) Rest.  
Yami: (nods in agreement with her)  
Yugi: (was to weak to argue.)

Kyshin: (smiles) Sorry Yugi, but we can't take the chance of you passing out.

Yugi: (smiled weakly.) OK. ****

Kyshin: Now what?  
**  
**Yugi: (yawns)  
**  
**Yami: Get some rest.

Kyshin: (smiles) I'll stay in here with you, but only if you want.  
**  
**Yugi: (nods and his eyes started closing.)

Yami: (turns to Pegasus) Is it ok, if we stay here for a while?  
**  
**Pegasus: (nods)

Yami: Thank you.  
**  
**Pegasus: You're welcome.  
**  
**Yami: I mean...for everything.  
**  
**Pegasus: (smiles)  
**  
**Kyshin: (stands up) Will he be able to duel again?

Pegasus: He should be after alittle rest.

Kyshin: Good. He loves dueling. Umm, how long is the tornament?  
**  
**Pegasus: The finals won't start until there are 10 competors left.

Yami: She is due in 4 months.  
**  
**Pegasus: It shouldn't take that long.  
**  
**Yami: Good, but, are we allowed to compete?  
**  
**Pegasus: (pulls out 2 cards) They're probably are more people like Joey was...I don't know how to explain it.

Kyshin: Explain the darkness you mean?  
**  
**Pegasus: Over the last 6 months many cases of people taken over by the darkness in them have been brought to me.  
**  
**Kyshin: I have darkness in me, but I can control it for now.  
**  
**Pegasus: Good.

Yami: Yugi is struggling as well but, both were born with darkness in them.

Kyshin ;I am almost full demon...but, only because of my mother.  
**  
**Pegasus: (backs away stareing at Yugi)

Yami: She isn't a threat I assure you and neither is Yugi.

Kyshin: All of my family has died mostly because of my mother's hatred! She beat me and my father and she tried to drown me...  
**  
**Pegasus: (shook his head) Behind you...  
**  
**Kyshin: (turns around) Ahh!  
**  
**(Yugi was standing there in his demon form.)

Kyshin: (eyes turn red) Yugi! Don't do this!

Yugi: (charged at Yami demon dagger in hand.)  
Kyshin: (jumps in front of Yami) What the hell are you doing!  
Yugi: (normal self was still conscious and somehow manages to speak to Yami through the link.) **_Brother...run! Please!  
Yami: Yugi! You must stop this!_**

Kyshin: (pulls out a dagger) You bastard! Come closer and you die! Yami! Get the hell out of here!  
**_Yugi: I can't stop. PLEASE JUST RUN!_**

**_Yami: No way. I'm standing beside you on this one. There's no running away...  
Yugi: But Yami, I can't stop._**

**_Yami :I don't care. Focus!  
Yugi: I'm trying._**

_**Yami: Well, it isn't working! Concentrate!  
Yugi: I'm trying.**_

**_Yami:if you don't stop. You or Kyshin or going to get hurt!  
Yugi: I can't...help me please!_**

**_Yami: (runs past Kyshin and grabs Yugi's hand)  
_**  
Kyshin: Yami! Look out!  
**_Yugi: Help me please!_**

**_Yami :How? (tries to pull the knife out of Yugi's hands)  
Yugi: My puzzle you could...  
Yami: (grabs the center piece ogf the puzzle and pulls it out.)  
Yugi: (returns to normal)  
Yami: (sighs in relief) _**Kyshin, that's enough.

Kyshin: (eyes glow to the pure blue)  
Yugi: (hugs his brother)  
Yami: (hugs him back)

Kyshin: Are you ok now Yugi? Cuz' i don't want to hug you if your still a demon...  
Yugi: (nods)  
Kyshin :(runs over and hugs the both of them) why is it so hard for you to keep control?  
Yugi: I don't know.  
Kyshin: Well, Yami and I are going to help you!  
Yugi: I couldn't control myself this time.

Yami: It's just what I was afraid of...  
Yugi: There has to be a way to stop this.

Kyshin: We'll find a way. I know we will.  
Yugi: I hope so.  
Kyshin: Does Bri know I came with you?  
Yugi: (shook his head)

Kyshin: Uh oh...she'll kill me!  
Yugi: (smiles)

Kyshin: get some rest.  
Yugi: OK.

Kyshin: Where did pegasus go?  
Pegasus: (sighed,)  
kyshin: (looks at him) you see evrything?  
Pegasus: (nods)  
Kyshin: We go threw this alot...  
Pegasus: I see.  
Kshin :Is there anything we can do?  
Pegasus: I don't know.

Yami: Kyshin has control sso it's Yugi I'm afraid of.  
Yugi: (looks at the ground.)  
Kyshin: He deserves control over his own life! But...  
Yugi: (was near tears)  
Kyshin: (embraces Yugi) don't cry...I'm sorry...  
Yugi: I just wish I could...  
Kyshin: Yugi...I will give up my freedom for yours, if that is what you wish.  
Yugi: We'll find another way.  
Kyshin :But, I owe you my life.  
Yugi: I won't let you.

Kyshin: You couldn't stop me.  
Yugi: Yes, I can.   
Kyshin: (eyes turn red) I want you to be happy!  
Yugi: And I want my brother to be happy.  
Kyshin : I don't c- (collaspes to the floor)  
Yugi: I don't want you hurt brother.

Kyshin: (pulls out a dagger and holds above her stomach ready to stab herself) (her eyes are Yami's color eyes.)  
Yugi: NO! If you do it...I won't be able to watch Yami, and I'll...   
Kyshin: (regains control and throws the dagger as far as she can, nut then her eyes turn back again and she starts rolling on the floor beating herself) Shut up! Get OUT OF MY HEAD! HELP !  
(( my eyes turn red again I mean))  
Pegasus: Maybe we could seal the demon within Yugi's puzzle.  
Kyshin: (screams as her eyes go blue. She lays on the floor breathing heavily) You can't get rid of them...i brought these demons to myself when i murdered my mom...after Kelsey left these spirits inside me make my darkside and anger grow...it is my own doind it can not be undone...  
Yugi: It might work for me though.

Yami: Then let's try.

Kyshin: (sits up)  
Kyshin: But, then it might still have control of Yugi.  
**_Yugi: Pegasus didn't tell you one thing.  
Yami: That would be?  
Yugi: First off Pegasus was a preist in Egypt...and well..._**

**_Yami: What?  
Yugi: I turned evil and he and the other preists after sealed the evil in the shadow realm and...  
Yami: And?_**

**_Yugi: I got really sick and I nearly died.  
Yami: ...then we will not seal it away._**

Yugi: You have to...besides medicines alot more advance now so I'll be fine.  
Yami: I don't know...  
Yugi: Just do it...please!  
Yami: Fine...you know if anything were to happen...I love you...  
Yugi: If anything does promise you'll take care of Bri.  
Yami: i promise with all my heart. Let's begin Pegasus.  
Pegasus: (nods)

Kyshin: How are you going to do this?  
Pegasus: Yami, will need to focus on Yugi's evil side.

Yami: (focuses)  
(The HSP started to glow.)

Kyshin: (watches)  
(The HSP flashed and Yugi started to collasp.)  
Kyshin: (catches him)  
Yugi: (feverish)

Kyshin: Whoah your warm.  
Pegasus: (picks Yugi up and puts him back on the bed.)

Kyshin: Is he sick!  
Pegasus: (nods) He needs rest.   
Kyshin: Will he be ok?  
Pegasus: We need to get him to a hospital. Perhaps Kaiba can send his helacoptor.

Kyshin: I'll call him! (runs out of the room)  
Yugi: (looks at Yami weakly.)  
Yami :Hold in there Yugi...help is on the way.  
Yugi: (reachs weakly for Yami's hand)

Yami: (grabs his hand) What hurts?  
Yugi: Almost everything.

Yami: Just hold tight.  
Kyshin: (comes in the room) Seto is on the way!  
Yugi: (Held Yami's hand tightly in pain)

Kyshin: He'll be here in 20 mins!


	4. The Effect

CHAPTER 4

"The Effect"

Kyshin: Most likely, Seto will arrive on the roof with the helicopter. So, maybe we should move Yugi up there.

Yugi: (nods painfully.)

Yami: How do we do that with out hurting him?

Yugi: _I can handle it.  
_  
Yami: _You sure?  
_  
Yugi: _Just do it.  
_  
Yami: (nods and lifts Yugi gently)

Yugi: (clutched to Yami's shirt.)

Yami: Pegasus, how to we get to the roof?

Pegasus: (lead the way.)

Kyshin: You have an elevator?

Pegasus: (nods as they got to an elevator.)

Kyshin: Cool!

Yugi: (grip tightened on Yami's shirt.)

Kyshin: We're almost to the roof.

Yugi: (has a look of pain on his face.)

Yami: Hang on Yugi.

Kyshin: Were almost there...

Yugi: (was starting to lose consciousness.)

Kyshin: No Yugi! Stay awake!

Yugi: _I can't hurts…so much._

Yami: Kyshin, it hurts him too much to stay with us. Be quiet and let him rest.

Yugi: (eyes closed going into unconscious.)

Kyshin: (running out of elevator) We made it.

Pegasus: (steps out.)

Yami: (follows holding Yugi)

Kyshin: (points up) That's Seto's helicopter!

Pegasus: (watched as the coptor landed.)

Seto: (climbs out)

Kyshin: Seto! 

Yami: Thank god, Yugi is in big trouble.

Seto: (scoops Yugi up and puts him into the coptor.)

Yami: How far to the hospital?

Seto: The nearest hospital is in Domino.

Kyshin: That long? We need to get him help now!

Seto: We'll get back faster then the boat got here.

Yami: I hope so...

Seto: I know so.

kyhsin: (sighs) Why is everything so complicated?

(The copter quickly headed for Domino.)

Yami: (looks out the window.) We're so high up...

Seto: (smiles) Yeah.

Kyshin: (smiles) Are you making fun of my Yami?

Seto: (shook his head.)

Kyshin: Sure you're not.

Yami: Sometimes, I get afraid of heights.

Seto: (for some reason brushed a hand through Yugi's hair.)

Kyshin: (smiled and hugged Yami)

Yugi: (eyes slowly open.)

Kyshin: Yugi?

Yugi: (nods painfully)

Yami: Don't move. Were almost there.

(The coptor landed at the hospital)

Kyshin: We're here.

(Yugi is rushed in.)

Yami: Please be OK...

(The doctors gave Yugi something for the pain and he was soon stablized.)

Kyshin: Is Yugi going to be OK!

Doctor: We have him stablize so he should be.

Yami: What is wrong with him?

Doctor: We aren't sure.

Yami: (sighs)

Kyshin: Well, as long as he's alright. Nothing else really matters.

Seto: Excuse us I have to talk to my cousin. (grabs Yami's arm and pulls him out of earshot of Kyshin)

Yami: (looks at him) What's up?

Seto: Didn't Yugi's father in this life use to beat him?

Yami: Well...I, umm...(coughs) I am not sure.

Seto: It's important...I can tell that you know.

Yami: Fine...his father did use to beat him and his mother. Why?

Seto: I have a theory.

Yami: What is that theory?

Seto: Maybe the demon was what prevented Yugi from staying injuried for very long and maybe when you sealed him away it may have caused...

Yami: The pain to come back?

Seto: Perhaps even the past injuries.

Yami: ...What can we do?

Seto: Hope I'm wrong.

Yami: That may be all we can do...

Yugi: (looks around confused)

Yami: What if your right?

Seto: I'm not sure.

Yami: Please be wrong…

Seto: I hope I am.

Kyshin: Umm...Excuse me. Are you guys done talking yet? The doctor said we can see Yugi.

Seto: (nods)

Kyshin: (starts walking after the doctor.)

Seto: (follows)

Yami: (follows and whispers to Seto) Don't tell Kyshin any of what I told you...

Seto: (whispers back) I won't.

Kyshin: This is his room…(She walked in)

Seto: (walks in)

Yami: (follows them) Yugi...

Yugi: (looks towards the door and smiles.)

Kyshin: Yugi! (runs to him) Your not dead!

Yami: (sweatdrops)

Yugi: _She's a bit emotional huh?_

Yami: _Well I guess…She is always like this.  
_

Yugi: (smiles)

Yami: _No really.  
_

Kyshin: So, how do you feel?

(Yugi's arm was at a werid angle.)

Yugi: My arm hurts.

Kyshin: Hmm...is it broke?

Yami: You mean broken... (sweatdrop)

Yugi: I think so.

Yami: Did the doctors look at it?

Yugi: I didn't tell him.

Yami: I think you should.

Yugi: I know.

Kyshin: They didn't notice that your arm was broke?

Yami: broken honey, broken…

Seto: (walks out to get the doctor.)

Yami: I don't know if you should keep dueling Yugi.

Yugi: I can't stop dueling.

Yami: I mean for now. This could get serious.

Yugi: (sighs) OK.

Kyshin: We just don't want you hurt Yugi.

The doctor: (walks in and looked at Yugi's arm, and frowned before looking at Yugi.) I have to set it so this will hurt.

Yugi: (nods in understanding) Do it.

The doctor: (took a hold of Yugi arm and snaps it back in place and Yugi cried out in pain.)

Kyshin: Ouch!

(Then the doctor took Yugi and put a cast on his arm.)

Yami: Does your arm still hurt?

Yugi: No...not really.

Kyshin: That's good.

Yugi: If that side had taken over while I was home I might have...

Yami: What?

Yugi: I might have hurt Bri or Nabila.

Kyshin: I don't think you could ever hurt the ones you love.

Yugi: But, I tried to hurt Yami.

Kyshin: True, but Bri and Nabila are like your blood. I don't think you could hurt them.

Yugi: So's Yami…or need I remind you about Atemi!

Kyshin: Oh yeah…

Yugi: I'm so sorry, Yami. (sobs)

Yami: Don't cry Yugi. Everything is fine.

Yugi: But, I could've…(sobs)

Yami: (rubs his back gently) Shh, It's alright.

Yugi: (sobs)

Kyshin: Yugi, it is not your fault.

Yugi: I almost...(sobs.)

Yami: Shh, stop. Crying wont solve anything.

Yugi: (tried to calm down.)

Kyshin: We are safe for now and that is all that matters.

(8 years ago the year he got the puzzle and a year after his mother was sealed away.)

Tea: It's such a beautiful day! huh, Yugi?

Yugi: Uh huh. (nods)

Nassir: (walks up behind Yugi smirking.)

Tea: Huh? Yugi! look out behind you!

Yugi: (looks)

Nassir: (Grabs Yugi's arm pratically holding his whole weight by that arm.)

Tea: Yugi!

Yugi: (tried to get free.) Daddy! Let go! Please!

Tea: Let go of Yugi!

Nassir: (slams Yugi into a wall.)

Tea: Yugi! (runs to Yugi.)

Yugi: (Was nearly unconscious.)

Tea: STOP HURTING YUGI! (screams really loud) HELP!

(The police hear her and arrest Nassir.)

Tea: Yugi! Speak to me!

Yugi: (groans painfully)

Tea: Help is on the way

(An ambulance came.)

Paramedic: Little girl...do you know who he lives with. 

Tea: Yes. His grandpa!

Paramedic: Can you tell him what happened?

Tea: His daddy came and started to beat him into a wall!

Paramedic: We need you to tell his grandpa we've taken him to a hospital.

Tea: (nods and runs toward the game shop)

(The ambulance took Yugi to the hospital.)

Solomon: (looks at the door and frowns seeing Yugi wasn't with her.)

Tea: Grandpa! They took Yugi to the hospital! His daddy came and beat him!

Solomon: (gasped) 

Tea: (tugs His shirt) We got to get to the hospital!

Solomon: (nods and picks her up.)

Tea: (crying) Will he be OK?

Solomon: It's not the first time his father's beat him...he'll be fine.

Tea: But he slammed him into the wall!

Solomon: He'll be fine.

Tea: I hope so

(Soon they arrived at the hospital.)

Tea: Where is Yugi!

Solomon walked into a room and smiled and his unconscious grandson.

Tea: Yugi! You are OK!

Yugi: (eyes open) 

Tea: Oh, Yugi! I was so worried!

Yugi: (Smiles)

Tea: How do you feel?

(The doctor walked in.)

Tea: Is he OK! (to doctor)

The Doctor: He has a case of Post Tramatic Stress Disorder because of this...he won't talk.

Tea: What? No! Fix Him!

Doctor: There's nothing we can do to fix him...it'll take time.

Tea: how much time?

Doctor: I don't know.

Tea: Why don't you? You are da doctor aren't you!

Doctor: There's no way of knowing with this sort of thing.

Tea: That isn't fair!

Solomon: (nods in understanding. Stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the puzzle box and said he'd be back after he took Tea home.)

Yugi: (figures out how to open the box and starts on the puzzle.)

(8 years pass and Yugi still hasn't spoken and was in his room working on the puzzle that fateful day.)

Yugi: (eyes widened and he put the last piece in place.)

(There was a bright glow. And the pharaoh appeared in spirit form in front Yugi.)

Yugi: (cocked his head in confusion)

Yami: Greetings. Are you the one that has summoned me?

Yugi: (looks at the puzzle in his hand then the puzzle around Yami's neck confused.) 

Yami: I AM Yami. And I suppose you are the one that has called me forth into this realm?

Yugi: (cocks his head in confusion.)

Yami: I AM the spirit from within the puzzle.

Yugi: (opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.)

Yami: It's alright. I shall not hurt you. I AM your protector.

Yugi: (again trys to speak but, nothing came out.)

Yami: I understand that you may be uncertain, but , I can assure you, no harm will come to you.

Yugi: (wrote) I can't talk. (shows it to Yami.)

Yami: Sure you can, it just takes courage. I'm sure that with time you'll be speaking.

Yugi: (Wrote) I haven't been able to speak in 8 years. (shows Yami.)

Yami: (snatches the paper) Stop that! You have to believe Yugi. I believe you can talk.

Yugi: (trys again) Y-Y-Yami...(slowly spoke)

Yami: (smiles) Very good. I told you. You can do anything that you put your mind too.

Yugi: (smiles)

Yami: Say it again.

Yugi: Yami.

Yami: Great. I knew you could! I've known it for eight years...

Yugi: Huh?

Yami: I've been watching you Yugi, for some time now.

Yugi: Really?

Yami: (nodded)

Yugi: How long?

Yami: Ever since you lost your voice.

Yugi: (crys)

Yami: (puts a hand on Yugi's shoulder) I came to make you happy...

Yugi: (hugs Yami in tears)

Yami: (embraced Yugi) I will never let anyone harm you...

Yugi: (heard something) Grandpa's coming.

Yami: (disappered into the puzzle) Goodbye for now. You know where to find me.

Yugi: _I wonder if Grandpa could hear both of us. _(Unaware of the link)

Yami: _I doubt it  
_

Yugi: _Grandpa is gonna think I'm nuts talking to myself._

Yami: _You're not nuts  
_

Yugi: _He'll think I am._

_Yami: He doesn't know you can talk.  
_

Solomon: (walks in) Were you watching TV.

Yugi: (shook his head.)

Yami: _Tell him  
_

Yugi: Grandpa... 

Solomon: (gasps in shock)

Yugi: _Well now he knows I can talk again._

Yami: _Yeah  
_

(Flashback ends)

Yugi: Do you remember when we met, Yami?

Yami: Of course. How could I forget?

Yugi: I still have nightmares about dad...

Yami: I can understand that. He was an awful man.

Yugi: In a way I owe dad...

Kyshin: Huh?

Yami: Yeah, I AM not sure I follow either.

Yugi: If he hadn't beat me that day I wouldn't have got the puzzle.

Yami: True.

Kyshin: So, Yami was worth the pain?

Yugi: (nods) He was even worth being mute for 8 years.

Kyshin: Wow.

Yugi: (smiles)

Yami: I AM surprised I was that great!

Yugi: Remember what it was like when we first met, Yami?

Yami: Yeah.

Yugi: I hadn't spoken in 8 years.

Yami: Yes, and you talked to me.

Yugi: Not at first.

Yami: It took a little encouragement.

Yugi: Yes it did. My first word in 8 years was your name.

Kyshin: Wow. My first word was cookie!

Yami: How am I not surprised by that?

Yugi: It was after my father nearly killed me.

Kyshin: How old were you?

Yugi: I was 8. And after that I stopped talking.

Yami: But then you got the puzzle. And after 8 years was finally speaking again.

Yugi: Thanks to you.

Yami: No, it was your courage that made you as strong as you are today.

Yugi: I'm not so sure about that.

Yami: I am.

Yugi: (smiles)

Yami: When can you leave?

Yugi: I don't know.

Kyshin: Want me ta find out?

Yugi: (nods)

Kyshin: K! (walks out the door)

Yugi: (smiles)

Yami: So happy. I wonder how she does that. So, how do you feel? You feel OK?

Yugi: (nods)

Yami: Good

Yugi: Yeah.

Kyshin: Tonight. You can come home tonight.

Yugi: Good.

Kyshin: Yea, the doctors were going to make you stay the night but, I always get my way!

Yugi: (smiled)

Yami: So, where do we go?

Yugi: I don't know.

Kyshin: Home or duelist Kingdom?

Yugi: I'm not sure.

Yami: It is your decision. We will not interfior.

Yugi: I can't duel now anyway.

Yami: (nods)

Kyshin: What about the tornament?

Yugi: I can't duel with this arm so now it's up to Yami.

Yami: I can't. The title of best duelist is yours. I have no place to take it.

Yugi: They wouldn't know the differnce the only ones who would are people who know us. Wait Joey passed out too after that duel.

Kyshin: (nodded) What happened with him? I wonder where he is?

Yugi: The Horus Shadow Staff...I...

Kyshin: (looked at him)

Yugi: It was my fault.

Kyshin: No it wasn't!

Yami: Yes, you are not to blame for this Yugi.

Yugi: It was...I sealed Jono's darkside within it and he was the one who that was I dueled.

Kyshin: He'll be fine.

Yugi: But, it was my fault.

Yami: Not entirely. Joey was dark when he challenged you. You did him a favor.

Yugi: It was my fault that he took over like that.

Kyshin: Yugi! Stop it! You know the world isn't a shity place because of you! Stop saying that you are the cause of everyone's greef! It isn't true...believe me.

Yugi: But…

Kyshin: But nothig! There is always going to be pain Yugi. No matter who is feeling it...Just know that you are not the cause.

Yugi: (smiled softly at her.)

Kyshin: (smiled) If you blame yourself for everyone's pity, then who will pity you? Just cheer up.

Yugi: (Sighed.)

Kyhsin: (sighs too) You're such a wonderful guy Yugi...maybe that's why you're never happy...

Yugi: I use to be before the beating started.

Kyshin: I know and that's what makes it worse. I've been abused too, and before I met you and Yami I thought about suicide I tried so many times. But, it never happened. That was when Yami had found me...

Yugi: I tried too.

Kyshin: I know...but, death isn't everything. Sure, you'll be happy at first. But, you can never escape the sadness and reality of life. The pain will always be with you...so, you need to try to forget what has happened. I used to tell Kelsey that there were no Yesterdays...only todays.

Yugi: (sighed.)

Yami: She is right, though...if we dwell on what happened Yesterday, then how can there be a better tommorow?

Kyshin: Tommorow shouldn't depend on today. You need to live like you are dying. Or else why are you living?

Yugi: I try...

Kyshin: And that's what's so sad...

Yami: We all try...but it's never good enough. One day of fun...

Kyhsin: Is equal to one year of pain.

Yugi: (sadly) Sometimes I wonder what's the use.

Yami: (glares at Kyshin) That's what she thought. But, there is always a reason to live. People live then people die, why make your death come more quickly then it had too?

Yugi: (frowns, he kept certin thing about himself secret.)

Yugi: (knew one day it would be discovered.)

Kyhsin: Huh? Are you OK Yugi?

Yugi: (looks away from her.) I'm fine.

Kyshin: No your not! That's the same face I would make something is wrong!

Yami: Yugi, what is it?

Yugi: It's nothing.

Kyshin: I don't believe you.

Kyshin: (eyes widened) Yugi...do you cut?

Yugi: (lied) No. (Trying to hide the scars.)

Kyshin: It's OK if you do. (rolls up her sleeve) Yami knows I do it.

Yugi: (eyes tear up)

Kyshin: (hugs him) It's hard to admit I know. But, Yugi...We can help you to stop.

Yugi: I had stopped after I made real friends but I...

Yami: It's OK. (puts a hand on his shoulder.) Truth is, I've done it too...

Yugi: (crys) I started again when I was gone.

Yami: And I started when you left.

Yugi: (frowns)

Kyshin: Same with me. I started when I was 5...

Yugi: I started younger then that...

Kyshin: (crying) This is the pain I'm talking about! Maybe we don't deserve to be happy Yugi...

Yugi: I know I don't after what I did.

Kyshin: Yes you do! You deserve happiness more then anyone in this world...

Yugi: Do you know how Akunumkanon died?

Kyshin: Yes you. I killed my mother. I murdered people so they wouldn't tell. I deserve death. You deserve happiness

Yugi: (looks at Yami not wanting to upset his brother.) My father now and Akunumkanon are two different people.

Kyshin: umm...I knew that...

Yugi: (frowns sadly) I was there when Akunumkanon passed. I...(crying)

Kyshin: I AM sorry...

Yugi: (looked at his brother again not wanting to upset him with something even Atemi never told Yami.)

Yami: (looked down)

Yugi: (sadly) I turned evil for a time...

Kyshin: …Yes…

(Flashback to 5,000 years ago.)

(Atemi was in a temple smirking evily. Shimon was keeping Atemu distracted.)

Akunumkanon: Atemi...(walking to Yugi)

Atemi: (spun to face him still smirking evily.) Hello, Father.

Akunumkanon: Atemi! What is wrong?

Atemi: (chuckled darkly) Nothing at all.

Atemu: Atemi! You are acting...strange.

Atemi: (looks at his father dark, cold and evil crimson eyes were obvesios to his father.)

Akunumkanon: Atemi! You're not my son!

Tanmi: No I knocked my light out.

Atemu: I knew something was not right! Atemi!

Akunumkanon: We want our Atemi back!

Tanmi: Not gonna happen.

Tanmi: (threw a knife at Atemu.)

Akunumkanon: (lunged front of his son and gets hit)

Atemu: Dad!

Atemi: (shock his head and woke up, he saw his dad.) NO! (runs over.)

Atemu: (cried)

Atemi: _What happened?_

Atemu: Father…

Atemi: (just cried.)

Atemu: It's my fault I should have been stabbed not father…(held his father in his arms screaming crying.)

Atemi: I never would've woke up if you had.

Atemu: (hugged Atemi burying his face into Atemi's chest.)

Atemi: Tanmi knew that.

Atemi: (frowned sadly.)

Atemu: H-He's gone!

Atemi: Who father?

Atemu: (nods sadly)

Atemi: I know it's OK. (crying as well.)

Atemu: He understood me...

Atemi: I'm so sorry.

Atemu: (cries)

FLASHBACK END  


Yugi: (quitely remembering and crying hard)

Kyshin: Please don't cry Yugi...that is all in the past.

Yugi: I killed Akunumkanon.

Kyshin: We know you didn't mean it.

Yugi: (crying hard)

Yami: It wasn't your fault...(walks out of the room)

Yugi: My darkside tried to kill Yami but, our father took the hit insted to protect Yami.

Kyshin: (nods) I know..it's hard. My father pushed me out of the car when he and Kelsey were hit...

Yugi: (Sighs) My mom blocked my dad from taking my soul and I lost hers instead.

Kyshin: (sighed sadly) I AM sorry...

Yugi: We've all felt lost.

Kyshin: Yea, but you had to feel it over and over again. Let's go home.

Yugi: OK.

Kyshin: I wonder where Yami went?

Yugi: (shugs.)

Kyshin: (sighs) I hope he's OK...

Yugi: Me too.

Kyshin: I mean, where could he have gone? That man of mine.

Yugi: (frowned worried for his brother.)

Kyshin: Maybe we should look for him...

Yugi: (nods)

Kyshin: (walks out the room)

Yugi: (gets up and follows her)

Kyshin: Where would he go?

Yugi: I wish I knew.

Kyshin: Bathroom?

Yugi: Maybe.

Kyshin: You wanna check, or me?

Yugi: I will.

Kyshin: OK. I'll check the cafeteria and hallways. bye.

Yugi: (started searching the bathrooms)

Kyshin: (ran to the cafateria)

Yugi: (opened the first bathroom door)

(Yami sat in one of the stalls crying)

Yugi: Yami?

(the crying instantly stops)

Yugi: Is that you brother?

Yami: (locks his stalls door.)

Yugi: Yami, please let me in! Please! (pled near tear and panic due to the worry he felt for his brother.)

Yami: (sighs and opens the door. There were tears in his eyes and dirty tear tracks down his cheeks)

Yugi: (hugged Yami)

Yami: (tensed and looked away)

Yugi: Don't scare me like that.

Yami: Why are you here? I thought no one was here...

Yugi: Looking for you.

Yami: I wanted to be alone.

Yugi: I got worried.

Yami: (held back his tears and struggled to keep a straight face. You could tell he wasn't OK)

Yugi: You don't have to hide it from me.

Yami: Hide w-what?

Yugi: I know your upset and you don't have to hide it from me.

Yami: (turns away) I AM fine...

Yugi: You can't hide what your feeling from me and you know it.

Yami: (falls to his knees sobbing)

Yugi: (hugs his brother)

Yami: Where is Kyshin? (still crying very hard)

Yugi: Cafateria.

Yami: (nodded and tried to stand up, but fell.)

Yugi: (smiled softly)

Yami: I feel sick...I feel sick...

Yugi: (Was starting to get more worried.)

Yami: get Kyshin

Yugi: She can't come until we get outta the bathroom.

Yami: Why? No one else is here.

Yugi: Hopefully no one will come in.

Kyshin: Yugi! Yugi! Where are you! The cafeteria is closed and I searched every hall! Have you found him yet! (running and yelling)

Yugi: (stood and opened the door.) He's in here.

Yugi: (sighed he knew now wasn't the time to tell them about what happened when he was 9...sure they knew when he was 7 he lost his voice but, they didn't know Yugi's secret and hopefully they'd never need to know.)

Kyshin: (runs to Yami) Are you OK? What's wrong?

Yugi: He said he feels sick.

Kyshin: (puts her hand on his forehead.) He feels very warm. (sighs) Let's get him home.

Yugi: (nods and helps his brother up.)

Kyshin: (helps too) When did you start feeling this way?

Yugi: You can lean on me bro.

Yami: A little while ago. In the room I started to get dizzy and Nauseas. So I walked to the bathroom and almost passed out.

Yugi: (smiled softly helping his brother out of the room.)

Yami: (looked at Yugi know something was on his mind something he didn't want Kyshin, himself or Bri to know about. But, didn't feel well enough to push.) 

Kyshin: Yugi, can you get Yami to the car while I fill out your release forms?

Yugi: (nods.)

(After signing like 100 papers!...)

Kyshin: (walking to the car) Finally. Sorry I took so long. Is he OK still?

Yugi: (nods)

(A doctor from oncology was walking past with a bunch of old charts and drops one for a certain duelist we know. Yugi didn't notice.)

Kyshin: Huh? (bends over and picks up the chart. Curiously starts to read.) Uh... (gasps slightly.)

Yugi: (smiles reassuring at his brother.)

Kyshin: (shifted uncomfortably and shoved the paper in her purse.) So, Yugi, wanna drive?

Yugi: OK.

Kyshin: (sits in the backseat next to Yami.) Should we get you any medecine?

Yami: Don't know...

Kyhsin: Like Tylenol?

Yami: (nods)

Kyshin: Yugi, get Yami home. But, drop me off at CVS. I'll walk home

Yugi: (drops Kyshin off and takes Yami home.)

Kyshin: (gets the Tylenol and hurries out the door after paying)

Yugi: (smiles at his brother and helps him to bed.)

Kyshin: (burst threw the door and runs to Yami's room.) Here. (hands him 2 Tylenol pills) You must take two. (hands him a glass of water.)

Yugi: (notices the papers in Kyshin's purse.) What are those papers.

Kyshin: (blushes) Nothing! These umm..I don't...no!

Yugi: (frowned and then looked down.) Oncology chart huh?

Kyshin: Um...yeah you see umm, it's about my father and...

Yugi: (pulls her out of the room) You don't have to lie they're mine aren't they?

Kyshin: Yes...

Yugi: (looks away) I didn't wanna worry anyone. It's been in remission all this time.

Kyshin: I see...I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell Yami and I didn't mean to be nosy I just...(looks away) Sorry I lied Yugi-san. I shouldn't lie to you...

Yugi: (sighed) It's OK.

Kyshin: I'm the only one that knows?

Yugi: Aside from Grandpa, yeah.

Kyshin: Oh, are you OK? I mean, the cancer is gone right?

Yugi: (looks away.)

Kyshin: (put a hand on Yugi's shoulder) Yugi, you can tell me anything. Good or Bad...I can handle both.

Yugi: I think it's back. (he said softly)

Kyshin: Is that what's wrong with Yami? (eyes widened)

Yugi: (sighed) Doubt it.

Kyshin: That's why you passed out! Isn't it! That was an attack...I knew it was something more...

Yugi: (nods)

Kyshin: Yugi, you need help. I'm going to go back to CVS and see if I can get you anything.

Yugi: OK.

Kyshin: Be back. Watch Yami.

(She walks out of the house)

Yugi: (walks back in Yami's room. Soon Kyshin returns from CVS and goes to hers and Yami's room Yugi went to his and Bri's bedroom after being given a pill bottle by Kyshin.)

Yugi: (laid down)

Kyshin: Yami.

Yami: (looks at her)

Kyshin: how do you feel?

Yami: Still a bit sick.

Kyshin: Wanna watch TV? I can bring the big screen up here or I can carry you downstairs.

Yami: I'm just tired.

Kyshin: K,(sits on the bed) You want anything?

Yami: Not right now.

Kyshin: OK, if you want anything just tell me.

Yami: I will.

Kyshin: Do you want any stomach medicine?

Yami: Right now I just wanna sleep.

Kyshin: OK. (smiles and kisses his forehead) Good night.

Yami: Night. (fell asleep.)

Kyshin: Aww! (smiles and sits on the bed watching him)

A WEEK LATER  


Yami: (was feeling better.)

Kyshin: You OK now?

Yami: (smiles and nods) Yeah.

Kyshin: What do you think was wrong?

Yami: Not sure.

Kyshin: I guess something is going around. Maybe the flu or something.

Yami: Maybe.

Kyshin: Where is Yugi-san

Yami: (frowned) I thought you knew...maybe he's in his room.

Kyshin: Yeah. That's where he was earliar. Don't worry. Sadness doesn't suit you.

Yami: (nods) I'll try.

Yami: (walked into Yugi's room to check on him)

Yami: Yugi?

Yugi: (looks at the door with a weak smile)

Yami: Are you OK? (walks over to Yugi)

Yugi: (looks away unsure how his brother would react.)

Yami: Come on Yugi, you can tell me anything. (sits on the bed next to Yugi) You trust me don't you?

Yugi: It's bad... 

Yami: (sighs) Out with it.

Yugi: When I was 9 I had lukemia and well, it's been in remission for a long time...

Yami: (sat wide eyed.)

Yugi: (looks away) It's back.

Yami: (nods) What will we do? And why didn't you say anything before?

Yugi: I have to go to the hospital to be sure of it. And I didn't say anything cause I didn't wanna worry anyone.

Yami: Well, next time there is something wrong, I want you to tell us. Good or bad we need to know what's going on.

Yugi: (nods) I will.

Yami: (nods and stands up) When is your appointment?

Yugi: Haven't made one yet. I was waiting until you felt better.

Yami: Well, I feel much better so, maybe you should call today.

Yugi: I will.

Yami: I want you to be happy Yugi.

Yugi: (tries to sit up weakly.)

Yami: Why don't I call? (lightly pushes Yugi back down) Stay here.

Yugi: OK.

Yami: What is the number?

Yugi: Your wife has it.

Yami: OK. (stops walking) Wait...why does Ky have it?

Yugi: She called my doctor while you were sick and got some medicine for me...and she has my old chart.

Yami: (rolls eyes) Nosy girl.

Yugi: She's known since we left the hospital.

Yami: She should've told me...I thought those were her father's papers?

Yugi: We didn't wanna worry you while you were sick.

Yami: I would've been fine. Now, I AM worried that what I had was catching. I don't want you or your daughter to get sick.

Yugi: I sent Bri, and Nabila to stay with Joey until you got better and I'll be fine.

Yami: (shook his head) I don't want it to worsen your cancer.

Yugi: It'll be OK, brother.

Yami: I hope so, but I still want you to stay away from me.

Yugi: But, you're better now.

Yami: I don't want to take any chances.

Yugi: (sighs) But, I'll need your help to get through this.

Yami: (smiles) I know. Just don't breath.

Yugi: (smiles)

Yami: Well, I'll go get the chart and call. You want anything?

Yugi: Maybe something to drink.

Yami: (smiles) OK. Soda or...

Yugi: (smiles) Soda is fine.

Yami: K. (walks out of the room)

Yugi: (sighs)

Yami: Kyshin...(finds her sitting on the couch.) I need the chart.

Kyshin: Huh?

Yami: Don't 'huh?' me, Yugi's papers. I have to call the doctor.

Kyshin: In my purse.

Yami: (grins) Which one?

Kyshin: You smart ass! The black and gold one.

Yugi: (was annoyed with feeling so weak.)

Yami: (gets the papers and picks up the phone and dials)

Nurse: Hello.

Yami: Hi I was looking to contact...I was looking to contact Mary Connelly. Is she in?

Nurse: Yes, hang on.

Yami: Sure. (waits)

Mary Connelly: Hello.

Yami: Hi, I was hoping to make an appointment for my Brother, Yugi.

Mary Connelly: I have an opening for tomorrow.

Yami: What time?

Mary Connelly: It's at 10:00 AM.

Yami: Hold on a second please. (covers reciever) Yugi?

Yugi: (had managed to stand and was leaning against the doorframe) What is it?

Yami: One: Get back in bed! and Two: is Tommorow at 10:00 AM good?

Yugi: Yeah.

Yami: (back to phone) 10 sounds great. Thank you.

Mary Connelly: Alright.

Yugi: (stumbles back towards the stairs)

Yami: Good bye (hung up and ran to Yugi)

Yugi: (looks at Yami.)

Yami: (picks him up) Let's get you back in bed where I told you to be.

Yugi: (smiles weakly.)

Yami: (covers him with the bed sheets) Now stay here and I'll be back with your soda.

Yugi: OK.

Yami: (walks out and come back with Yugi's soda.) Here. I got you two different kinds

Yugi: (smiles and takes one)

Yami: Do you want me to stay with you?

Yugi: I could use the company right now.

Yami: (nods and smiles)

Yugi: (smiles)

Yami: can I get you anyhting else?

Yugi: (shooK his head)

Yami: OK. When does Bri come back?

Yugi: As soon as she knows you're better.

Yami: Kyshin is disinfecting the whole house with Lysol...

Yugi: (smiles) Not surprised.

Yami: Yeah, your room is next.

Yugi: (smiled softly)

Kyshin: Hi Yugi! You want your room to smell like Rain shower, Spring blossom or Lemon Fresh?

Yugi: I guess rain shower.

Yami: What am I a disease Kyshin!

Kyshin: (giggles)

Yugi: (smiles and shakes his head at the two)

Kyshin: Yes, you are. (takes Yugi's hands and rubs them with a Lysol wipe.) There. Now don't touch him.

_Yugi: Over doing it a little isn't she?_

Yami: _What doesn't she over do!_ (pokes Yugi) Oops. Now he is infected.

Kyshin: (screams and sprays Yami and Yugi)

Yugi: (snicker)

Yami: (pokes Kyshin and pretends to cough on her)

Kyshin: Aieeeeeee! I'm infectected!

Yugi: (laughs harder)

Kyshin: (runs in circles like a frantic idiot) We're all gonna die! Ahhh! (sprays everywhere)

Yami: (laughing and touching everything)

Yugi: (laughs even harder)

Kyshin: I am gonna kill you Atemu! Get back here! (still spraying like she's hell bent)

Yami: Look out Yugi! I am so contagious! (touches and pokes Yugi)

Kyshin: (screams) Stop!

Yugi: Calm down. 

Kyshin: (breathing really hard) Yami get your butt over here right now! Do you know how long it took to disinfect everything! (sprays again)

Yugi: Kyshin! It's OK.

Kyshin: ...OK! OK! You wanna get SICK! He had a 103 degree temperature! But, hey let's all get sick and spread it!

Yugi: He's fine now. Besides I've already been exposed to it when he still had a fever remember.

Kyshin: (sweatdrops) Oh, yeah...(rubs the back of her head) C-Can I still clean?

Yugi: (smiles) Sure.

Kyshin: YAY! (runs around the room like an idiot)

Yami: So Strange...(smiling)

_Yugi: Yes._

_Yami: I would say that the pregnancy effects the mood swings but, she is like this all the time!  
_

_Yugi: Yep._

_Yami: People think I have issues...  
_

Kyshin: Cleaning cleaning how I love the cleaning! la la la la la!

Yugi: (sweat dropped) Uh...

Yami: Are you trying to sing?

Kyshin: no

Yugi: (yawns)

Yami: Why don't we leave and let you rest?

Yugi: (smiled softly.)

Yami: Let's go Britney Spears (pulling Kyshin out by her shirt's collar)

Kyshin: You perve!

Yugi: (falls asleep)

Yami: Shush!

Kyshin: (pouts) How rude!

THE NEXT MORNING

AT 9: 30 AM

Yugi: (was weakly trying to get up.)

Yami: (walks out of the shower and over to Yugi.) Need some help?

Yugi: (nods)

Yami: (smiles and picks him up) Can you dress yourself or do you want any help?

Yugi: I'm gonna try on my own first.

Yami: (nods and hands him his clothes) I'm gonna go get dressed. Call me If you need me

Yugi: (nods) OK. 

Yami: (walks to his room) GET OUT KYSHIN!

Yugi: (managed to get his pants on before he got dizzy.)

Kyshin: (pouts and walks out of the room barely dressed.) Yugi? (knocks on his door)

Yugi: (flops back onto the bed.)

Kyshin: Are you OK?

Yami: (pushes her gently and opens the door) Yugi?

_Yugi: I'm dizzy._

_Yami: Alright. I'll help you. _(turns to Kyshin) Go finish getting dressed.

_Yugi: (smiles at the two weakly)_

Kyshin: k

Yami: What happened?

Yugi: I just got dizzy.

Yami: OK. Let's hurry. (pulling a shirt over Yugi's head.) There. I'll carry you to the car.

Yami: Kyshin! Can you grab my wallet?

Kyshin: I already have it...

Yami: (sighs)

Yugi: Let's go.

Yami: (picks up Yugi) Coming!

Kyshin: (pulling up her skirt) Yep! Hold on! (stands next to them) K!

Yugi: (sighs he was really annoyed by this.) _How am I gonna tell Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou and Bri about this?_

Yami: _I'll tell them later for you.  
_

_Yami: (sits Yugi in the passenger's seat) I'll drive._

_Yugi: OK._

Kyshin: (sits in the back seat) Hurry. The appointment is in 10 mins!

Yami: (gets in and backs out) Let's go. (pulls out onto the highway.)

Yugi: (smiles softly)

AT THE HOSPITAL  


Yami: (picks up Yugi and runs into the hospital carrying him)

Kyshin: (runs following them)

Mary Connelly: (looks at the group when they arrive.)

Yami: Umm...(out of Breath) Excuse me, do you know where we can find Mary Connelly?

Mary Connelly: I'm her.

Yami: Oh. We're here for the appointment for Yugi.

Mary Connelly: (lead them to the treatment room)

Yami and others: (follow)

(Once there she started the treatment which took 3 hours to complete.)

3 MONTHS LATER

Yugi: (was taking a shower washing his hair. He sighed when he got out before he even looked in the mirrior getting out.)

Yugi: (looked at the floor of the shower.) _Damn it!_

_Yami: Yugi?  
_

_Yugi: Yami..._

_Yami: What's wrong? Are you alright in there?  
_

Yugi: (opens the door hidden behind the door.) _Yami...come 'ere._

_Yami: (walks in.)  
_

Yami: yes?

Yugi: (closes the door now visable to Yami.)

Yugi: Yami...my...

Yami: (looks at him) The chemo...

Yugi: (nods)

Yami: Well, now you have to tell Bridget...

Yugi: I know.

Yami: You want me too?

Yugi: I don't know how to...

Yami: I'll handle it.

Yugi: (smiles at Yami softly.)

Yami: Where is Bri?

Yugi: Probably in the nursery.

Yami: (smiles and walks out the room to Bri.)

Bri: (was playing with the baby.)

Yami: Hi, Bridget.

Bri: (smiles at him) Hi, Yami.

Yami: Bri...I gotta tell you something...

Bri: (cocks her head) What is it?

Yami: It..it's about Yugi...(sighs)

Bri: (eyes widen a moment) What about him!

Yami: He um...he is ill Bri...

Bri: (frowns) How ill?

Yami: He is recovering from Luekimia...

Bri: How long?

Yami: Since he was 9...

Bri: Since when have you known?

Yami: A few months...

Bri: How bad?

Yami: Well, the chemo is just now kicking in...

(Meanwhile Yugi managed to get dressed still feeling weak and went downstairs.)

Kyshin: Hi Yugi. (sadly)

Yugi: (flops on a chair)

Kyshin: Bri knows...

Yugi: (nods) Yami's telling her.

Kyshin: She seems upset...Yami better not tell her that I knew before him...she'll be pissed. (sighs)

Yugi: (was wondering if she noticed the hair or lack there of and if not when she would.) She might get mad at me for not telling her.

Kyshin: Yeah...Does it hurt?

Yugi: Does what hurt?

Kyshin: Your hair falling out. By the way, you look cute.

Yugi: (shook his head) It just basically washed out.

Kyshin: (nods) Oh. I am almost 9 months...

Yugi: (sighed and stood up.) Yami hasn't told the others yet so I'll do.

Kyshin: You mean Joey and Tea and Tristian? None of them know yet?

Yugi: (nods)

Kyshin: Wow, Yami is slow. I heard him on the phone a few minutes ago, so maybe he is talking to Joey or someone.

Yugi: (walks to where Yami was)

Yami: (sighs and hangs up the phone)

Yugi: Yami?

Yami: Hi Yugi.

Yugi: Who were you talking to?

Yami: Tea.

Yugi: Did you tell her?

Yami: Yep.

Yugi: How did she react?

Yami: After I told her, she hung up.

Yugi: (frowns)

Yami: Yeah, she said 'I am not mad at Yugi, I am mad with you!' And then she hung up the phone.

Yugi: Probably for not telling her sooner.

Yami: Yeah. She has a bad temper. Why does she seem to hate me?

Yugi: (shrugs) Who knows with her.

Kyshin: Probably because she crushes you, but knows you don't crush her.

Yugi: Have you called the others yet?

Yami: All but Joey. Tristian understands and isn't mad at all. But, Joey, I decided to call him last.

Yugi: I'll call him.

Yami: You sure?

Yugi: (nods)

Yami: OK. (hands him the phone)

Yugi: (dials Joey's and waits for him to answer.)

Joey: (picks up) Hello?

Yugi: Hey, Joey.

Joey: Hey Yug, howz it goin'?

Yugi: Not good.

Joey: Oh, dat's ta bad...what's wrong? (Joey sounded concerned)

Yugi: It's bad...I...well...

Joey: What? Come on Tell me.

Yugi: When I was 9 I had lukemia and it's been in remission a while.

Joey: OMG Are you alright? Is it gone?

Yugi: Joey, it was but it came back 3 months ago.

Joey: Your going to be OK, right?

Yugi: I don't know.

Joey: Did you get any treatment done?

Yugi: Yeah every month for 3 months.

Joey: Chemo, huh?

Yugi: Yeah.

Joey: So, how is everyone?

Yugi: Everyone's fine.

Joey: That's good. Well, call me when your next appointment is. I want ta be there for ya.

Yugi: Joey, my hair fell out today.

Joey: (frowns) Aww, I'm sorry ta hear dat man.

Yugi: Yeah, I know. Just thought I'd tell you now.

Joey: Well, I better let you go. Take care of ya'self buddy. Maybe, if it's OK, I'll stop over later.

Yugi: Alright.

Joey: Bye, Yug, Get well soon. And tell everyone I said hi.

Yugi: I will.

Joey: Bye.

(Joey hung up)

Yugi: (hung up as well.)

Kyshin: Well!

Yugi: He was worried. Oh he said hi.

Yami: He wasn't mad?

Kyshin: Hi!

Yugi: No he wasn't he might come over later

Kyshin: Yay! We can play Karaoke!

Yami: ummm..

Yugi: _If we do you'll hear me sing for the first time.  
_

Yami: (smiles) _Should I be excited or scared?  
_

Yugi: _Ask Kyshin. _(Goes upstairs to finish getting dressed.)

_Yami: Hey! Sing now!  
_

_Yugi: Not now.   
_

_Yami: Why not? After you get dressed we can practice and do a duet to make Joey jealous of our skills.  
_

_Yugi: My we have changed.  
_

_Yami: Who? Me? _

_Yugi: Yep.  
_

_Yami: How? I guess Kyshin has rubbed off on me.  
_

_Yugi: I guess.   
_

_Yami: So...do you wanna practice? Huh? Do you? Say yes! Please!  
_

_Yugi: Gimme a minute, then we will.  
_

_Yami: Yay! (runs to Kyshin)_ He said yes!

Kyshin: Yay! Let's set it up!

(Soon Yugi comes back down stairs.)

Yami: (throws the head-set mike at Yugi) Here he is! Our star singer!

Yugi: (smiles) I need one song to warm up.

Kyshin: K. What song:

Yugi: (selected his song, it was Living On Love by: Alan Jackson) 

Kyshin: (smiles) 

Yami: (smiles) OK

Yugi: (sang the song)

Kyshin: (estatic) Oh my GOD! You sing so good! Almost as good as-

Yami: Me?

Kyshin: Yeah.

Yugi: (looks away)

Yami: That was very good Yugi. You have a talent.

Yugi: _I should...I use to make a living at it.  
_

Yami: _How come you've never let me here you sing?  
_

_Yugi: I don't know.  
_

_Yami: I wish I could be a singer, but...I'm too shy.  
_

_Yugi: You can do anything you put your mind to.  
_

_Yami: No, I couldn't handle singing in front of people. When Kyshin took me to a Karaoke bar. We went up to sing and I threw up...  
_

Yugi: (smiles)

_Yami: It wasn't fun...I can't top her.  
_

Yugi: Can we stop for a second? I wanna show you something.

Yami: What?

Yugi: (walks into the front room.)

Yami: (follows)

Yugi: (moves a duel monsters poster revealing a safe.)

Yami: Wh-what is that?

Yugi: It's a safe what does it look like.

Yami: (sighs) Don't get smart now, Aibou.

Yugi: (opens it and picks up a video.)

Yami: What is that?

Yugi: Come on. (closes it. Walks over to Kyshin)

Kyshin: what movie are we watching?

Yugi: (pushes play then came the announcers voice announcing a famous sing Takeo.) 

Kyshin: Kool! 

Yami: ...(just watching)

(A star shaped shadow was only visble at first.)

Kyshin: Wow...

(The audience was screaming and Takeo started singing)

Yami: Yugi...is that you?

Yugi: (nods)

Kyshin: Wow! You were a superstar! OMG! I want that! You got a manager?

Yami: (just watches)

Yugi: I haven't talked to him in a while.

Kyshin:I want to be famous...I almost was. Until someone beat me on Star sear-...that wasn't you was it?

Yugi: I was on that show and won so it might've been me.

Kyshin: I came in second place to a boy with hair like y- It was you! You beat me! Don't you remember? I had well, long hair like now and a pink bow. I was almost 9.

Yugi: (smiles remembering) Oh yeah.

Joey: (walks in while the video was on)

Kyshin: Hey, do you have the copy of star search? I can't remember what it was that you sung.

Yugi: (nods and turns to get it freezing seeing Joey standing there behind them.)

Kyshin: Uh-Oh...

Joey: Y-Yugi...

Yugi: Hi.

Joey: Y-Yug, you were Takeo!

Yugi: (nods)

Joey: Why didn't you ever tell anyone?

Yugi: (shrugs)

Joey: Wow...I never knew...

Kyshin: He beat me on star search!

Yugi: (went and got the star search tape.)

Yami: Ha, he's better then you.

Kyshin: I know.

Yugi: (puts it in and plays it)

Yami: Aww. You two were so cute.

Kyshin: Oh my ra...I was so little...and pink...

Yugi: (smiles)

Joey: So was Yugi...not the pink part. I mean, you were so little. How old were you 12?

Yugi: About. 

Yugi: As you can see I have a thing for country.

Kyshin: (smiled ) Me too...Watch, I am going to sing "Hit me with your best shot" In a minute. (points to the screen) See.

Yugi: (smiles.)

Kyshin:(sighs) What was I thinking!

Yugi: I don't know.

Yami: You both were good but...why pink?

Kyshin: I was 8 years old! My dad bought me that dress...

Yugi: (smiles)

Yami: But, Country?

Kyshin: Yeah, I know...I think I sucked.

Yugi: (looks at Joey) My next appointment is tommorow.

Joey: (smiles) I'll be there.

Kyshin: So, who wants to play Karaoke!

Yugi: (looks at Yami) I do.

Yami: Me too...

Joey: Well, alright but, I don't see the point! I mean, I'm up against 2 superstars here and I know Yami can sing.

Yugi: It'll be fun.

Yami: How do you know I can sing!

Joey: Heard you.

Yugi: (sighed.)

Yami: Damn it...

Kyshin: (hooks up the game) OK. We are ready!

Yami: I'm not...

_Yugi: What's wrong?_

_Yami: I'm a little nervous  
_

Yugi: _He_'_s already heard you sing.  
_  
_Yami: So...that doesn't mean I have to sing more.  
_

Kyshin: Let's go Yami! (pulls his shirt) Who wants to go first?

Yugi: Not me I need to sit down.

Kyshin: You OK?

Yugi: (nods)

Kyshin: Joey?

Kyshin: Wanna go first?

Yugi: (sat down pratcially collasping in the chair.)

Joey: No. You go.

Yami: Yugi? Are you sure your alright?

Yugi: (started to nod then shook his head.)

Kyshin: What is it?

Yugi: Dizzy.

Yami: Should we call the doctor?

Yugi: (nods)

Kyshin: (runs to get the phone)

Kyshin: An ambulance is coming!

Yugi: (starts to pass out)

Yami: No Yugi! 

Kyshin: Keep him awake! The dr. Said.

(Yugi trys to stay awake. Ambulance comes and Yugi and the others get in. Yugi was starting to pass out. They arrive at the hospital. Yugi lost consciousness.)

Kyshin: No, Yugi!

Yugi: (was out cold)

Yami: Oh no...what do we do?

Joey: (was really worried)

Kyshin: I don't know what to do...

Morgan O'Connelly: (met the ambulance)

Yami: _Yugi!  
_

Morgan O'Connelly: (examines Yugi) I think he has an infection.

Yami: From what?

Kyshin: I knew I didn't use enough Lysol!

Morgan O'Connelly: He has a fever but, he should be fine.

Yami: How long has he had a temperature?

Morgan O'Connelly: From what I can about a couple days.

Yami: Umm...I was sick a while ago and had a pretty high temperature. Could he have caught what I had?

Morgan O'Connelly: It's possible...though with lukemia there is a high risk of infection.

Yami: Man, I feel so guilty...

Kyshin: It's not all your fault, I should have cleaned more!

Morgan: (treated Yugi's fever)

Kyshin: Will he be OK?

Morgan: Yes...

Yami: What? Is something else wrong?

Kyushin: Will he be OK?

Morgan: I wouldn't be surprised if his joints felt alot of pain.

Kyshin: Will the pain stop?

Morgan: Once the lukemia goes away.

Kyshin: (frowns) I'd do anything to stop the pain.

Yami: (frowns too) Me too...

A FEW DAYS LATER  
  
(Yugi's fever broke.)

Kyshin: Yugi-kun?

Yugi: (looks at her)

Kyshin: You don't have a fever anymore! How do u feel?

Yugi: Better.

Kyshin: That's good. Yami will feel much better.

Yugi: (smiles softly)

Kyshin: He thinks he made you sick.

Yugi: Doubt it.

Kyshin: Yeah, me too, but the dr. said maybe. I think he was sick to long ago for you to catch it.

Yugi: (nods in agreement.)

Kyshin: So, I'll go tell him your alright and then I'll be leaving.

Yugi: OK.

Kyshin: I want you to rest. Bri will watch you, while I am at the doctor's with Yami.

Yugi: (smiled softly)

Kyshin: Bye.

Yugi: (nods)

Kyshin: (walks down the stairs and tells Yami)

Yami: _I am glad that you are better Yugi.  
_

Yugi: _Me too.   
_

Yami: _I'll be back soon.  
_

Yami: (took Kyshin's hand and started for the door.)

Yugi: (rolls over)

Yami: _You're going to be OK, while I'm gone?  
_

Yugi: _I'll be fine._

Yami: _Alright, we'll be as fast as we can.  
_  
Yugi: _OK._

Yugi: (waited for them.)

Kyshin: (opens front door) think he's asleep? (whispers to Yami)

(Noice was heard in the kitchen.)

Yami: That's probably him.

(Yugi was making himself something to eat looked at the knife he had for a moment before putting it down.)

Yami: (walks into kitchen)

Yugi: (smiles) Well?  
Yami: She's due very soon.

Yugi: I see. (smiles, his eyes once again fell on the knife.)

Yami: Yugi?

Yugi: (looks at Yami) What?

Yami: You're ok, right?

Yugi: Yeah.

Yami: (grabs the knife) You need to be careful...these are sharp.

Yugi: I'm aware of that.

(Yugi looked away from Yami and Kyshin.)

Yami: Ok...

Kyshin: I wonder if it'll be a boy or a g----- (stops and looks at Yugi) What's wrong?

Yugi: Nothing.

Yami: Yugi...

Yami and Kyshin: (look at him suspiciously)

(Yugi slowly headed out of the room.)

Yami: (caught his arm)

(Yugi stopped and looked at Yami.)

Yami: Come on.

Kyshin: We know something's on your mind, Yugi.

Yugi: I've felt depressed for a long time. It passed for a while but now it's back.

Kyshin and Yami looked at each other with worried faces.

Yami: Why didn't you mention it earlier?

Kyshin: The same reason I didn't. ( Faces Yugi) You thought it was going away, didn't you?

Yugi nodded.

Yami: The sad part is, it won't and can't just go away.

Yugi looked away again.

Kyshin: Depression needs to be treated.

Yugi: B-But...(He started as his daughter's crying was heard.)

Yami: I'll get that. (leaves)

(Yugi smiled softly and half heartly.)

Kyshin: Look, I know how hard this is. I was beaten all the time too. I hate my past and sometimes I hate the present, but you gotta think of those who love you and need you.

Kyshin: How would they be affected if you left them behind?

Yugi: (sadly) I've been fighting it sense I met Bri...but...

Kyshin: And you love Bri. Who doesn't? (smiles) She's pretty and sweet and loves you so much. If you weren't here, how would Bri feel?

Yugi: It's so hard.

Kyshin: I know...(looks down) I've tried so many ways to inflict pain upon myself. Yami as well...

Kyshin: He's scary sometimes...

(Yugi looked away.)

Kyshin: you've seen that side of him, right?

Yugi: Not trying to hurt himself.

Kyshin: He gets so...(shakes her head) No. I don't want to remeber that night...(bites her lip)

(Yugi sighed and ran out the back door.)

Kyshin: No! Wait!( runs as best as she can after him)

Kyshin: Running away will solve nothing Yugi!

(Yugi just kept running.)  
Joey: (steps in front of him)

Yugi: Joey...

Joey: Where are ya' goin' Yug?

Yugi: I...uh...

Joey: Jus' what I thought. Now turn around. I want an explanation.

(Yugi sighed and went back to the game shop.)  
Kyshin: (breathing heavily) I will never run again!

Joey: Sit down an talk ta me.

Yugi: (sat down) It started when I was 7...

Joey: Ok...

Yugi: I was depressed from then until I made some real friends and it was gone for along time...

Joey: (blinked) Alright...

Yugi: (sighes as he takes cuffs off his wrists revieling old scars along with rather new ones) And I...

Joey: (gasps slightly)

Kyshin: (pulls up her sleeve too)

Yugi: To be honest I started before that even.

Joey: Aww man...you both do this?

Yugi: I started when the beatings did.  
Joey: You shoulda told me this...I-I feel I coulda done more...

Yugi: (sighs) It started before we were friends but, started again while I was at Davis.

Joey: (shakes his head) You need to stop

Kyshin: (tiptoes out of the room)

Joey: Freeze! You need ta stop it too!

Yugi: It's easier said then done.  
Yugi: I've done it for so long.

Joey: I see...But you still gotta stop it!

Yugi: I've been trying.  
Joey: Have you seeked help before?

Yugi: When I was 6 my mom took me to get help but, I guess I was to young it was about 6 months before she...

Kyshin: (bites her lip)

Joey: (hugs Yugi) It's ok, man.

(Yugi started to cry. He hugged Joey back as he cried.)

Joey: (held him tighter) We gotta move on, Yug. We jus gotta...

(Yugi sobbed.)

Joey: Shhh...It's gonna be alright please stop...(tears fill his eyes)

Yugi: (sobbing) It was all my fault she...  
Joey: (slaps him) Stop blaming yourself, Yug! Your father was a jack ass and that's why your mother...

Yugi: She was protecting me from being taken.

Joey: Well crying and thinking about won't bring her back will it? Would she want you to be cutting your wrists? No! She'd want you to be happy...

Yugi: I had hoped that what happened down there would have freed her and I'd forgeten Kyshin already managed it but, I still...

Joey: (watches him)

Yugi: The depressed didn't go away again.  
Joey: Oh...that's rough.

Kyshin: Maybe...I should leave?

Yugi: That dream while I was gone didn't help.  
Kyshin: Dream?

Joey: Dream?

Yugi: In the dream Yami crossed over because of me.

Joey: I thought Yami wanted that before...

Kyshin: No.

Yugi: (looks away) I still have that nightmare.

Kyshin: Every night?

(Yugi nodded.)  
Kyshin: That's so harsh...

Joey: I think you need some more counciling Yug.

Yugi: Yeah, I guess you're right.  
Kyshin: I feel so bad...

Joey: So do I.

Kysin: I don't like it when you are so sad.

Yugi: (sighed and started to walk out of the room.) (mumbles) None of this is fair.

Yami: (is in front of him) You look upset still...  
Yugi: (looks away) I am...that dream you woke me up from before born is still there.

Yami: (sighs) Maybe...I should have crossed over..

Yami: Kyshin would be there...maybe...

Yugi: No...if you had been gone when I came back I would have commited suicide.

Yami: ...I...

Yami: I don't want you to be so unhappy. I want you to smile more instead of always crying and...

Yugi: I lost you once and I won't be able to handle lossing you again.  
Yami: (looks away) Nabila is asleep...

Yugi: Besides the depression and guilt have been there since I was about 2.

Yami: Uh huh...You know we really need to try and put this all behind...

Yugi: I was gonna call a physcrist...but maybe I should call mom.  
Yami: Yo think that's a good idea?

Yugi: She tried to help when I was younger.

Yami: Then try it. I want things to be...semi normal. (smiles) silly, huh?

Yugi: Not that silly. (as he picked up the phone and dialed his mom's number.)

Yami: (walks tto the kitchen)  
Kyshin: I can't wait untill I have the baby...I'm sick of being fat!

(Yugi waited for his mom to answer it when it started ringing.)  
Mom: Hello?

Yugi: Mom...  
Mom: Yugi? Oh honey, I was just thinking about you.

Yugi: (sighs) I decided to try counciling again.

Mom: Oh...Is it back?  
Yugi: It came back when I was at Davis.

Mom: I'm sorry...

Yugi: (sighes) I haven't been given a chance yet to do what I use to.  
Mom: I can call the consiler...

Yugi: Thanks mom.

Mom: Is that all?

Yugi: I've been missing you mom things haven't been the same...

Mom: And I miss you. I wish I could be with you everyday...

Yugi: I gotta admit I still feel guilty...like what happened to you was my fault.

Mom: Please don't my son...that makes it hard on me when you say that...


End file.
